More to Learn
by CamillaFierce
Summary: An ordinary girl from the real world is transported to the world of Tales of the Abyss. She shows up and looks completely different from her normal self and has extreme similarities to Luke! She knows everything that awaits the gang but has to hold herself back to keep from spilling to everyone. Not for AschxNatalia fans. AschxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**More to Learn**

Author's Note: This chapter is really long but I don't know how long I could continue this length for chapters. I think this might just end up being just an extremely long chapter. Don't expect all of them to be like this.

Disclaimer-

Author- Come on Luke! Say it!

Luke- No! You can't make me!

Author- Oh I guess you're two chicken to do it!

Luke- Ugh fine! CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters.

Camilla- But she does, however own me!

**Chapter 1**

Camilla walked down the road that lead through the fields of which her house was. She kept thinking about an anime that she had recently discovered. 'That is a really cool anime! I actually have a crush on one of the characters...' She blushed after this thought before looking around herself. "This field is so beautiful during August." she mumbled to herself. She kept walking and eventually ended up in the woods that surrounded her house. She noticed that a blue sign that represented the fonic arts is on the path and stopped to examine it.

"Now why is this here?" She laughed to herself and stood in the middle just as Tear had done in the first episode. "Ha! Like this would work." She didn't know how wrong she was. She felt a rush and suddenly found herself falling. "No! Ahhhh!" She felt herself hit the ground and everything went black...

-With Luke, Natalia, and Guy-

"Guy! Did you find Luke?" Guy smiled and Luke tensed up. "Yes Princess Natalia!" With that, guy jumped down. "He's up there." he told Natalia. "You idiot! Don't tell her!" Luke yelled. "Luke! What are you doing up there?" she asked. "What I do is none of your business! After all, I won't be able to leave this place." He jumped down and swung down two branches and was about to land on the ground when a flash enveloped the area, making Luke fall and tumble in a roll down to Natalia's feet. Natalia helped Luke get up before noticing a girl Luke's age with hair as long as his that was blue with black faded into the ends.

She had similar jacket like Luke's with an open stomach and back area. Her pants were baggy cargo pants and were black and blue. Her jacket was black with blue edging, buttons, and buckles and split just like Luke's did. It spread down to her knees and her boots were black and blue. She had a sword around her waist that looked more thin than Luke's but it was longer by at least two inches. Luke walked over to her and poked her, getting a groan out of her. "Why in the world does she look like me?" Guy and Natalia just shook their heads and shrugged.

Luke suddenly got enveloped in a golden light and he clutched his head. "My head!" He fell down to his knees and started hearing a voice. _Luke...fragment of my soul...heed my voice..._ Luke, finally just collapsed and everyone else noticed that the girl had also been glowing, shaking and sobbing during his ordeal. Both of them passed out into unconsiousness.

-A few hours later-

Cam woke up in a bed. She felt a little weight off to the side and looked over at it. She shrieked and fell off the bed, successfully waking up the red haired man next to her. "Hey! Don't wake him up!" another person she recognized said. She gasped and pointed at him and the now conscious Luke. "Y-You're and you're LUKE AND GUY!" Both men looked at her in surprise. "Y-You know us?" Luke asked. Cam just sat there and looked around. "H-How did I get here? Where did these clothes come from? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR! IT'S AWESOME!"

Cam was looking at her hair when Luke coughed. "Why do you look so much like me? It's kind of unnerving." Cam shrugged. "I really don't know." Guy waved his hand. "It doesn't matter right now. I just want to know why both of you got those headaches at the same time." Cam remembered the headache and what the person had told her. "Camilla...fragment of my soul...heed my voice...What the hell is that supposed to mean Luke?" Luke looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-You heard the same thing?" Camilla nodded. "Well, they've been accuring since the Malkuth kidnapping..." Guy said.

Camilla's eyes widened but she kept quiet. She couldn't disrupt any of the timeline. She had no idea what would happen. "Those Malkuth bastards! What the hell did they do to me?!" Luke yelled and held his head. "Asch..." Camilla muttered. They both turned to her and she blushed. "What did you say? Asch?" Luke asked. "I-It was nothing. You don't need to worry about." Camilla said with the blush still covering her face. Both Guy and Luke just shrugged it off. A knock was then heard at the door. "Come in!" Luke said.

A maid opened the door. "Pardon me, His Grace is calling for you. Please come to the drawing room. Just you and the girl." Luke nodded. "Alright. Dismissed." She left and he got up. "Well! Come on!" Camilla got up and started remembered what was going to happen. She remembered EVERYTHING up to the twenty sixth episode of Tales of the Abyss and sighed. She could NOT afford to interfere. She just followed Luke through the maze of the castle. She watched as his long hair swayed as he walked.

She had always admired his hair. That was kind of why she gained a crush on him up until he cut his hair. Then she grew a liking for Asch and realized he was definetly her type. She looked at her hair and couldn't help but love how it had managed to become her two favorite colors. It was a dark royal blue except for the tips which faded into black just like how Luke's went from red to orange. It was even the exact length and style as his. She also loved her clothes and the way they fit.

Luke stopped at a door and looked back at her. She was still staring at his hair but quickly blushed when he noticed. "Hahahaha! Do you like my hair?" he asked. She just blushed a little more and nodded. "Well yours is very nice as well. It could be brighter though." She glared and stuck her tongue out. He just laughed and opened the door. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw her. "Here I am Father." Luke said indifferently. "Err yes, sit down Luke. And who's this?" Luke put his feet on the table and looked at his father. "This is Camilla. We found her in the woods."

His father coughed. "But she looks so similar to you..." his father whispered. Luke continued indifferently. "She gets headaches at the same time I do and hears the same voices. Anyway, Sensei? Will you help me train today?" Van looked at Camilla who was trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew just how dangerous he really was and she did not want to give that away just yet. "We will later. But before that, we have something important to discuss. Luke, listen well." Luke crossed arms and got his feet off the table.

"Dorian General Grants will be returning to Daath tomorrow-" Luke interupted him. "Why all of a sudden?" Van turned to him, totally disregarding Camilla. "You're aware that I'm part of the Oracle Knights and a faction of the Order of Lorelei, aren't you?" Luke nodded. "You're the commandant of the Oracle, right?" Van nodded. "That's right. My current mission is to take command of the Oracle Knights and protect Fon Master Ion." Van paused and Luke took this opportunity to talk. "Fon Master Ion? What's that?"

Camilla chuckled at his ignorance but didn't say anything. "He is the leader of the Order of Lorelei." Luke's mother said. "Two thousand years ago, Yulia Jue, who held a great power, read the planet's memory through Fonons. The Score that narrates the planets life from birth to death is protected by the Order of Lorelei and makes sure that it is not misused." Camilla looked back up at Van who was already looking at her. Luke grabbed her attention by talking again, forcing her to look away from Van. "So that Ion guy is very important?"

"Of course. It is thanks to the Fon Master that peace was formed between the Malkuth Empire with whom we'd battled for centuries and our own country, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear." Then Luke's father began to talk. "If the previous Fon Master, Evenos, was the one to end the Hod War, the present Fon Master can be considered a symbol of peace. And that Fon Master Ion is currently missing." Van then took over the conversation. "As part of the Oracle Knights, it is my duty to protect him."

Camilla crossed her arms. She knew that what he was saying was complete bullshit but she couldn't say anything for fear of ruining everything. "No way!" Luke yelled and got up from his seat. "If you go back home, who will supervise my lessons?!" Luke's father started talking trying to calm him down. "Dorian General Grants will eventually come back. It would do you some good to learn a bit of patience though." Luke huffed and sat back down.

"Dear, you don't have to speak so harshly. This child has already lived through a traumatic experience that made him lose his memories." Luke's mother said to Luke's father. "Susanne, you're spoiling him too much." Luke's father replied. "Although, I wonder if keeping him locked up here is such a good thing." Van interrupted. "That's right! Why does Uncle insist on keeping me locked up in here?" Luke yelled. _'Because you're a weapon.'_ Camilla thought. She just wanted to scream and kill Van right this instant but she knew she couldn't ruin the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**More to Learn**

Author's Note: I decided I'd just split about each episode in half so they all SHOULD be around this length. They may just decrease in length as it goes on. Then again, it may not. Who knows, they may stay like this. By the way, I've only watched the anime and not played the game yet so just keep in mind that this is based off the anime. Here's the story!

Disclaimer-

Author- Come on Luke! I'm sorry!

Luke- No your not! I hate doing the disclaimers!

Author- But you do them so well!

Luke- Really?!

Author- Yeah! No one else can do it as good as you. (smirks)

Luke- Okay! I'll do it! CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters! But she does however, own Camilla!

Author- Thank you so much Luke!

**Chapter 2**

Luke turned to her. "Did you say something?" She looked at him as if he were crazy just to blow him off. She knew he must have heard her thoughts. "No." He shrugged it off and turned back to his mother who had begun to speak. "My brother only wishes for your safety. Once you become of age, you will be free to leave." Luke gained a very dissapointed look on his face before saying, "I know." Van began speaking again just to try to cheer him up. "Luke, to make up for the time I'll be gone, let's train as much as you want today."

Luke's face immediately brightened. "You really mean it Sensei?! I'll get my sword right now!" Luke left before Camilla could follow him and she was stuck with everyone else. "Now that he's gone, would you like to explain your appearance...Camilla?" Camilla blushed. "You can call me Cam for short. But I don't recall how I got here. I was just err running some errands in a city nearby, then all of a sudden, I find myself laying down in Luke's bed. Apparently we both had past out when we had the headache." Van gestured for her to stop talking.

"Do you have any relation to Luke? You look very similar." Cam shook her head. "No. Not that I know of. It's strange. I didn't look like this before. I used to have brown hair and average clothes and I was actually a different person completely. I have no idea what happened." She said putting her hands up in defense. "But, I do know who you all are. I have nowhere to stay but I could be a guard for Luke if that will help me earn my keep." Van's eyes narrowed. "Okay. But you will have to pass a test. Van, you should challenge her but not too hard. Just to see if she's capable." the Duke said.

"Now Cam, you can follow Van out to the courtyard where you can be tested and then Luke's training can go underway. Do not disappoint or you will be cast off and banned from visiting." the Duke said as she followed Van through the hallways. _'I'm glad I was able to afford getting those martial arts classes and the sword training. I know the same style so there shouldn't be an issue. I'm pretty good but I could never beat Van.' _They ended up at the courtyard where Guy and Luke were waiting.

"Ah! Sensei! May we begin?" Van grinned and shook his head. "Not yet Luke. Your father ordered this girl to be tested to see if she is fit to be your guard." Luke's face immediately broke out in anger. "What?! I don't need a guard!" Van chuckled. "No, you don't. But she needs a place to stay. She's homeless. I'll test her then we'll begin your training." Luke crossed his arms. "This shouldn't take long. No one can beat Sensei!" Camilla's eyes narrowed and she drew her sword. She had been trained in The Tales of the Abyss styles but she also trained in martial arts. It gave her a slight advantage.

She got into her stance with her legs spread apart and sword slightly to the side, pointed towards Van. He chuckled. "A nice stance. Defensive and offensive at the same time." He took his sword and unsheathed it. He got into his stance and Camilla kept her eyes on him. She had no idea what he'd do. He charged at her but she knew it was just a mock charge. She stepped to the side and watched as he swiped the flat of his sword at her back. She blocked it and swept her leg out at his feet.

His feet fell out from under him and he quickly recovered. "Ah, smart. Trained in martial arts correct?" She nodded and went to swipe at one of his legs. He jumped up and avoided the blade. She flipped up, always keeping her eyes on Van. After about ten minutes of swords clashing and a few kicks thrown, Van finally landed a hit with the flat of his blade to her back. She got up and panted. He smiled. "Alright. You passed. You are to follow Luke everywhere he goes and make sure he doesn't do anything he's not supposed to. Guard him with your life." She nodded.

Luke was pulling his hair and jumping around. "Are you serious Sensei?! That...that GIRL has to watch me?!" Cam bowed to both of them. "I'm afraid so Luke. At least she's loyal." Van said. _'Like you're loyal at all...' _she thought. Suddenly, a woman's voice filled the area. "tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe..." Luke and Cam looked at the woman coming down the steps. _'Tear' _Camilla thought. "What the?" Luke began. Guy and Van collapsed to their knees soon followed by Cam and Luke.

"Luke!" Camilla tried to move over to Luke but couldn't move. The gardener who was also on his knees started talking. "T-That's a Fonic hymn." Tear jumped off the roof. "I've found you at last! Vandesdelca, you traitor!" she yelled. Van's eyes widened as he looked at her. She started running towards him just as he was getting up. "Time to die!" she yelled. She started swiping at him but he had regained his movement and was able to dodge and draw his sword.

"Who's that girl?" Luke whimpered. "Tear..." Camilla muttered under her breath knowing Luke couldn't hear her. "So it is you Mystearica! Why are you doing such a thing?" Van said. "You should know better than anyone! I will never forgive you!" she yelled at him. His eyes narrowed and she charged him. Luke got up and Cam followed him. "Luke, no!" she screamed. But it was too late, Luke had drawn his sword and had blocked Tear's spear.

Camilla ran to them and grabbed Luke's foot. She knew what would happen but she absolutely had to stay with him. She got a headache and she could feel Luke tense up. _You who share the same existance as I, recieve the will of Lorelei...open the way... _"This is the Seventh Fonon..." Tear muttered before panicking. She put a spell in front of herself before they were teleported away. _Awaken...fragment of my soul..._ "Wake up! Hey, wake up you two!" Both Camilla and Luke opened their eyes at the same time.

They both sat up and looked at each other. "You heard it too?" They both asked at the same time. "What happened?" Luke yelled. Tear looked at them both thinking they were both just as clueless. "We were blown away." Luke looked at her. "Blown away? You mean...that's right! You!" Camilla interupted. "Not the time Luke! Tear, why did that happen?" Tear looked at her in confusion but answered her question anyway. "It seems as if a hyperresonance occured between Luke and I...to think that Luke was a Seventh Fonist as well..."

"Seventh Fonist?" Luke questioned. "Er anyway, we have to move. The forest is dangerous at night. I sure hope there's a town nearby." she said. Cam helped Luke up and bowed for good measure. Totally disregarding Cam, Luke turned to Tear. "Where are..." Luke stopped and ran to edge of the cliff they had landed on. "Whoa. What is this?" Camilla perked up. "It's the sea. You've never seen it have you?" He shook his head no. "So this is the...sea?" She nodded. "First, we should get out of this valley and try to reach the shore." Tear interupted as she started walking away.

"Are you listening?" she asked. Cam grabbed his arm and he shook it off. "Oh yeah! Why did you attack Sensei?" Cam just followed him as he started questioning Tear. "All I can say is I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. I will take responsibility and take you back to Baticul." she said. "Why do I have to go with a stranger like you?" he asked. "My name is Tear. And there's no way you could get back home on your own unless your little friend knows her way around."

Luke crossed her arms. "Of course she does! Come on Cam!" Camilla shook her head. "I'm afraid not Luke. We need her help." He huffed and crossed his arms. "What kind of guard are you?!" She bowed. "Your guard. And I'm only doing what's best." He huffed and glared at her. They all heard rustling in the bushes and a monster jumped out. "Monsters!" Tear yelled. Camilla unsheathed her sword and got in front of Luke. Tear cut the first monster in half before more jumped out of the woods.

The front half almost landed of Luke but Camilla swatted it to the side. "Th-Those are monsters? Why are they here?" Luke yelled. Tear started cutting through them and Camilla stayed in front of Luke, cutting through each one that came their way. One snuck up behind her and was about to attack Luke so he pulled out his sword and held it out in front of him. He stabbed the monster and the monster fell on Luke. Camilla finished off the monsters she had been dealing with and looked back at Luke. "Luke!"

He pushed the monster off of him and started swiping at random monsters. Tear got on top of a rock and began singing. "tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe..." All of the monsters froze so Cam and Luke started swiping through them. Luke finished and sat down panting. Cam stopped and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'll be fine." he said. "This was your first real fight wasn't it?" Tear asked as she walked up. "Is that bad?" Luke asked.

"No. You were helpful. Thank you. You too Camilla." Tear nodded at Camilla and smiled at Luke. "Well, I just want to get back to the manor as quick as possible. Come on, let's go! I don't want to stay any longer in this dangerous place." Luke said. Luke started walking in a random direction with Camilla on his tail. Tear just shook her head and followed them. They eventually came up to a river and Luke bent over. "We finally made it!" Tear got her spear into position. "Someone's here."

They noticed a guy with a water bucket. He dropped it and yelled. "Who are you guys?!" Camilla waved her arms in front of them in defense. "We're not the Dark Wings! Please! We're just lost!" she said. The man seemed to calm down after she said that. "Who are the Dark Wings?" Luke asked. "A group of thieves that are running wild in this area." the man answered. "Since you're lost, you can ride in my carriage. I'm a coachman. The horses and customers are taking a break over there."

"A coach! We're saved!" Luke said. "Will you go to the capital?" Tear asked. Camilla just stood off to the side knowing the cost of the trip. "Yes! It's our final destination." The coachman said. "Ah but it costs 20,000 Gald for one person. Got it?" he asked. "It's expensive." Tear muttered. "Really? It's actually rather cheap. When we reach the city, my father will pay you!" Luke told the coachman. "That won't do. You have to pay before the trip." The coachman told Luke. Tear sighed and unclipped a necklace from around her neck.

She handed it to the coachman. "Take this." The coachman looked at it will admiration. "Ohh, that's quite a beautiful gem. Alright! Come with me." The coachman began walking off. "You've got some nice stuff with you." Luke commented. "Now I won't have to dirty my shoes anymore!" Luke said following Tear and the coachman. Camilla followed Luke and they got in the coach. After a few hours, Luke fell asleep and Camilla soon followed. Luke woke up to see Camilla on his shoulder.

He moved her so her head was against the back of their seat. He looked out the window and stretched before yawning. Camilla woke up just as he did that and yawned. "So you guys finally woke up." Luke looked at her. "I was worried about what would happen to us for a moment, but with this I'll be able to go back home." Tear just said "Yes." indifferently. Suddenly, the coach vibrated and everyone gasped. The coachman looked up. "That's..." Luke opened the window and looked outside and was surprised at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**More to Learn**

Author's Note: I'm sticking along the lines of the episodes of Tales of the Abyss so if you've only played the game, it's almost pretty much quote for quote. Almost. Whatever, please review so I know if you like it or not!

Disclaimer:

Author- Hey Luke! Thanks for bringing Guy with you.

Luke- No problem!

Guy- Happy to meet you.

Author- Haha you too. You want to read my story?

Guy- Sure, but can I do the disclaimer?

Author- Uh no. Not right now. Luke pretty much took over that.

Luke- You bet I did!

Guy- Alright whatever.

Luke- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters besides Camilla. And this is based off the anime, not the game.

**Chapter 3**

Camilla looked out the window and gasped. "To the coach out there, out of the way! You'll be caught in the crossfire!" Camilla recognized that voice of Jade the Necromancer and almost fainted. The coach steered off to the side and stopped. Luke and Camilla immediately jumped out followed by Tear. "Awesome! What's that?" Luke asked. "The army's chasing those bandits!" the coachman said. "Bandits?" Luke questioned. "Remember? The ones your friend said you weren't. The Dark Wings."

Camilla saw the car on the bridge drop several things on it and realized what was about to happen. "The Tartarus! It's going to activate a shield!" Camilla immediately covered her mouth when that slipped. "Tartarus? Is that what that is?" Luke asked. She nodded sadly. The bridge then began to explode and the Tartarus had a purplish blue shield in front of it. "Girl! How do you know about the Malkuth's newest land dreadnought!" The coachman yelled. "Um, I've visited the area recently. There was a lot of talk about it." Camilla answered.

Camilla turned to Luke. "M-Malkuth military?!" he yelled. "Then the capital we're heading to is..." Tear began. "The home to His Majesty Peony the Ninth, Grand Chokmah." The coachman finished. "I was mistaken..." Tear whispered. "What?!" Luke yelled. They ended up riding to a smaller town in the coach just because they didn't want to go into the capital. "Do you really want to get off here?" the coachman asked. "Yes. We still have somewhere to go." Tear said.

"Okay then, take care!" the coachman said before leaving. "What do you mean, we're in the Malkuth Empire?!" Luke yelled at Tear after she sighed. "It appears we were blown this far away." Tear said before pulling out a map. "What's that?" Luke asked. She pointed to something on the map. "This is Engeve...The Rotelro Bridge from earlier just got destroyed...so our only choice is to cross the border by sea." Tear said. "Darn it! We have to walk again!" Luke said. "That's a small villiage." he commented while looking at the villiage nearby.

"If you compare it to Baticul, I suppose it is." Tear said. They walked down to the villiage and walked past a pen of rappigs. "What the heck is this?" Luke asked. The rappig snorted in his face and he fell back. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "Engeve is famous for raising crops and livestock." Tear said. "These are rappigs Luke." Camilla said, answering his question. They walked into the villiage and Camilla followed Luke everywhere. "Oh! So cool!" Luke said looking around

Camilla looked at Tear and knew what she was thinking remembering the thoughts from the first episode. "He has been locked up and has never been to a place like this." Camilla answered Tear's thoughts. Tear looked shocked but their attention was soon diverted to Luke who had stolen an apple. "Don't mess with me you thief!" the man who had offered the apple to Luke yelled. Everyone in the area looked at Luke who was still eating the apple. "That brat stole an apple from me!" the man yelled. "What?" another person yelled.

Camilla stood next to Luke. "Luke, you're supposed to pay for things in unfamiliar territory." She whispered. He looked at the apple but continued eating it. "Why should I? He could recieve his payment from the manor later." She glared at him and took the apple but couldn't help but hear the people around her. "Could they be behind the recent storehouse robberies?" Someone went to grab Luke. "Hey!" the man yelled. Some people grabbed them and started dragging them.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Luke yelled totally disregarding Camilla who had decided to just walk beside them knowing what was happening and going peacefully. They came up to a house and banged open the door. "Rose! We've got trouble!" one of the men yelled. "Hush! I have an important guest from the military here! Keep it down!" the woman inside the house yelled. The man had Luke bent over and someone had grabbed Camilla by the hair, also making her bend over. "Hey! Let go of my hair!"

She screamed. "Jade!" Camilla yelled. Jade just smirked and sipped on his tea. "That one stole food and this one defended him! They might be members of the Dark Wings!" the man yelled. "Let me go!" Luke yelled. Camilla just sat still as he struggled. "Luke! Calm down! We are in the presence of Jade the Necromancer!" Jade frowned when Camilla refered to him that way but didn't do anything. Luke stopped struggling but kept yelling. "Huh? These kids?" The woman named Rose asked.

"He took from my shop without paying and she defended him!" Luke looked back at the person holding him. "I told you! That's-" Luke was cut off. "Gentlmen, calm down. I understand the problem." Jade got up and walked over to Luke and Camilla. "If they really is with the Dark Wings, I'll be responsible for their interrogation." The people let go of Camilla and Luke and Camilla immediately bowed. "It's an honor Colonel Jade Curtiss." she said. "Get up Camilla." Luke said. She obeyed and smiled.

"That is correct Camilla. I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Imperial Forces, 3rd Division. And you two are?" Luke got up and pointed to himself. "I'm Luke! Luke Fon-" he was cut off. Tear came up behind him and covered his mouth. "Have you forgotten? We're in enemy territory! If you reveal who you are, you won't get off easy." she whispered harshly into his ear. Camilla distracted Jade by bowing. "I am Camilla Fierce, Luke's guard. This is his first time visting the area." Jade smirked.

"The Dark Wings have been chased off by the Malkuth military on the other side of the Rotelro Bridge." Tear said. Jade smirked. "Ah, I see. You three were riding in that coach I ran into earlier." The woman next to him looked at him. "What is this about Colonel?" she asked. "Just as she said, what looked to be the Dark Wings had escaped to Kimlascan territory." Jade said. "Besides, it seems that the food thieves aren't human." someone appeared a the door.

"Fon Master Ion..." Jade muttered. "I've investigated the food storehouse. I found this in the corner of the room." The fon master handed Rose a small puff of something. "This is fur from a sacred cheagle." she said. "Yes. It was probably a cheagle that raided your storehouses." Fon Master Ion said. "There, you see? I told you it wasn't me!" Luke said. Everyone of the citizens began feeling ashamed and Rose clapped her hands. "Alright! Alright! Alright! Now that we know the truth, get back to work everyone!"

Everyone began leaving but Tear stopped the man who Luke had stolen the apple from. "Here. It's for the apple. Please forgive us." Tear told the man. Camilla touched Luke on the arm. "You apologize as well." she said. Luke crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Why should I?" he said in a snotty way. "Ah, it's fine. I was at fault too. Later!" the man walked out and closed the door. "I'm sorry about that, you three. Food is the source of our income, so we've all been uptight lately."

Camilla and Tear adjusted their gaze to Jade and Fon Master Ion but accepted the apology. They were walking outside when Luke spoke. "Why do these things happen to me?" he questioned. "Why was Fon Master Ion here..." Tear whispered. "Fon Master Ion?" Luke asked. "He's the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei." Tear responded. "Hold on a sec. I'm sure I heard Ion had gone missing." Camilla kept looking ahead. "What could this mean?" Tear asked. "It didn't look like he was kidnapped..." Tear finished.

Camilla smirked when she heard a familiar voice from down the road. "Master Ion!" Tear and Luke looked in that direction and a yound girl with a doll hanging from her shoulders came running down the road. "Ion?" Luke questioned. "Honestly, where could Master Ion have run off to?" She was looking everywhere. "Say. Could you be his Fon Master's guardian?" Tear asked. "Yep. I am! Do you know where he is?" she asked. "Fon Master Ion is at that house back there Anise." Camilla said.

"Really?! Thank you so much! Maaasssttteeerrr Ioooonnnnn!" Anise took off down the road after bowing. "Ahh hey!" Luke yelled before sighing. "We could have asked her for directions." he said. "But what is she? A Fon Master- something?" he asked Camilla. "A Fon Master Guardian? They are a special force of Oracle Knights that serve as a personal guard for the Fon Master. If she's accompanying him, that means his journey is officially recognized by the Order." Camilla answered.

"So what was with the info about him missing?" Luke asked utterly confused. They decided to just head back to the villiage and find a place to stay. Luke walked from his room to Tear's and knocked. Camilla was listening from the room next to them. She wanted to hear this before going to sleep. "Yes?" Tear asked as she opened the door. "What's wrong?" Tear asked the angry/embarrased Luke. "Do you have something to write with?" Luke asked. "To write with?" Tear asked.

She got a pen and some paper and handed it to Luke. "Here. What are you going to do?" she asked. "My diary." Luke said with a blush. "A diary? You...keep one?" Tear whispered. "So what?" Luke asked with the blush getting deeper. "Personally, it's a bother, but the doctor said I have to so..." Luke could feel the unpleasant memories coming back. "The...doctor?" Tear asked. "I don't have any memory of my childhood, from the time before I was kidnapped by the Malkuth..." he began.

"So, since I don't know when I'll get amnesia again, they told me to keep a diary." he finished. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that something like that had happened..." Tear said. "Don't be kind all of a sudden. It doesn't feel right. Oh yeah, what do you know about cheagles? Those sacred beasts or whatever." He felt curious about them since they were mentioned. "They're herbivores that live in the woodlands of the East Rugnica Plains. Along with the founder Yulia, they're one of the symbols of the Order of Lorelei."

Luke clenched his fist and smiled. "Alright! We're going there tomorrow!" Tear was confused so she asked. "To do what?" she asked. "Catch one and bring it back to the villiagers here." he responded before walking out to his room. Camilla got away from her door and found a mirror. "Wow. I actually do look like Luke. Except my hair and clothes. Why are my eyes red? That's strange. I love my hair though. How long am I going to be stuck here? I'm so confused. I know I was an orphan in the beginning and I had nothing but a small house in the middle of the woods but this is just strange."

Camilla kept talking unaware of the red haired man listening outside her door. "I have nothing to go back to. But I have no idea if I'll be forced back. I keep getting the same voices in my head but I already know these words. When does Asch show up again? Another few episodes? Oh gosh, I have no chance with Asch. I have to go to sleep. We have important events tomorrow." Camilla sat down on the bed and Luke went back to bed with questions running through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Alright Luke! Time to share the disclaimer!

Luke- No! I'm the only perfect one for it!

Guy- Sure Luke.

Luke- The author told me!

Guy- Well she lied!

Luke- That's so mean!

Guy- I know.

Author- Just let Guy do the disclaimer.

Luke- Fine!

Guy- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own Camilla! Also, this is based off the anime, not the game.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Tear, Camilla, and Luke headed to the woods in search of Cheagles. "There's no way we could capture a wild animal in this forest!" Tear said. "But I won't be satisfied until we get one!" Luke shot back. Camilla just sighed. So much was going to happen and she was having trouble not telling them what awaited them. They heard a rustling up ahead followed by some growls and snarls. "Hey, look! Isn't he that Ion kid?" Luke asked.

Camilla and Tear looked over to see Fon Master Ion defending himself against a bunch of monsters surrounding him. One lunged at Ion only for Ion to use fonic arts to blow them all away. Fon Master Ion was panting before collapsing to his knees. Luke, Tear and Camilla all ran to him in shock. "Hey, are you alright?" Luke asked. "I-I'm alright. I just used an overly strong Daathic arte." Ion responded. "Here." Tear held out her hand and Ion took it to help get back to his feet. "Thank you." Ion said.

"Ah, you three were in Engeve yesterday." Ion said. "I'm Luke." Luke said and Ion turned to him. "Luke. Means 'Light of the Sacred Flame' in ancient Ispanion doesn't it?" Ion asked. "Yes it does." Camilla said. "Well it's a nice name." Ion said with a chuckle. Luke blushed. "R-Really? That's what it means? I-Interesting." Luke said. "I'm Camilla Fierce, his guard. But you can call me Cam." Ion nodded and smiled. "Another nice name. Nice to meet you." Ion shook Camilla's hand.

"And I'm Tear from the first platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs. I'm the Locrian Sergeant." Ion smiled. "Aren't you Van's sister? I've heard about you." Luke seemed surprised to hear this. "What?! You're Sensei's sister?! Then why are you after his life?!" Luke yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" Ion asked Tear. "Ah no this is something between us-" Luke cut her off. "Don't avoid the question!" Luke yelled.

Everyone directed their attention to a small animal that had poked it's head out from behind a tree. "What's that thing?" Luke asked. "It's a cheagle." Ion said. Tear put a hand over her mouth and blushed. 'How cute!' she thought. "That little...I've finally found you! Just you wait!" Luke said before taking off after it with Camilla in tow. "Would it be better not to inquire about Van?" Ion asked Tear. "I'm sorry. It relates to my hometown." Tear said. Ion nodded. "I understand." They followed Luke only to see that he'd lost the cheagle.

"Damn. Where did it go?" Luke asked himself. "What's wrong?" Tear asked coming up behind him and Camilla. "He lost it." Camilla responded with a giggle. "Hey! You were supposed to be helping me catch it! So it's also your fault!" Luke said pointing at Camilla. Camilla giggled again. "Nope. I'm just here to make sure you don't get hurt." Luke shrugged. "She has a point." Ion pointed in the direction they should head. "Their home should be further this way." he commented.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Luke inquired. "Cheagles are sacred to the Order of Lorelei. That's probably why he knows so much." Camilla told Luke. "Exactly. And that's why I would like to know what drives them to do such things." Master Ion said. "So our goal is the same. Then I guess there's no other way, come with us." Ion smiled. "Thank you very much! Sir Luke, you are very kind." Ion said making Luke blush. "W-Who is kind? Stop talking nonsense and let's go! Also, you can drop the honorifics."

"Yes Luke." Ion said with a smile across his face. Camilla giggled again and followed Luke as they began walking again. Soon enough, they came across a huge tree trunk with a hole in the front. Luke picked up an apple. "So...it's here." he said. They all walked inside and Camilla looked around. She knew they were surrounded. Something squeaked at Luke's feet. "W-What the-" Luke looked down at about several thousand cheagles surrounding them. 'They're so cute!' Tear thought as she looked around.

"Please let us through. We wish to speak to the elder." Ion told them. "You think these monsters can understand you?!" Luke asked Ion. "Legend has it that Yulia, the founder of the Order, made a pact with the cheagles and recieved their help. Surely-" Ion was cut off. "Are you related to Yulia Jue?" An old looking cheagle with a ring walked to the front of the group. "It really spoke!" Luke yelled. "This is the power of the ring we recieved from Yulia when the pact was formed." he said petting the ring he was holding.

"Are you related to Yulia Jue?" he asked again. "Yes. I am Fon Master Ion from the Order of Lorelei. Are you the cheagle elder?" Ion said. "Yes, indeed." Luke stepped forward rather rudely. "Hey, monster, you're the ones who stole food from Engeve, right?" The elder looked down. "I see. So you came to exterminate us?" A couple cheagles hugged each other. "Why have you done such a thing?" Ion asked. "One of our members set fire to the northern region. As a result, a pack of ligers who lived there moved to this forest in order to feed on us."

Tear gasped. "Then, the reason you took food from the villiage..." Ion began. "We are giving them in place of our members. There is no other way to save them." The cheagle finished. "That's-" Ion began but Luke cut him off. "Hmph. It's no concern of mine. It's a known fact that weaklings are the ones who are eaten." Luke said with crossed arms. "That might be true but..." Ion didn't finish. "Fine then. What do we do now?" Tear asked. "What, you say? Take them to the villiage and-" he was cut off.

"If we do that, Engeve will be next for the ligers to prey upon." Tear argued. "I don't care what happens to that villiage!" Luke shot back. "Let's negotiate with the ligers." Ion said interupting their arguement. "What?! There's no way you'd be able to speak with a monster!" Luke yelled. "It might be impossible for us, but we could bring a cheagle with us as an interpreter." Ion said calmly. "Well then, I shall lend my sorcerer's ring to that cheagle." The elder said as he began speaking in the cheagle language.

"Ah wait! That's not the problem!" Luke yelled. He'd had a habit of yelling when no one was paying attention to him. He stopped yelling when a little cheagle walked out of the group. "What's that little...?" he began. "This child is the one who caused the fire." The elder said. "That little one? How?" Tear asked. The elder mumbled something to the little cheagle and then the little cheagle breathed fire. "Woah! He breathed fire!" Luke exclaimed.

"We cheagles have the ability to breathe fire, although it usually only happens once we reach adulthood. This child has managed to do it at this young age. He wasn't able to control himself and set the forest fire. Even if he is a child, he must take responsibility for his actions. I would like you to take him with you." The elder said as he slipped the ring over the child's had so it was around his waist. It started floating and Luke was shocked. "It can fly?" he asked. "This is probably the power of the sorcerer's ring." Ion said.

"My name is Mieu. Nice to meet you!" the child said. "There's something very irritating about this thing." Luke said looking very angry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mieu franticaly began trying to make up for whatever he did. Luke started pulling at his hair. "The way it's talking is so annoying!" he yelled. "I'll show you! You little-" He smacked Mieu on the head, making him breathe fire on Luke. Luke let it go and it got even more frantic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luke grabbed it and started shaking it.

"Luke! Stop it!" Camilla said grabbing Mieu and holding him. "Are you okay?" Camilla asked Mieu. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Camilla hugged him. "Aw, you're just the cutest thing ever!" Luke watched as Camilla started smothering it. "Oh stop smothering the thing! Let's get going!" Luke dragged Camilla out as she put Mieu on her shoulder. "There. You can sit there so you're not in the air all the time." Mieu thanked her and they made their way to the liger queen's den.

"It's here. This is the liger queen's lair." Mieu said as they came up to another hole in another tree trunk. "Hurry up and go in!" Luke punched the cheagle off of Camilla's shoulder and set him flying. They all ended up walking in with Camilla holding Mieu. They came up to a huge liger in a nest with eggs in the middle. She woke up and growled. "So that's the one..." Luke said. "Mieu, could you try to speak with the liger?" Ion asked. "Okay!" Mieu floated a little closer to the liger.

The liger roared when Mieu was trying to speak, making Mieu run back to Camilla and hide in her hair. "She just said, 'The eggs are about to hatch so go away!'" Mieu said. "This is bad. Ligers guarding thier eggs are even more violent." Ion said. "Her highness is very angry that I burned her home down." Luke thought for a moment. "Maybe we should come back later." he commented. "But if we let the eggs hatch, her young will surely attack the village in search of food." Ion said.

"Then what should we do?" Luke asked. The liger stepped forward on a branch making a chain reaction. A piece of wood fell and was about to crush Mieu who had began floating again so Luke jumped forward and cut it in half. "T-Thank you!" Mieu said. "Don't get me wrong, I protected Ion, not you." Luke said. The liger roared and Mieu jumped back into Camilla's hair. "Oh no!" Mieu screamed. "What did she say?" Camilla asked with her sword drawn.

"She said she'll kill us and give us to her children if we don't leave." Mieu said. "Well I guess the negotiations are over." Camilla said. Mieu sat on her shoulder as she tried to protect Fon Master Ion who was the weakest of them all. "Fon Master Ion! Please stay back!" Camilla said as she got in between the liger and Ion. The liger roared and swiped Luke with her claw. Camilla looked at Tear who nodded. Tear got in front of Ion as Camilla took off after Luke. Luke landed on his feet and took off as soon as Camilla got to him.

The liger went to attack Tear and Ion but Tear put up a fonon shield, successfully blocking her. Luke went to swipe at the liger's head from above her but she easily swiped him to the side again. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell." Camilla turned to the familiar voice and smiled. That smile soon disappeared as Tear's shield broke. "Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now. Indignation!" Camilla stepped back as three rings appeared above the liger and another one under it. Lightning struck down on it and it laid down on it's side.

She had always wondered what it would look like in real life. Now that she saw it, she was terrified of Jade's power. He was one to take seriously. Everyone else turned to Jade who was pushing up his glasses. "Jade." Ion muttered. The girl from earlier poked her head out from behind him. "Master Ion!" she yelled as she ran to Ion. "I'm so happy you're safe!" She grabbed Ion's hand and held it. "Anise, I'm sorry for worrying you." Ion said. "You should be, I searched EVERYWHERE!" Anise said.

Luke walked over and saw the broken eggs. Camilla followed him and had a frown on her face. "This left me with a bitter taste in my mouth." Luke said. Camilla knew just how he felt. "You are kind...or maybe just soft." Tear walked up to him. "Hey! Anyone would feel this way after doing something like this!" Camilla defended. "You cold hearted witch!" Luke yelled at Tear. "My my, a love triangle? How intriging." Jade said. "Colonel Curtiss! We don't have that kind of relationship!" Tear yelled.

"I was only joking." Jade said. Camilla just shrugged it off knowing beforehand that that's what he was going to say. "Oh, and just call me Jade. No need to be so formal." Jade said with a smile on his face. "Jade, I'm sorry for acting on my own." the Fon Master said. "You used your power didn't you? Even though the doctor forbade you to?" Jade asked. "I'm sorry." Ion said. "Moreover, you have involved civilians." Jade pressed. "Hey! He's apologizing isn't he?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Stop complaining and forgive him already, old man!" Luke continued. "Oh, and here I thought you would grumble about being involved. This is unexpected." Jade said with a smirk. "Anyway, let's get out of here." Camilla said trying to get everyone off the topic. Anise soon joined them and they all walked outside. They returned to the cheagles and told them what happened. "We are grateful that you've kept your promise, even after two thousand years." the elder said.

"Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teachings. It's only natural." Ion said. "But the origin of the problem was Mieu causing a fire in the liger's home. I hereby banish Mieu from the cheagle tribe!" the elder said. Everyone gasped and Ion stepped forward. "That's too severe!" he exclaimed. "Of course. I don't mean forever. If I understand correctly, Mieu owes Master Luke his life. And cheagles do not forget their depts. Mieu will serve Master Luke for a cycle of seasons." the elder said making Mieu perk up.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed. The elder gave Mieu the ring and he floated over to Camilla's shoulder. "Actually, elder, Luke won't enjoy Mieu's company. But, I'll take full responsibility for Mieu if that would be okay!" Camilla said. The elder nodded. "Okay. That is fine. We wouldn't want to make our dept worse my Mieu's rambling annoying Mister Luke." Camilla smiled and hugged Mieu. "I'll do my best Master Camilla!" Mieu said. "It's okay. You can drop the honorifics. Just call me Cam!" Mieu smiled. "Okay Cam!"

They said their goodbyes to the cheagles and walked back the way they came. "Really, how did I get involved in this?" Luke asked himself. Camilla and Mieu were having a conversation about what Mieu was doing before they came when Luke flipped around. "Could you tell that thing to SHUT UP! It's annoying!" Camilla scowled. "No Luke! We're having a conversation! That's just like me telling you to shut up RIGHT NOW!" Luke scoffed and continued walking. "As you were saying Mieu..."

Camilla intended to keep the conversation going while keeping an eye on Tear. 'I wish I were in her place. Mieu's so cute!' Tear thought. "I know Tear. I'll let you borrow him sometime if you want." Camilla said. Tear was surprised yet again of Camilla responding to her thoughts. She blushed and they kept walking. Camilla turned to Jade who was now talking to Anise who had located the Tartarus. "It's just in front of the forest. You said hurry, Colonel, so we all did our best to come as fast as we could." Camilla looked around herself. She glared at the Colonel.

Soldiers surrounded them and Camilla let Mieu get in her hair. "Let's get this over with Colonel. No unnessesary roughness. I needed to talk to you in private anyway." Camilla said. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Luke asked. "Restrain them at once. They're the ones emitting the unknown seventh fonons." Jade said. "Yeah, that's Jade for you. Really Colonel!" Camilla said. "I've never met you before in my life!" Jade commented. "I know! We can talk in the Tartarus! Just put me in a seperate room as those two! Then we'll talk." Camilla said. Jade nodded and they were led to the Tartarus.


	5. Chapter 5

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Because you're acting childish Luke, I called Jade, Anise, and TEAR to help talk some sense into you and show you they can share doing the disclaimer.

Luke- Whatever.

Tear- You need to learn to share.

Anise- Yeah! It's not fair to everyone else if you don't.

Guy- Watch. I'll let one of you guys do the disclaimer.

Anise- Oooh! I wanna!

Jade- No Anise. I believe it's my turn.

Anise- But Colonel!

Jade- Remember? We have to share.

Author- Why are Luke and Tear so quiet? (Looks over and immediately covers her mouth to keep from laughing)

Anise- What? (Looks over and turns away.) Oh...

Guy- Wow. Didn't know Luke had it in him.

Tear and Luke- (Seperate from the kiss and look at everyone) What?

Author- Uh nothing! (Whispers to Jade) Quick! Do the disclaimer so we can go feast on my secret stash of apple juice in the back of the fridge. (Joke from another story where Jade is obsessed with apple juice after getting turned into a kid. I'll get the author and the title put up on here on the next chapter.)

Jade- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own Camilla! Also, this is based off the anime, not the game. Let's go raid the stash of apple juice!

**Chapter 5**

"The hyperresonnance of Seventh Fonons occured in Baticul, the capital of the Kingdom of Kimlasca, and ended in Tataroo Valley, on Malkuth territory. If you're the ones who caused the huperresonnance, it would mean that you've crossed our border illegally." Jade said as he looked at the three people in handcuffs. "Huh. What an obnoxious man." Luke said. "He called you obnoxious Colonel." Anise said with a giggle. "Oh, I'm so insulted." Jade said with a chuckle.

"Well moving along...I know that Tear is an Oracle Knight. But you Luke, what's your full name?" Jade asked. "Luke fon Fabre. The Luke you guys failed to kidnap." Luke said. Everyone but the Colonel, Tear, and Camilla was surprised. "So, you're the son of Duke Fabre, who is related to the Kimlascan royal family by marriage?" Jade confirmed to himself. "Oh wow! The son of a Duke! In other words, a chance to marry into money!" Anise had hearts in her eyes and was doing twirls.

"Why did you come to the Malkuth Empire? Moreover, what's this about kidnapping? It doesn't sound pleasant." Jade asked ignoring Anise. "Putting the kidnapping to the side, what happened was a mere accident. This is definatly not a move from Duke Fabre against the Malkuth!" Tear interupted. "Colonel, it is as Tear says. They don't seem to be enemies." Ion told Jade. "Well it certainly does seem that way." Jade agreed. "Actually, we'd like you to assist us." Ion said as someone unlocked Luke and Tear's handcuffs but not Camilla's.

"First you treat innocent people like criminals then ask for help?" Luke questioned sliding a glance Camilla's way. Mieu was still on her shoulder not doing or saying anything. "We are heading towards the Kindom of Kimlasca under orders from Emporor Peony the Ninth of the Malkuth Empire." Jade said. "Don't tell me. To declare war?" Tear asked. "To declare war?! So that means a war's going to start?!" Luke exclaimed. "On the contrary Master Luke. We're going to prevent a war from happening." Anise said.

"To prevent a war? Is it really that bad? The relation between Kimlasca and Malkuth I mean." Luke asked. "I think you're the only one who doesn't know." Anise said. "You're obnoxious too, you know that?" Luke told her. "If we leave things like they are, a large scale war is likely to start soon. It has been fifteen years since the Hod War ended. And now, localized skirmishes occur frequently." Jade added. "Therefore, His Imperial Majesty Peony decided to send a letter to Kimlasca in order to conclude a peace treaty." Ion said.

"He requested me to come along as a neutral ambassador." Ion finished. "If that's true, why are you rumored to be missing? Sensei Van left to look for you." Luke asked. "That's because I escaped from Mohs' custody with the aid of the Malkuth military." Ion said. "Who's Mohs?" Luke asked. "Mohs is, as you know, the head of the faction opposing Master Ion. At present, the Order of Lorelei is divided in two factions, the reformist faction, centered around Master Ion, and the conservative Grand Maestro faction, centered around Mohs." Jade informed.

"Grand Maestro Mohs wishes for a war to start." Ion finished. Tear gasped. "Fon Master Ion! There must be some mistake! Grand Maestro Mohs only wishes for the fulfillment of the Score! There's no way he would want such a thing to happen!" Tear exclaimed. "So Tear's on the Grand Maestro's side. That's quite a shock." Anise said. "I'm neutral." Tear replied. "But why does that Mohs guy want to start a war?" Luke asked. "That's confidential to the Order of Lorelei. I'm not allowed to talk about it." Ion told Luke.

"What a tightwad." Luke commented. "Regardless of the state of affairs within the Order, we have to bring the letter to Kimlasca at all costs." Ion said. "However, we are soldiers of the opposing country. Even if we go as emissaries of peace, it will be difficult to pass the border without problems. This is where we need you...no...actually, we only need your status." Jade told Luke with a smirk on his face. "Hey hey old man. You shouldn't talk like that. Besides, wouldn't it be polite to bow your head when you ask someone a favor?" Luke asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh dear..." Jade muttered before walking off to the side and bowing. A soldier protested but Jade ignored him. "I beg you to lend us your aid, Master Luke." Luke chuckled. "You really have no pride." Luke commented. "Unfortunatly for you, my pride is not so cheap as to be shaken by such petty matters." Jade retorted. "I get it. You just need to meet with Uncle right?" Luke confirmed. "Thank you very much. Now, Camilla, come with me. We need to talk." Jade held Camilla's arm and started leading her out of the room.

"Make yourself at home Master Luke!" Jade said but Luke wouldn't have any of it. "Drop the title. I'll barf. Where are you taking my guard?" Luke asked. "Questioning." was all Jade said before exiting the room with Camilla. He walked down the hall with her before coming to a room that looked like an interrogation room. "Do you mind Colonel? These handcuffs hurt." Jade smiled apologetically. "Sorry." he unlocked them and she sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "Now Colonel. I know I can't hide anything from you. Have you come to a conclusion of who I am?"

Jade shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Other than a seer or someone who reads minds." Camilla laughed. "I figured I'd be able to tell you since you will be the most trustworthy out of our group for the next few days." Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really then? I'm just taking a wild guess by saying you're a seer." Camilla shook her head. "Wrong. I'm from another dimension. One where there is a television show with twenty six episodes. A certain boy with red hair is the main character. He's got some friends. Including you." Jade chuckled.

"Interesting. So I guess you've seen them all?" Camilla nodded. "Yes. I have. And I know what's going to happen and who exactly you are. The father of fonicry. Against other people's judgement, I believe fonicry is a wonderful discovery but it shouldn't be played with. Would you like to know who Luke is? He's not the real Luke fon Fabre." Jade actually looked shocked. "Well I guess that's as good as proof as any. Though, I guess I shouldn't act upon what you say just yet." Jade commented.

"Well Jade. Luke is actually a replica of Asch the Bloody. Asch is the real Luke, kidnapped seven years ago from Baticul and that replica took his place. Then the kidnapping was blamed on the Malkuths. That's all I will reveal right now. We have something to do. Largo the Black Lion is going to threaten to kill Luke here in this very ship in a few minutes." Camilla went to the door and opened it. "At least tell me why you look so much like him." Jade said closing the door so they were talking out in the hall. "I don't know honestly. But in a few seconds, he's going to round that corner." Just as she said that, Luke, Tear, and Anise walked around the corner.

"My my Luke, a lovely lady on each arm?" Jade asked teasingly. Mieu, who Camilla had forgotten about, jumped out of Camilla's hair and Camilla grabbed him, putting a hand over his mouth. "You will NOT tell ANYONE about what you heard. Okay Mieu? I'm sorry for putting you in this situation but you can't tell ANYONE." Mieu nodded and jumped on her shoulder. Camilla looked at Jade who had grabbed her attention. "By the way, what were you talking about, when you mentioned a kidnapping earlier?" Jade asked Luke.

"How should I know? It was you guys from Malkuth who kidnapped me." Jade thought for a moment before sneaking a glance at Camilla. Then the alarm went off and Camilla frowned. Jade called the bridge. "Bridge! What's going on?!" There was a moment of silence before someone responded. "There's a large flock of ligers and griffins right ahead! Total number unknown." a soldier responded frantically. Outside, ligers were landing on the decks and attacking soldiers.

Jade heard the man on the other line die and started yelling. "Bridge! Respond! Bridge!" Luke confirmed with Tear what ligers were before yelling. "You've got to be kidding me! A lot of those beasts are coming?!" Camilla sighed. She didn't want to kill anything else but she knew she had to. Luke started running but ran into Largo who hit him to the side. Luke slid down the wall. "Oh darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade!" Largo blocked the thunder with his shield and deflected it down the hall.

His scythe was soon dug into the wall right next to Luke's head. "As expected from you. However, it would probably be best to keep still from now on." Largo told Jade. "From the Malkuth Imperial Forces, Colonel Jade Curtiss...no...Jade the Necromancer." Largo added. "Y-You're Jade the Necromancer?" Tear muttered to herself. "Well well, it seems I have become quite famous." Jade chuckled. "The rumors of you scavenging corpses are known throughout the world." Largo commented.

"That is nothing to you. God-General of the Oracle Knights, Largo the Black Lion." Jade said with a smirk on his face. "I would like to fight you, but I'm afraid retrieving Fon Master Ion has priority." Jade frowned. "I'm afraid we have no intention of handing him over." Jade took a step closer but was stopped. "Careful! If you don't want this boy's head to fly, then stay still! Now Jade the Necromancer, letting you run around freely would be trouble for us." Largot threatened. "Are you saying that you can kill me all by yourself?" Jade asked.

Largo pulled a box out of his vest and held it. Camilla didn't say anything but she knew what was going to happen. She sure didn't want it to happen but she couldn't say anything. "This was supposed to be our trump card to seal the Fon Master's fonic artes but Jade, I'll use it on you!" He threw it above Jade and there seemed to be in a vacuum. "Colonel!" Anise yelled. Jade fell to his knees as colors started getting sucked out of him. "Oh no! That's a fon slot seal!" Tear yelled. Largo took his skythe out of the wall and started running at Jade. "You're mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Okay the name of the story I referred to in the last chapter with Jade and the apple juice is... The Arte Of Toddlers by Diniseni! I think that's the author's name. I might have spelled it wrong. Well, I found this story hilarious so I just decided to go ahead and put it out there! I didn't write it though...

Luke- Of course you didn't. It's too genius for your rodent brain to think of.

Author- Now that's just plain mean.

Asch- It could be worse.

Author- Great...you agree with that idiot replica?

Asch- Of course not!

Author- It's either you're with me or you're with him.

Asch- Ugh fine. I'm with you.

Author- Yay! And as a reward, you get to do the disclaimer!

Asch- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own Camilla. Also, this is based off the anime, not the game. Okay, what's the big deal about the disclaimer?

Author- That's what Luke wants to do but I told him he needed to share so now I'm just rubbing it in his face.

Asch- Oh okay. I like that idea.

Jade- On with the story! I want to hear this!

Author- Geez alright alright.

**Chapter 6**

Jade lifted his hands and a spear appeared in them. "What?!" Largo yelled. "Now Anise! Find Fon Master Ion!" Jade yelled. "Yes sir!" she yelled as she ran past him. "You know the rendezvous point, don't you?" he asked. "Don't worry!" she said as she took off down the hall. "I won't let you!" Largo was abou to go after Anise when Tear sang her hymn and he was paralyzed. "Is this...a Fonic Hymn?" Largo asked with difficulty. "When did she-?" he was cut off when Jade stabbed his spear through his chest.

Luke's eyes widened and Jade yanked his spear out of Largo. Camilla ran to Luke knowing what state he would be in after that. "He...stabbed him." Luke mumbled. "Let's leave Fon Master's safety in the hands of Anise and retake the bridge." Jade told Tear. "Luke, let's go." Camilla led him after Jade and Tear as they started going through the maze of halls. They got outside and made their way to a door. "We'll stand guard at the door." Camilla told Tear and Jade.

Luke looked at the dead bodies. _'Why? Why is this happening?' _Camilla yelled at Luke. "Luke!" she was too far away to protect him and the soldier was about to slice him in half. "Get away!" Luke yelled before pulling out his sword and stabbing the soldier. Camilla ran over to him and got his sword out of the man. Tear and Jade came out of the door just in time as more soldiers appeared. "Luke! What's wrong?" Tear asked. "I-I stabbed him. I k-killed him." Luke began talking.

"If you're so afraid of killing others, just throw your sword away you failure!" Camilla heard the familiar voice and her heart almost stopped. Camilla ran away to the edge of the ship just as a stone came down and knocked everyone out except for her and Jade. Mieu was also knocked out in the blast because he couldn't fly away fast enough. "Asch." Camilla muttered. Her sword was put up and she didn't move it. She noticed that her bangs had changed for some reason to take on Asch's bangs and covered her eyes slightly.

"As I expected from the Necromancer, always so tenactious. But you? Who might you be?" Asch asked as he cornered her. "C-Camilla. I-I'm Luke's guard." she said as to not get on his bad side by keeping things from him. Jade looked at her and she glanced at him with a glint in her eye saying she was going to be okay. "Hmmm. You look a lot like me. Was another replica created without me knowing?" Asch looked her over. He seemed to be interested in what she looked like. Jade's eyes widened when he noticed how much they looked alike.

"I-I don't know." They were interupted by a soldier. "What should we do with the other ones?" Asch glared at Luke who was passed out on the ground. "Kill them-" Asch was cut off by Legretta. "Wait." Jade noticed Ion behind Legretta being held by guards. "Fon Master Ion!" Jade yelled. "I'm sorry Jade." Ion said. "Asch! Have you forgotten your orders? Or do you plan on ignoring them?" Legretta asked him. "Take them and lock them up in a cabin somewhere. But the girl, with blue hair, I'll deal with her." Asch told the soldiers.

He grabbed Camilla roughly by the arm and dragged her inside as the soldiers dealt with the others. He dragged her to the same interrogation room that Jade had dragged her off to earlier. "Who are you?!" Asch asked. "None of your business Luke!" Camilla exclaimed. "Do NOT call me by that name!" Asch yelled. "Fine ASCH! But you are the REAL Luke!" she retorted. "So! It doesn't matter! Who are YOU and why do you know that?!" Asch kept asking her the same question over and over for about an hour before she was hit with a headache at the same time Asch was.

She fell to her knees holding her head as she heard someone speak to her. _Fragment of my soul...heed my voice...Camilla..._Camilla heard this before the headache stopped. She looked at Asch who had only winced as he experienced the same headache. "Why in the hell did that happen to you too?!" Asch yelled. "I don't know!" Asch growled before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. "Tell me who you are right now Cam or so help me..." Camilla winced at his harsh tone.

She still had a crush on him but she would NEVER admit that. "N-No!" she yelled in Asch's face. He growled and threw her to the ground. "Ugh tell me damn it!" She flipped up and got into her martial arts stance. "Whatever I tell you could have a chance of destroying the world! I'll NEVER tell you! Especially when you're under Van's control!" That did it. Asch drew his sword and she drew hers in defense. She got into her defense stance and he smirked.

"You're not much of a fighter huh? Just like that dreck." Asch said with that smirk still glued to his face. "No! I fight! I just...(mumbles)" Asch's smirk got bigger. "What was that?" her eyes widened when she realized that something had been worming through her feelings but not her thoughts or memories. Just feelings. "I just don't want to fight you!" she yelled with a blush. He laughed in her face. "Of course! Because you have a crush huh? You've seen me before! Where?!" Asch scowled again.

"I won't tell you!" she yelled and they were arguing again. Meanwhile, with Luke. "Luke! Luke! Wake up Luke!" Luke heard Tear's voice and opened his eyes. "Thank goodness. It was just a nightmare." Tear said with relief. "We were so worried! I'm still worried!" Mieu screamed and started crying. "What? Where are we? Where's Cam?" Luke asked. "We are in one of the Tartarus's cabins." Jade replied. "Really?" Luke asked holding his head. "Right. We were attacked by Oracle Knights, then..." Luke's eyes widened in realization.

"I killed someone!" Luke muttered as he pulled his hair. "Well we have to get out of here and rescue Fon Master Ion and Cam. But if it comes down to a choice, choose Ion. We can't afford to loose him. We can always come back for Cam." Jade said. "That's so dry and cold hearted! We can just grab both of them!" Luke yelled. "I'm not saying try to leave her! I'm saying, if it comes down to a life or death situation, leave her. She'll be fine." Jade said. "Wait, wasn't Ion supposed to be with Anise?" Tear asked.

"Unfortunatly, he was taken somewhere else." Jade said. "Then that means Anise is..." Tear began. "We don't have to worry about Anise. More importantly, if the Tartarus is remaining position here, it must mean they are waiting for Fon Master Ion to return. Let's ambush them and rescue him. Then, if we have time, go look for Cam." Jade said. "W-Wait! If we do that, we'll have to fight again!" Luke yelled. "So? What's the matter?" Tear asked. "I'm saying we might have to kill people again!" Luke exclaimed.

"That can't be helped." Tear said much to Luke's surprise. "What are you talking about? Is that how you treat human life?" Luke asked. "Indeed, people's lives are very important. But if we don't act, a war will start and even more people will die." Jade said trying to make it slightly better. "But..." Luke began. "If you don't feel like fighting, stay behind us. If you don't, you'll only be a burden." Tear said. "I never said I wouldn't fight! I just don't want to kill people!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't kill because I like to you know. In the battlefield, you don't have time to worry about the enemies life. You live or you die and that's all that matters." Tear muttered. "What will you do in the end? If you fight, we'll have a better chance of success." Jade asked. "I said I'd fight!" Luke yelled. "Very well." Jade said before walking over to the bars of the room and deactivating them.

With Camilla, Asch was in the middle of a sentence when she heard Jade's voice over the speakers. "By my name as Necromancer, I order you. Begin operation, code name, 'Corpse Hunt!'" The lights turned off and the door locked. Asch ran to the door and tried to open it. "Damn it! You had something to do with this!" He turned to Camilla who looked extremely worried. She knew that she probably wouldn't escape by the time everyone has left. "No! Jade you bastard!" Camilla yelled.

Asch smirked. The emergency light was still on so he could still see her face which was contorted with rage. "Those idiots leave you behind? Some friends." Asch snorted. Back with Luke... "We have to get to the emergency port hatch! It's the only thing that will open during this emergency shut down I preset in the Tartarus." Jade said as they ran down the hall. They got to the entrance and stood on both sides. "Looks like we made it in time." Jade said. The doors opened but everyone stayed put.

But when Legretta took one step on the steps up to the entrance, everyone ran down. Luke grabbed Mieu and yelled "Now! Breathe fire!" He held Mieu in front of him as he blew fire all over the soldiers in front of him. Jade flipped over them and pointed his spear at Legretta's neck. "Well done Jade Curtiss. Even with your fonic artes sealed off, you are not to be underestimated." Legretta said. "It's an honor to be complimented by you. Now, drop your weapons." Jade said while adjusting his glasses.

Legretta dropped her guns and the knights dropped their swords. "Tear! Your fonic hymn!" Jade yelled. Legretta looked up the stairs on the Tartarus to see Tear. "Tear Grants?" Legretta confirmed to herself. "Major Legretta." Tear whispered to herself. Just then, Tear turned around just in time to see a liger crash through a door with a girl on it's back, knocking Tear to the ground. "Tear!" Jade yelled, being distracted. Legretta took advantage of this and kicked Jade's spear away.

She picked up her guns and Jade did a back flip away from her. The knights grabbed their swords as well and surrounded Luke and Tear. "Arietta! What's wrong with the Tartarus?!" Legretta asked the girl riding the Liger. "It's still inoperable. I only made it here because my friend tore open the door." Arietta said getting off the liger. "Good job! Now restrain them!" Legretta yelled. Just then, a figure jumped off the top of the Tartarus and landed next to Fon Master Ion, cutting up the soldiers.

"Enter the Amazing Guy!" Guy said in a joking voice. "Excuse me. Drop your weapons once again and go back into the Tartarus!" Jade had his spear pointed at Arietta's neck. "Now you, call back your monsters and enter the Tartarus." Jade said to Arietta. "Fon Master I...I..." Arietta began. "Please do as he says Arietta!" Ion said to her from the ground. Soon enough, everyone was in the Tartarus and the door closed. "Let's get as far away as possible while we still have the chance." Jade told everyone.

"What about Master?!" Mieu asked in a frantic tone. "Yeah! What about Cam?!" Luke asked just as frantic. "We have to leave without her. Knowing her, she'll be fine. Our talk was...how do you put this...extremely informational. She'll be fine." Jade said relunctantly. They all started running away from the Tartarus and were about two or three miles away when Ion began to get tired. Ion collapsed and everyone stopped. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Luke asked.

"Let's rest for awhile. If we keep this up, we'll risk shortening Ion's life." Jade said as everyone sat down for a rest. "Guy! I'm glad you came!" Luke exclaimed. "Uh, where's Cam?" Guy asked. Everyone suddenly became serious. "We had to leave her on the Tartarus. We couldn't risk trying to find her out of the three hundred cabins and twenty interrogation rooms. It would've taken too much time. Plus, all the doors were locked." Jade said.

"You know, you never introduced yourself." Tear said. "Oh! I'm Guy! A servant working for the Duke Fabre." Guy shook hands with everyone but Tear. She went to shake his hand and he ran away about twenty feet. "What?" Tear asked. "Guy doesn't like girls." Luke said. "No, this seems more like a gynophobia." Jade said. "I'm sorry, it's nothing personal." Guy said. "Anyway, it's time to head to where we planned to meet up with Anise." Jade said.

They all nodded but were interupted when a group of knights came around the corner. "Oh dear, a party of persuers so early on..." Jade said. Everyone began fighting except for Ion and Luke. Luke went to grab his sword but ended up taking his hands and looking them. "Their human. I c-can't." He started holding his head but another soldier came up behind him with his sword raised. Guy and Tear both started running towards Luke to help but Tear got there first, taking the hit for Luke. "Idiot..." was all she said before slipping into unconsiousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**More to Learn**

Author's Note: This chapter has...stuff in it. It's not a lemon but there is some actual rated T stuff in it so if you don't like sensual content, shoo.

Disclaimer:

Author- Thank you Asch.

Asch- What in the world are you having me do in this chapter?!

Author- Nothing much. Remember? If you ever want something, you'll do anything to get it? It's just an Asch trait!

Asch- You are so manipulative.

Anise- (Gets back from the cafeteria down the hall from the studio with Tear, Jade, and Ion and a taco.) Can I do the disclaimer this time?

Author- Sure! It's your turn anyways.

Anise- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own Camilla! Also, this is based off the anime, not the game.

Author- Thank you Anise. Be careful with that taco! If you mess up the floor of my studio, I will not let you do the disclaimer for another ten chapters!

Jade- Don't worry, I'll watch her.

Author- Thank you Jade.

**Chapter 7 **

Camilla looked Asch over. He looked better when you're actually in the same room as him. "Again with those thoughts." Asch said with a smirk on his face. Camilla looked down at her boots with a blush on her face that couldn't be seen because of the red emergency light. "Now, who are you and why were you with the replica reject?" Asch asked again. Camilla sighed. This was his strategy? Get her to have a crush on him and then ask the question again and again?

Asch needed a new strategy if he wanted to get anything out of her. 'Ohhh crap.' he smirked when he'd heard the stray thought about a new strategy. He moved up closer to her and she backed against a wall. "I guess I do need a new strategy. We'll see how this works." Asch said as he moved closer pressing his body against hers. Her blush intesified and he smirked. "Is it working?" he whispered in her ear. She gulped down the knot in her throat and set her foot on his just to say no.

"You better not get these boots dirty." he growled. "Well if you actually had feelings for me and wasn't just trying to get answers, I'd consider telling you something. But that's obviously not the case." she said with a smirk on her face. The lights came on and he backed away from her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the cabins. "You can stay in here until you decide to say something." He pushed her in a cabin and she went over to the bed. "Fine. But no matter what you do, I won't talk." she said.

She laid down and turned over so she was facing the wall. She heard the bars get activated and let a tear fall. She ruined it. She already ruined the timeline by playing Asch like that. She didn't make a noise before falling into a dreamless sleep. With Luke... Luke watched the motionless Tear. He felt so guilty. If he'd just fight! Tear stirred and opened her eyes. "Tear!" Ion exclaimed. "How are you feeling?" Ion asked. There was a knock at the door just as Luke was about to say something.

Jade and Guy walked in and Jade smiled. "I see you've come around." Tear smiled. "It's a pity we don't have any Seventh Fonists to heal you." Jade said. "I'm thankful for your concern Colonel but I can heal myself." Tear said as she proceeded to put her hand on her arm. It glowed and then she unwrapped everything, revealing not even a scar. "It's healed! That's great!" Mieu squealed. "Ah um..." Luke began but couldn't figure out what to say. "Are you okay?" Tear asked with concern.

"I knew you were a civilian but it seems that I didn't fully comprehend what that means. I'm so sorry." Tear continued. "Why are you apologizing? You're the one who got hurt." Luke said. "As long as I'm a soldier, protecting civilians is my duty. If I get hurt while doing it, it just means that I wasn't strong enough. That's all." Tear said putting her hand on her arm. "My, you two are getting along so well. I'm jealous." Jade said in his teasing tone. "We're not-" Luke began but was cut off by Tear. "It's not like that!" she defended. "See? A perfect match!" Jade teased.

"Tear and Master Luke are so red!" Mieu said. "Shut up!" Luke yelled. "Now, now, since Tear's all better, shouldn't we get ready to leave?" Guy asked. "Did you hear from Anise?" Ion asked. "Yes. There was a message left for us." Jade handed Ion an envelope. "Dear Colonel Jade, I had a pretty scary time but I managed to reach the second location. I'm taking good care of that precious item. Is my beloved (aw so embarrassing, I just confessed) Mister Luke okay?" Ion quoted from the letter.

"I'm SO worried! I want to see him soon! Tell Cam I'm going to get her a bunch of hair stuff (brush, clips, ties, etc.) so she can fix it! It's such a mess sometimes. Oh and take good care of Master Ion too. From Anise." Ion finished. "Hey, hey 'Mister' Luke, aren't you popular?" Guy asked. "Not the time Guy. She still thinks Cam's with us? I thought someone told her!" Luke exclaimed. "She was thrown off the Tartarus while we were trying to escape. Back when Cam was with you guys." Ion said.

"Hm. Alright. Let's...just not think about it. We have other things to think about." Guy suggested. "What's the second location Colonel?" Guy asked Jade. "Kaitzur naval port, at the border line." Jade replied. "So that means we have to cross the Fubras River." Guy concluded. "Oh, Guy, you seem to know a lot about Malkuth geography for a Kimlascan." Jade said. "Reading about vacation spots is my hobby. If we go to Kaitzur, we'll be able to join Van." Guy said. "Join master?!" Luke confirmed. "My brother?" Tear muttered.

They soon left and on the way, had to fight against some monsters. Guy easily sliced through about four or five in less than ten seconds, Tear used her fonic hymns and destroyed a few that were about to kill her, and Luke sliced through any that came his way. One was about to catch him off guard but Jade used the Tenraisou to kill it. "Thank you!" Luke exclaimed. "You're welcome!" Jade replied. "You're finally fighting with all of your strength." Jade commented. "I said I'd fight didn't I?" Luke retorted.

"If it's against monsters, I can still..." Luke looked at his boots for a moment. "But why are there so many monsters here anyway? It's annoying." he complained. "Master Luke! Please do your best!" Mieu said. "I don't want to hear anything from someone who can't do anything!" Luke yelled. Ion walked up and picked up Mieu. "I too couldn't help. I'm sorry." Ion said with a smile on his face. Luke immediatly regretted his words and stared at his boots again until Tear walked up to Jade.

"Colonel, does the fon slot seal hinder you a lot?" Tear asked Jade. "It really limits my fonic artes." Jade said with disappointment. "So that thing earlier..." Luke began. "That's because the basic ability was different. However, it will take some time before complete recovery. Until then, please protect us with all of your strength." Jade commanded. "You're really..." Luke didn't finish his sentence. "By the way, did that Anise girl go through this place all by herself? Is she alright?" Guy asked.

"Don't worry about her. It's Anise we're talking about." Jade said not worried at all. "Yes, it's Anise after all!" Ion added. With Camilla...Camilla was sleeping when she heard the bars get deactivated. She looked at Asch who had a tray of food. "Is it that same crap as yesterday?" she asked Asch. "No. This time, it's real chicken." She groaned. "My stomach still hurts from yesterday. It better be real chicken." She got out of the bed and went over to the mirror. She noticed her bangs were just like Asch's and looked at him. "This is very confusing. I look more and more like you day after day." she said.

Asch smirked. "Well it looks good on a girl too. Here's your lunch. I cooked it myself. Our good for nothing chef suffered a serious burn yesterday and everyone told me that since you're my prisoner, I have to feed you." Asch walked in and handed her the food. "You better eat it. It took me at least three tries with Arrieta's recipes to get it right." Camilla took her fork and knife and cut a piece of chicken. She ate it warily and smiled after she swallowed it. "This is good Asch. Thank you." she said before eating the rest.

"Hn. Well, that's good. I'm going to go wash the tray and then I'll have a meeting with the other God-Generals. I'll bring you your dinner and we could talk then if you're bored." Camilla nodded. "Thanks Asch." She walked back over to the bed and laid down. She put her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling as he left. _'Why do I still like him? I'm stuck in a prison for god's sake! Because of him on top of that!' _Camilla thought as she went to do something to the wall only to find it was metal.

"Damn it Jade!" she yelled just as Sync stopped by her cell. "What did Jade do?" Sync asked. "He made this thing out of metal!" she yelled. She punched the wall making an evident dent. "Hn. You're pretty strong. Why haven't you punched Asch yet?" Camilla shook her head. "Because, I haven't thought of that yet. But why do you ask?" Camilla asked. Sinc shrugged. "Cause he's an idiot." Sync said. "Hm. Interesting..." Camilla went back to her bed and laid down.

"Can you leave me alone now?" Camilla asked as nicely as possible. "Sure. Just punch Asch if you get the chance." Sync said with a smirk. "I don't want to punch him. I'd get punched back and I don't want to get punched back." Camilla responded before turning over and closing her eyes. She heard Sinc's footsteps as he walked away. She fell asleep thinking about how she was going to get out of there.

Back with Luke..."But I lost both my passport and my identification card! Please let me pass." Anise begged some guards at the border of Kimlasca and Malkuth to let her through. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you." the guard responded. Anise sighed and started walking away. "You better watch your back." she mumbled. "Anise, Luke can hear you." Fon Master Ion said. Anise immediately perked up and put her hands together. "Oh, my prince!" Anise said before going up and enveloping Luke in a hug.

"Mister Luke, I'm so happy you're safe!" Anise exclaimed still hugging him. "Women are scary." Guy commented backing away slowly. "Anise, the letter is safe too isn't it?" Jade asked. "Ah Colonel of course! I have it here." she said as she let go of Luke and pointed at the doll hanging from her shoulders. "Thank you Anise. It was hard wasn't it?" Ion asked her. Anise just laughed before saying, "I'm glad you're safe too Master Ion." Tear thought for a moment before speaking. "By the way, how are we going to pass the checkpoint?" she asked.

"Neither Luke or I have passports." she added. "It seems we won't have to worry about that. Someone has come to get us." Guy said looking at the gates. Everyone directed their attention to the gates as Van walked out. "Master Van!" Luke said pushing Anise to the side and was about to run up to Van when Tear jumped in front of him with her spear out. "Van!" she yelled. "Tear, put your weapon away. This is a misunderstanding." Van began. "A misunderstanding?" Tear questioned.

"Tear, I'd rather you not cause a commotion here." Jade said walking out from behind her. Everyone noticed that the soldiers were getting suspicious and asking each other questions. She put her spear away and followed Van to a house. They all sat down at a table and the first question that came out of Van was, "Where's Camilla?" Everyone looked down in regret for leaving her. "We were captured in the Tartarus. During that time, Asch the Bloody took her to a different cell. We had to escape but we'd get caught again if we went back for her, so we left her. She's still with them." Jade said with guilt.

Van's face contorted in anger for a moment before it was replaced by a neutral look. "Well I guess that's another issue we have to add to our list. She's strong and can put up a good fight not to mention Luke's guard. She's going to be important to our future plans as well. We'll need to get her back as quick as possible." Van said. He knew Asch was ready to rebel any time and knowing the other God-Generals, they will take no responsibility for Camilla's food, shelter, etc. Asch would have to take her everywhere he went even if he was kicked off the Tartarus.

"Well we should probably focus on some other matters. Mohs is wishing for a war, and I couldn't overlook this fact." Ion proceeded to explain everything he'd experienced during his absence from the cathedral in Daath. "I see. So that's why you disappeared from the cathedral in Daath?" Van confirmed. "I'm sorry Van. My arbitrary decision must have caused you trouble." Ion apologized. "No, don't worry about me. I'm more concerned with the God-Generals actions-" Van began but was cut off by Tear. "You were the one who sent them, weren't you?! Why are you getting in the way of Fon Master Ion's peace attempts?!" Tear exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't treat Sensei like that!" Luke defended. "It's alright Luke. It can't be helped if she sees things that way." Van said. "The God-Generals may be my subordinates but they're part of the Maestro Faction. They're likely to be moving under Grand Maestro Mohs' orders." Van continued. "That can't be! Grand Maestro Mohs really wishes for peace! That's why he left the search up to me-" she stopped right in the middle of her sentence. "What proof do you have that you're not Mohs' spy?" Luke asked.

"I..." she began but didn't finish. "The thing Grand Maestro Mohs is having you search for...is it the Seventh Fonstone?" Van asked. "The Seventh Fonstone? What's that?" Luke asked. "A sheltered life indeed huh?" Guy teased as everyone else avoided the question. "What's with that face? Are you making fun of me?" Luke exclaimed. With that, everyone began explaining what the fonstones were. They told him about the wars, arguements, and what the Seventh Fonstone was before Luke turned to Tear.

"And Tear is searching for that thing?" Luke asked. "Who knows..." Tear mumbled. "Anyway, I don't have anything to do with Grand Maestro Mohs." Van said. "Of course! Sensei only came to pick me up!" Luke concluded due to his brain short circuiting from all the extra info. Meanwhile with Asch... "Oh? Now this is indeed very interesting." A man with purple hair and glasses sitting in a throne like chair said. "But why would you want to know that Asch?" the man asked Asch who was across the room.

"It's none of you business. So will you do it or not?" Asch asked. "Why not? I'll do it for the sake of my research. However, I don't want to have to dispose of the bodies." the man said with a smirk. Asch's posture relaxed a little. "But...the orders were..." Arietta interupted. "It's a good occasion for you to get revenge isn't it?" Asch asked her. She simply nodded and he walked out of the room and down some stairs not knowing about the green haired boy just around the corner. Sync.

With Camilla..._'Ugh where is he? I'm hungry...and bored.' _Camilla thought. She thought she heard footsteps for about the third time in the past hour and ran up to the bars to see no one there. _'I must be hallucinating.' _Camilla thought and walked over to the mirror. She brushed her hair with her fingers and noticed that the black the tips was slightly darker than last time. Not to mention it had a bit of an auburn shine to it when she looked at it in the light. The blue in her hair stayed the same though.

She looked through each of her pockets to see if she had anything and felt her cellphone. She nearly jumped for joy before running over to the bed. She knew she wouldn't have any connection or anything but she just wanted to look at the pictures and remember her real life. She noticed her phone had full battery so she looked through a few pictures before coming up to one in particular that almost made her cry. She heard footsteps down the hall again but didn't put her phone away.

Asch came with dinner and deactivated the bars. He walked in and reactivated them behind him. "What's that?" he asked out of curiousity. "It's a cell phone. Normally I could communicate with someone with it but it doesn't work in this dimension. It also saves photos and memories. Asch looked at a picture she showed him. It was some 3D looking people both with brown hair and eyes. One was a boy around ten years old and the other was a girl around fifteen. "I was the girl in this picture." Camilla said with tears in her eyes.

"My brother died the next day after I took the photo and I never saw any of my family again after I was disowned. He died because I'd taken him somewhere dangerous just because he wanted to so I was living on my own from then on." Camilla said. "I wouldn't return to that dimension no matter what. I know what's going to happen to this one and I refuse to leave. Here, I have people who look after me, even if they keep me locked up. You, Luke, Tear, Jade, Guy, Anise, Ion, even Mieu are the closest things to family I have and I refuse to give that up." Camilla let the tears fall and Asch felt a little bit of guilt inside of him.

"Well at least you told me who you are. We'll be leaving soon. Maybe a few days up to a week okay?" Camilla nodded and turned off her phone as to not kill the battery. She stopped crying and ate the food Asch gave her. "What happened to the wall?" Asch asked. "I punched it. Sync stopped by and asked the same question and when I told him, he said I should punch you but that obviously won't be happening." Camilla said with a giggle. "Where does the force required to do that come from? Does your hand hurt at all?" Asch asked.

"I don't know. Watch when I punch it." She punched the wall again making another dent. "And no, my hand doesn't get hurt for some reason." Camilla said as she sat down and continued eating her food. Asch didn't speak for awhile due to his thoughts. _'Why did I ask if she was okay? Am I getting attached to her? No! I can't! Can I? Ugh she's doing this on purpose! I know she is! But what if she isn't? Quit confusing me!' _"So Asch, what are you having Dist do?" Camilla asked innocently.

"Um, he's going to scan Luke for his fonon info and whatnot. Just to see if he's actually a perfect replica." Asch told her the truth just because she probably already knew. "Hmmm. And Arietta? I'm guessing she's part of this too? And you're dissobeying orders by doing this right?" Camilla asked. Asch just nodded sincerely surprised. "How do you know all of this?" Asch asked. "In my world, this is nothing but a television show with twenty six episodes in it. I've seen them all and know what's going happen." Camilla replied nochalantly.

Asch nodded. "Hm. So do you know if my plan will fail or succeed or if I die soon or not?" Camilla finished eating and her eyes widened at the second question. "Um yes. I know the answer to both of those questions but I just can't tell you the answers." Camilla said looking away from Asch closing her eyes. She saw his death in her head and shuddered. Asch felt her feelings of sadness and anger and sighed. "Okay, what did that bring up?" Asch asked.

"Y-Your death. It's not an easy one to take." Camilla said wincing. _'Yeah, two swords to the back and one to the stomach can't be easy.'_ she thought. "Well don't think about it. Maybe you could prevent it this time later on." Asch said. Camilla shook her head. "If I do that, it will throw the timeline off balance. But maybe, just maybe, if I do it the right way, it won't." she muttered to herself. "I said don't think about it. Here, come with me." Asch led her out of the room and into the hallway. "Do you like to read?" Asch asked.

Camilla nodded. "Yes. I love reading." Asch grinned and led her through the maze of the Tartarus's hallways to two grand looking doors. "This is the library. You can grab a few books and keep them in your room for entertainment." Asch said as he opened the doors. She walked in and immediately went to the fonic artes and history books. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Auldrant. She grabbed a few interesting looking ones before going to the fiction section and grabbing a few more. She came back to Asch who was back in the history section smiled.

He looked down at the books and smirked. "That's a lot of books." he commented. "Yeah. Being stuck in a room for an entire day is pretty boring." Camilla responded as he grabbed a book on the Hod War. "Um, is there another copy of that?" Camilla asked. He just shook his head with a smirk on his face and grabbed a copy for her. "Thanks." Camilla said. Asch heard footsteps that were neither of theirs and lead her to the door. "We have to put you back in your room before someone sees I let you out temporarily." Asch said as they walked down the hall.

They got to the room without running into anybody and Camilla sat on the bed taking out the first book. Asch just walked back out into the hallway and reactivated the bars after grabbing the tray. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow. Then I have to go to another meeting and then we can talk during lunch." Asch said as he left. "Bye to you too." Camilla said rather irritably. _'I'm falling for her. But I can't afford to fall in love! This is only the beginning to a greater hell! I won't have time!' _Asch thought as he left for his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**More to Learn**

Author's Note: This chapter is just a filler with Asch and Camilla. A little bit of bonding time. Arietta also shows up for a short time. ^v^ Also, this chapter has...stuff in it. It's not a lemon but there is some actual rated T stuff in it so if you don't like sensual content, shoo.

Disclaimer:

Author- I believe the only one who hasn't done a disclaimer yet is Tear.

Tear- But I don't wanna do the disclaimer.

Author- Why not?

Tear- Just because.

Author- Alright. You can give your turn to someone else.

Tear- I give it to...LUKE!

Luke- Yes!

Author- Alright. But everyone here knows why you picked him.

Tear- (Blushes at the comment)Nevermind, I'll do it. CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own Camilla. Also, this is based off the anime, not the game.

Jade- Can I have apple juice?

Author- Not right now Jade. Especially not if you accidently spill it in my studio.

Jade- But I won't spill it! I'm a thirty something year old man!

Author- Fine but if you spill it, YOU don't get to do the disclaimer for ten chapters. Anise has done good with that taco so far. She just has a little bit to go.

Jade- YAY! (Runs out to get apple juice)

Asch- I cannot believe what you are making me do in this chapter. It's worse than the last one!

Author- Hey! I bet that I got most of my facts straight! At least you get your first kiss.

Asch- (Blushes and mumbles curses)

**Chapter 8**

Asch came back the next morning with breakfast. He dropped it off and left in a hurry not waking Camilla up. The food wasn't warm or anything so it's not like it would get cold. About thirty minutes after he left, Camilla opened her eyes and stretched. She looked to see that there was a tray of food on a small table in the middle of the room. "Oh how nice of him." she muttered sarcastically as she got out of bed. She grabbed one of the books that she'd gotten the day before and noticed it was the copy of the History of Hod and The Hod War. She smiled to herself and started eating.

She finished eating whatever she was given and took the book back to the bed. She set it down before looking in the mirror. She was happy to see that she hadn't changed at all overnight. The black on the tips of her hair had stayed at that level and hadn't moved up at all. (She had no idea how it had done that the day before. It wasn't very logical.) Her bangs were exacly like Asch's now with the way they hung over her eyes. They had started out like Luke's the way they stuck off to the side but now they just fell over her eyes and framed her face.

She was glad that Asch hadn't changed his bangs yet. They looked a lot better down in her opinion. It just gave him a collected and official look when he pushed them back out of his face and Camilla just didn't prefer it. She pushed hers back to see that it had the same effect and immediately put them back. She looked at her eyes which had stayed red the entire time her hair had been changing. "Now how did I end up with red eyes? They're more of a blood red than the pink red Jade has. Thank goodness. I hate pink." Camilla started muttering to herself.

She brushed her hair with her fingers and checked her pockets for any type of string or hairband. No luck. She sighed and went back to the bed. She grabbed the book that she'd been looking at earlier and laid down. She began reading, not noticing the green haired boy just out of her view. Sync just stood there wondering how she got the stack of books that was on the table. He went down to the library after looking at the titles of the books and started looking at their respective sections. He noticed that those books were indeed from the library. _'Does she know how to get out?'_ Sync asked himself.

Camilla ended up falling asleep with the open book on her stomach. She had almost finished it when she fell asleep. Asch stopped by and opened the doors with a tray of food. He walked over to her and took the book making sure not to lose the page. He shook her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. "Asch?" He nodded and went over to the table. "I brought lunch." he stated. "Uh thanks." she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She noticed the book off to the side still open on her page before walking over to where Asch was sitting at the table.

He'd brought his food as well and was eating at the table so she sat down across from him. "How was the meeting?" Camilla asked. "It was alright. Was it in one of the episodes?" Camilla thought for a second. "I don't think so. They didn't do a lot of God-General time. It was all about Luke and his group. The entire series was centered around Luke so I had no idea what the heck you or any of the God-Generals were doing during that time really. It was pretty annoying seeing all the stupid things Luke did while you were off doing more interesting things." Camilla said with an annoyed tone.

"Huh. That's a really stupid idea to center around that dreck. Who came up with that?" Asch asked. Camilla shrugged. "I don't know. Anyways, enough talk about Luke. He's not a very interesting subject. What was the meeting about?" Camilla asked. "Nothing much. Discussing plans like the Akzeriuth mission. That's when you and I are getting out of here." Asch said. "Hmmm I guess. What are you going to do? Hand me over to them or let me pick?" Camilla asked stumping Asch. "What?" he questioned.

"When we get there, are you going to make me go with them or are you going to let me pick if I want to stay with you or not?" Camilla asked again. "We'll see when we get there." Asch said finishing his food. "Alright. Where's my sword? I had one at some point but I think I lost it." Camilla asked. Asch chuckled. "What?" Camilla asked clueless. "Lost? Who loses their sword?" Asch asked surpressing chuckles. Camilla blushed. "I've only had it for a few days. Do you know where it is?" Camilla asked. "No but I have an idea. It's probably in that room we got locked in." Asch stated.

"Great. I guess I'll get it later. I could stick to martial arts for awhile." Camilla said as she finished her food. "I'll get it in a little bit and bring it by when I bring your dinner. You just have to keep it hidden until we leave." Asch said. "Thank you so much!" Camilla said hugging him. He tensed up and she immediately let go. "Sorry..." she mumbled. He frowned and stacked their trays. "It's alright. Just...warn me next time." he muttered loud enough for her to hear. "O-Okay. Sorry I got carried away." she mumbled again walking over to the bed and getting her book.

He sighed and left. Camilla put the book down and decided to take a nap. She just didn't want to think about what just happened. She'd ruined it. Whatever progress she'd made had just been thrown back just because of that one screw up. She went to sleep thinking about how she could have handled that without messing everything up. She woke up a few hours later to hearing someone deactivate the bars on the room. She sat up expecting Asch only to see Arietta leaving her liger friend just outside in the hall. "Arietta?" Camilla asked. She had a chance to be friends with her.

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering why Asch was keeping you here." she stated as she sat down in a chair at the table with her doll. "I don't know. I think he just wants to know why I look so much like him." Camilla said. Arietta hugged her doll closer. "I was wondering that too. Why do you look like him?" Arietta asked. Camilla shrugged. "I don't know. I just do. I had no control over it." Arietta frowned. "Were you there when Mommy died?" Arietta asked. Camilla gulped.

"Um yes I was. I told everyone we should just leave but they didn't listen. When your mommy started getting mad at us, I was just doing my job and protecting Luke when Jade did what he did to your mommy. I was mad at Jade but you shouldn't be. He thought we were in trouble and we didn't know it was your mommy." Arietta had tears in her eyes and she snuggled up to her doll. "Why didn't you stop him?" she asked. "I couldn't. He used fonic artes and that's not something I can stop."

Camilla felt really bad for telling Arietta this when she had an idea. "Your mommy loved you Arietta. My mommy didn't. When my brother told me to take him somewhere dangerous, I did against my better judgement. I dropped him off and he got killed. I went back and told my mommy and daddy and you know what they did? They said I couldn't stay with them anymore blaming his death on me. They didn't love me anymore just because of an accident. Your mommy, brothers, and sisters loved you. Don't think otherwise." Camilla told Arietta.

Camilla was hoping this would help back her out of the revenge she wanted. "I did something Cam. Something bad. I agreed to help Asch with getting Luke and his friends to fall into a trap against orders but now I don't want to do it anymore." Arietta whimpered. "It's okay Arietta. Just make sure they know they killed your mommy and continue with the plan. Everything will work out okay as long as no one is killed. Um what's your friend's name?" Camilla said changing the subject and directing her attention the resting liger outside. "He doesn't have a name. I just know who is as an individual." Arietta said as she deactivated the bars.

"Do you mind if I let him in?" Arietta asked. "That's fine." Camilla said as Arietta led her friend in. "Would you let him smell you? Just so he knows you're a friend." Arietta asked. Camilla nodded and walked forward to the liger's nose. "Just hold you hand out. He'll lick you if he thinks he likes you or he'll just ignore you if he doesn't think you're interesting enough." Arietta said. Camilla held her hand out and the liger smelled her before getting closer and licking her cheek. "Hahaha!" Arietta began laughing as the liger began acting like a big dog.

He licked Camilla again before settling down right next to her. "I guess he likes me." Camilla stated. "Wow. He never does that to anyone. Only when him and I are alone." Arietta stated with a smile. "Really?" Camilla asked. "Yeah. He must already feel comfortable with you." The liger began growling a little when Asch showed up with two trays of food. He scowled and Camilla walked up to the bars. "I'm talking to Arietta right now. Is that dinner?" Camilla asked. "Yeah. I'll visit you in about an hour. See if you can get Arietta to go to bed. She hasn't slept in days. Here's your dinner."

He deactivated the bars and handed her one of the trays before reactivating them and leaving. "Wow. He's grumpy today." Camilla muttered as she walked over to the table with her food. "Oh, has Asch been using my recipes? He keeps saying that he won't and he'll figure it out on his own but that's obviously my chicken salad recipe." Arietta said with a giggle. "Yeah. It's really good though. I don't know if it's because he's good at cooking or if it's the recipes but every meal is really good." Camilla said in between bites. "Thank you." Arietta beamed.

"Why doesn't your friend like Asch?" Camilla asked. Arietta shrugged. "I don't know. But everytime Asch gets near, he grows and snaps at Asch. I think it's just because of Asch's constant grumpy mood." Arietta said indifferently. "I think you're one of my only friends besides the ligers." Arietta muttered sadly. "It's alright Arietta. If you try, I bet you could be friends with anybody. You're a very nice girl." Camilla said trying to comfort her. "Thank you Cammy. I'm glad you're my friend." Arietta said the new nickname as she hugged Camilla.

"I'm glad that you're my friend too. You should probably go to sleep. I think it's getting late. Asch only brings dinner around eleven." Camilla said. "Alright. Goodnight Cammy!" Arietta got her friend and they left. Camilla sighed and fell onto her bed. She went over to the mirror and sink and noticed that the liger had left a bit of drool on her cheek but not in her hair (thank goodness) so she washed her face in the sink and used the thin sheet that just sat on her bed as a towel. She didn't use the sheet as a blanket because it was rather warm in the room so why not?

Just as Asch said, he came by after a little while to see Camilla reading again. "Hey." he said awkwardly. "Hey." Camilla said back just as awkwardly. "I know you just got carried away earlier." Asch stated. Camilla blushed. "Yeah. Sorry. I just got really excited. I've been sword training since I was seven and I just got excited that I would be able to hold a sword again." Asch reached behind his back and unclipped the scabbard with the sword in it. "I found it under the table in that room." he handed it to her and she walked over to the bed before setting it in between the wall and the bed.

"Thank you Asch." she said with a blush. He smirked when he felt her feelings again. "You just keep thinking like that." She blushed and he moved closer. "You look cute when you blush." he said as he moved even closer pressing his body against hers. She cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. He leaned down and closed his eyes as their lips met. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gained entrance. Camilla let his tongue roam her mouth until it retreated and they seperated to breathe.

She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He stroked her hair and sighed in content. He would never admit it but that was his first kiss and he couldn't have imagined it any better. "Don't think I don't know that was your first kiss." Camilla mumbled. He smirked. Of course. He couldn't have hidden it from her anyway. "Don't worry. That was my first kiss too." Camilla said with a smile on her face. "You know you can't tell anyone don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Yep. I'm good at keeping secrets." He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh." he said in a dead serious tone. "I promise." Camilla said. "I think I love you." he muttered with a blush on his face. She smiled. "I think I love you too." she said. She looked up at him and he leaned down capturing her lips with his again. He ran his hands down her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. They seperated after a few minutes and looked into each others eyes. "I love you." he mumbled. She smiled. "I love you too Asch."

He let go of her and grabbed the empty tray on that was on the table. He walked back over to her and kissed her one more time just for a few seconds. "I'll come by with your breakfast tomorrow. We'll be leaving soon." Asch whispered in her ear before leaving. She smiled and went over to the bed. She laid down and fell asleep with a smile on her face and three words in her head. _I love you..._


	9. Chapter 9

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Asch! I'm sorry!

Asch- You embarrassed me!

Author- So?

Asch- Even the replica is laughing at me!

Luke- (Laughing in a corner holding his stomach)

Author- Well he's an idiot so he has an excuse.

Asch- The Necromancer doesn't! He's probably never laughed before this!

Jade- (Laughing and nearly spills apple juice)

Author- Hey! Watch the apple juice!

Jade- (Stops and sips some apple juice)

Author- He's hyped up on apple juice. That's his excuse.

Asch- It's still embarrassing.

Camilla- Aw Asch it's not that bad.

Asch- Well I guess...

Author- Will one of you do the disclaimer? We have an audience waiting for this story to begin.

Camilla- I'll do it! CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. But she does own me! Also, this is based off the anime, not the game! And Asch, if you want to keep this up, the author can do bad things to you in the story!

Author- She's right. I can do whatever I want. Oh, and just for this chapter and possibly the next one, it'll be based off of a manga so please excuse any mistakes. I don't have access to the anime right now. Sorry. Next chapter or the one after that should be on track though. And I also decided to make this basically following Camilla and not the group because, if you've seen the anime, they'll be doing all of the same things while Camilla's the only one who's going on a new adventure. So, this will follow Camilla and won't be doing the With Luke...With Camilla...thing anymore unless what Luke's group does is important to the story.

**Chapter 9**

With Luke...Van was leading everyone to the port when people started screaming. "What's going on?!" Luke asked no one in particular. "Over there!" Guy exclaimed as they saw smoke and ashes coming from the boat they were supposed to take. They saw Arietta on a griffin holding someone in a workers suit about to fly off. "Hey! Who ordered you to do this?!" Van yelled. "I'm sorry Commandant. Asch told me to do it. I have the engineer who can fix the ship but to get him back, you'll need to bring Luke and Master Ion to The Choral Castle." Arietta said hugging her doll.

"Where's Cam?!" Luke yelled. Arietta seemed spooked before turning away. "She's fine. I'm not allowed to tell you where she is as much as I want to. I'll ask to see if she can meet you a Choral Castle. I'm sorry." Arietta said before flying away on the griffin. Luke clenched his fists. _'I need to find Cam no matter what it takes!' _Luke yelled in his head. He knew Camilla was a valuable partner and great friend and he didn't want to risk losing this fight because they didn't have her with them. He's seen her strength and he knew how she could save lives. "We have to find her." Luke mumbled.

With Camilla...Camilla was just sitting in her cell for the day. Asch was busy making sure his plan was fool-proof and sometimes asking her questions on if it worked or not which she refused to answer. Asch and her were officially a couple in secret. He'd clarified that this morning when he'd brough breakfast and gave her a kiss. She realized that she'd softened him up and it might not be good later on but she was with who she wanted to be with and to her, that was all that mattered. After a few hours of nothing but reading, she got up and stretched as she heard footsteps down the hall heading to her cell.

She heard a large animal growl playfully so she guessed it was Arietta. She saw Arietta deactivate the bars and looked a little down. "What happened Arietta?" Camilla asked as she sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. The liger jumped inside the room and realized now wasn't the time to lick Camilla so he just settled on the ground by her feet. "I kidnapped someone. It's part of Asch's plan but I followed through anyway. I have to ask him something but I want to know if I should get my hopes up so I was gonna ask you." Arietta said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure. What are you gonna ask?" Camilla asked. "Do you think Asch will agree to let you come to Choral Castle and say hi? He did say he needed to scan you and that's where the scanner is." Arietta asked. "Well...I guess you could ask. He's about to bring lunch. Anyways, if you point out the fact that I need to be scanned, I'm sure there may be a chance of saying yes." Camilla said with a smile. "I'm glad you told me that Cammy. I was scared he was gonna yell at me." Arietta said giving her a hug. "Can you ask him for me? Please?" Arietta asked.

Camilla smiled. "Of course. Oh, there he is." Camilla heard footsteps down the hall and the liger growled. Asch deactivated the door and walked in. Asch noticed Arietta but kissed Camilla anyway and gave her the tray before taking his and sitting at the table. Camilla smiled at the surprised Arietta before walking over to him. "Asch? Arietta would like to know if you'll let her take me to Choral Castle and get scanned just before Luke and the others show up." Camilla said. "I guess...just don't go running off. Arietta, keep her from running off." Asch said blankly.

"I won't run off. You okay Asch? You seem a little out of it." Camilla asked putting the back of her hand against his forehead. It was a little hot making her concerned. "You're burning up." she stated. He huffed. "I'm fine. Visited the doctor earlier." he said glancing at her. She knew what it was as soon as he mentioned the doctor. "Okay. Be careful." she said. Arietta looked quite shocked from the way they'd been acting. "Alright Arietta. Don't go telling everyone about this okay?" Camilla said. "Uh okay Cammy. I won't tell anybody." she said still shocked. Asch had never acted like this.

"The idiots should be getting to Choral Castle any time now. Go ahead and leave. I'll stay here." Asch said his hand almost going for his chest. "Okay. Come on Cammy." Arietta said leading her out of the cell and into the hallway. Arietta left the bars deactivated and told Camilla to get on the liger. She did and Arietta jumped in front of her. "He's so soft." Camilla muttered. "I know! He's the softest liger I've ever met. The food he eats keeps his fur just at the right level of softness and shiny." Arietta giggled. Soon they were outside and running through the woods.

"It feels so good to get some fresh air. Being cooped up in that cell has it's disadvantages." Camilla told Arietta as they got off at Choral Castle. "Well it's good to get SOME fresh air every once in a while." Arietta said as she led Camilla through the hallways to a chamber where Sync and Dist were. "Ah yes. Asch told me about the other one. Well let's begin." Dist had her lay down and she sat there for about ten minutes before Arietta left down the stairs and shouts could be heard. "Wow. You have almost all of your fonon frequency numbers equal to Asch but you aren't his replica. That's strange. I'll open your syncronizing fon slots anyway." Dist told her.

Soon, after a few minutes, a griffin came in with a kicking and screaming Luke. He saw Camilla and his eyes widened. "Camilla! We thought-" he was knocked out by Sync. "There. Now hopefully he'll stay out as we scan the both of you." he said dusting his hands off. Camilla felt something become loose and something begin to flow through her head but didn't move. It was as if a dam had been broken and all of the water was flowing through her. She gave a sigh of relief because compared to as she was now, it felt as if she had a headache the entire time.

"Well this is surprising. You almost immediately syncronized with Asch. Hmmm you should be able to feel his feelings and then talk to him through your thoughts after a few hours." Dist said as she got off the table. She held her head and almost sat down again. "It'll take her a few minutes to get used to it." Dist said as Luke was put on the table. He began a rapid scan and immediately. "Hurry Dist. Those people will be here in no time. That idiot decided to do this by himself. He'll get his punishment from the Commandant afterwards anyway. Hey, he's waking up!" Sync exclaimed as Luke began to open his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I've already opened up his syncronizing fon slots. He'll take a lot longer to sync with Asch than Camilla did." Dist said as the door suddenly crashed open. "Cam! Luke!" A few people screamed as they drew their swords. "Great! Where's Arietta! At least she left the liger. Get on Camilla." Without complaints, Camilla got on the liger which had somehow begun to understand her and he followed Sync as he got into stance. "Hey! You can't just take her like that!" Guy yelled as he went to attack Sync. He knocked off his mask and Sync went to run.

Camilla sat up holding her head no longer feeling as if it were jello. "Come on!" she told the liger as she directed where she wanted the liger to go and charged the others, jumping clear over them before leaving. She felt like a traitor but she didn't want to leave Asch just yet. "Cam!" she heard several of the group yell behind her before she was finally outside. She knew they had to take care of Luke at the moment and shouldn't worry about her. "We need to get back to the Tartarus..." she mumbled stopping and looking around. She had no idea where she was going.

"I thought you were still here. Where's Arietta?" Asch asked. "I don't know. I just hopped on the liger and took off. Arietta wasn't back yet and she was supposed to be stalling so I figured the worst. Plus, I don't want to go with the group right now." Camilla told him. "You know what? I'm probably going to get punished for doing this so you may as well just stay with them after I find Arietta and give her to the liger." Camilla stood shocked as Asch told her this. He was acting more and more out of character than normal. "B-But Asch! I don't want to leave! I want to stay." Camilla mumbled the last part.

_"Don't worry about it. We can still talk whenever you want." _she heard Asch's voice in her head and jumped down off the liger. _"O-Okay. It still doesn't help how I feel but if you feel that I should go then okay." _she thought back and he smirked. "Okay. We'll meet again later. I need to get away from the Tartarus soon anyway. What did Dist say about your fonon readings?" _"Obviously he opened your syncronizing fon slots but other than that, what'd he say?" _Asch asked her in her head. "He said I wasn't a replica but I had almost exact fonon frequency numbers." Camilla told him.

"Alright. You head back in there and go stay with the group. We'll talk later." he said before kissing her and letting her go. "Take the liger to wherever Arietta was knocked out. I know they wouldn't kill her so just go find her and put her on the liger. He knows his way to the Tartarus." Asch hugged her before pushing her off towards the castle with the liger following. She hopped back on and they burst back into the castle. "Alright. Let's find Arietta and then you need to take her to the Tartarus. Okay?" Camilla told the liger hoping he'd understand.

He started sniffing the air and then they were going up and down the stairs. They soon saw Arietta's unconsious body and Camilla jumped off off the liger who licked her. She wiped the drool off and sighed. She picked up Arietta and thought for a moment. "Now how am I going to get her to stay up there without falling off? Obviously I can't just put her up there unconsious and not expect her to fall off. Then you won't have any hands to put her back on." Camilla said. The liger gently took her and held her inside his mouth.

"Gosh, is that safe?" Camilla asked herself. "Well I guess it's okay. That's how tigers and lions carry their cubs right?" she began wondering. The liger nudged her trying to get her to get on too but she shook her head. "Sorry buddy. Asch said I have to stay with the group. You just take Arietta to the Tartarus okay?" she told the liger. The liger looked a little said before he turned around and began running out the way they came. "Oh crap, Luke!" She took off down the stairs and through the hallways and ran to the room that she was in before to see that Luke had woken up.

"Oh my gosh! Cam, you're okay!" Luke exclaimed as Anise ran over to her and Mieu flew over to her giving her hugs. "Yes! Yes! I'm fine. You can let go." she said as Anise and Mieu let go. "I missed you so much master!" Mieu said getting on her shoulder. "Same here Mieu." she told the little cheagle. "What happened Cam?! They did something to you didn't they?! What did they do?!" Anise began asked her questions. "They didn't do anything to me. Asch just kept me locked up and didn't let me out until today. Not to mention Arietta became my friend." Camilla said with a smile.

"Arietta?! Why would you want to be friends with her?!" Anise yelled and crossed her arms. "Just because. You're lucky I talked her out of killing you. You did kill her mother you know." Camilla said pointedly at Jade. "Yeah she mentioned that." Tear said. "So what was all of this about? She asked for us to bring Ion but we didn't even have to make a trade!" Guy exclaimed. "It was...nothing. Nothing really. They just wanted to test your willingness and they wanted to see what would happen if Luke was taken." Camilla covered. _"Yeah, very nice cover." _she could hear Asch say sarcastically.

_"I'd like to see you come up with something better. I don't like all of these stupid questions! Why couldn't you just take me with you?!" _she basically growled through their link. _"You know why. Just deal with them and hopefully, they won't ask too many." _she could feel Asch smirk on the other end. _"I swear, when we run into each other next, I will make you deal with questions like you couldn't believe. And you know I will do it."_ she said and could feel Asch's smug feeling through her head. _"Yeah right. You probably won't remember by then. I've got to go and stop spying. We'll talk later."_

She felt Asch leave her and growled to herself before realized Jade in front of her observing her and snapping his fingers in her face. "Huh? What?" she asked looking at all the concerned faces looking at her. "You were zoned out for a minute there." Guy said. "Oh uh..." _"Oh now you really did it." _she heard Asch and nearly snapped at him through her thoughts but she had to open her big mouth. "Oh will you just shut up!" she yelled out loud. She looked at poor Guy who had hidden behind a pillar. "Sorry Guy. I keep hearing voices but without the headaches and they're really ANNOYING." she emphasized the word 'annoying' so Asch would get the message.

_"Fine. I get it. We'll talk later. Just saying, you're hard to ignore." _Asch told her making her blush. She had felt his feelings and knew what he meant. _"And you get wierd when I get those thoughts. Will you just stop listening in? I'm trying to focus!" _she mentally said to him. _"Fine." _was all she heard before she felt him withdraw. She could still feel his feelings and knew that she hadn't really hurt his feelings. "Okay, we're seeing a doctor if this keeps up." Jade said. "Whatever. I just want to sleep." she told him as they left the castle. "Didn't get much sleep?" he asked.

"No, it's not that, I'm just kind of worn out from today. Riding a liger isn't as easy as it looks ya know." she told him. "Alright. We'll find an inn and then go shopping tomorrow. Besides, it's almost dark." Jade said as they entered a town. They found an inn and Cam immediately went to take a shower. When she was finished, she got dressed in her clothes which she had let wash and dry while she was in and laid down on the bed. Her sword was on the nightstand so she wouldn't stab herself but she couldn't help but look it over. She hadn't had the chance during all of the chaos.

When she'd looked over every inch of the sword, she laid down and was almost asleep when she remembered. _"Goodnight Asch. I love you." _she said through her thoughts and also whispered it. She fell asleep after hearing a faint, _"I love you too." _

The next morning was hectic as always with everyone downstairs and getting the breakfast that was served for free there. Camilla soon joined them. Her hair hadn't curled or even frizzed the night before even though she went to bed with wet hair. That was always a problem with her brown hair that she used to have but that obviously wasn't a problem anymore. "How was your sleep?" asked a curious Jade. He slept in the room beside her and the walls were very thin so he could hear the occassional mutter of 'I love you' and 'Don't leave me.' from her room.

"It was fine. I definitely needed it." she told him as she ate. "Alright, what now?" she asked. "Now, we head to the ferry. We need to get to Baticul." Jade said as he checked them out of the inn and led them to the port. Van was already there and waved. "That was quite reckless of you Fon Master Ion. Oh well, it can't be helped now. Let's get on shall we? We need to get to the Baticul soon." Van said as they got on the boat. Camilla stayed outside for a little while enjoying the air as it reminded her of her little house that was in the middle of the woods by the ocean. Soon enough, she got bored and a little sick from being out there and went inside.

She went inside to see everyone already explaining things to Luke so she walked over to Jade. "I need to talk to you...alone." she mumbled walking off to her designated cabin. Jade followed her collected and prepared for the worst as usual. "Guy handed you the disc right?" she asked. "Yeah. He actually handed me two." Jade held up the discs. "I can't believe it. How did he get both? Surely Dist handed mine to somebody or locked it up!" Camilla began. "Well I scanned them and I think you know what I came up with. Luke's going to hate me enough to kill me." Jade said.

"No, he won't hate you believe it or not. I only want to see mine because I'm curious and I already know I'm different. I wasn't in the show in the beginning anyway." Camilla said. Jade looked at her in the eye making her eye twitch in annoyance. "Just don't tell Luke anything yet. He'll figure it out later." Camilla said before walking outside breathing a sigh of relief. She looked to see the sun already rising and knew that she didn't get any sleep. Then, to her utter sarcastic horror, she heard Dist in the back. She walked back there yawning and rubbing her eyes when Dist noticed her.

"Ah hello Camilla. How are you?" Dist asked from his floating chair. "I'm fine thank you very much." Camilla said indifferently startling several of the people who were scared of Dist. "How about the syncronizing fon slots? Did they settle okay? You two are able to talk now correct?" Dist asked landing his chair on the deck. "The fon slots are okay. Head still feels a little like jelly when I woke up yesterday and right now but other than that, everything's fine. And yes, we can talk. Ask him about it any time. He loves to eavesdrop." Camilla said not really caring who heard her.

"That's normal. Soon, you should also be able to block him out. Alright, I need to retrieve Luke's discs. I have yours but the research can't be conducted until I get at least one of his." Dist said floating back up in his chair. Jade came walking out with only one disc and Camilla figured he'd heard the conversation and hid the other. "Oh, you mean this disc?" Jade asked holding the disc up in the air. Dist, being really fast in that chair got it from him.

"Hahaha! That's what you get from testing Dist the Rose!" he started cackling. "Dist the Reaper? What kinda name is that?" Anise asked. "No I believe it's Dist the Runny." Jade corrected her. "Rose! Dist the ROSE! You're so mean Jade!" Dist said before starting to chant and then a gigantic robot stood in the middle of the boat. Jade used Splash and got it to short circuit when Van appeared from the top of the boat. "Dist, are you working under Asch's orders too?..." there was a moment of silence.

"Then I have no choice." he said as he held out his hand. Then a pink lightning strike came from the sky, destroying the robot and throwing Dist and his chair out into the ocean. Everyone went back inside ignoring the events that just occured. They talked for awhile before Camilla went outside to get some fresh air and stayed out there even after nightfall. Soon, Luke joined her and then Van soon followed. "What happened Cam? Those things that those people said. What do they mean?" Luke asked.

Camilla shrugged. "I don't know Luke. Maybe you should ask Van. He might know." Camilla glanced at Van who was walking towards them. "What is it Luke?" Van asked. Camilla got his glance and walked towards the front of the boat. She was sitting there for quite awhile waiting. Finally, she felt the boat rock and ran back to the back of the boat looking panicked. She saw Van talking to Luke and telling him to breathe before telling him the trigger words. Soon after though, she felt the golden light envelop her and fell to her knees. _You who have the same power as mine, show me your power. _she heard an unfamiliar voice. But she already knew who it was.

She got up and angled her arms through the pain so the hyperresonance could shoot off into the sky where it wouldn't harm anyone. She fell to her knees and started breathing and knowing not to panic. Van entered her line of vision and she scrambled away. She got up and ran past him and to Luke who was staring at her in shock. He'd just woken up from when Van had done something to him. "I know Van! I know what happened! I don't need you to explain!" she yelled when he put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you do to me like what you did to Luke. One person is enough to finish it." she whispered into his ear as she walked back inside.

Camilla hadn't really been all that cautious about what she'd been saying partly because she was able to tell Asch anything and she was just used to it but this wasn't the place. "Why were you talking to Dist like you were talking to a doctor?! Do you know about the syncronizing fon slots?! You lied to me! You said you didn't know about any of it!" Luke began yelling. She scowled. "Luke, I told you that for your own sake. I can't tell you! It's not that I don't want to, I just CAN'T!" Camilla yelled before turning around and running back into the boat getting to her cabin before anyone else could get her noticing the sun coming up from the horizon. She'd stayed up all night.


	10. Chapter 10

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Okay, Luke, calm down. NO MORE RICE KRISPY TREATS FOR LUKE FON FABRE!

Luke- (Hops up and down holding a rice krispy treat)

Author- GET THAT OUT OF MY STUDIO!

Luke- (Runs out bothering all of the other studios.)

Jade- Can I have more apple juice?

Author- Sure! Why not?! You already drank two gallons so how much more do I need to buy? (Note sarcasm and twitching eye)

Jade- Well if you're planning on giving me apple juice until the end of the story, you're gonna need A LOT more than what we've got.

Guy- No worries CamFierce! I'm an inventor and geek! I can make him an infinite amount of apple juice because you're writing this and anything's possible!

Author- Thank you Guy. I'd like it done by the next chapter.

Guy- Will do ma'am!

Author- There Jade! Go follow him! Luke! Come do the disclaimer!

Luke- CamFiercedoesnotownTalesofth eAbyssoranyofthecharactersex ceptCamilla! Andthisisbasedofftheanimenot thegame!

Author- Good thing I can play that back for the few of you who can't read that.

Recording- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except for Camilla. And this is based off of the anime, not the game.

Author- Alright Luke, now before you go and get my entire studio sticky, get out! (Luke leaves) Ugh, he's like the drunk energizer bunny on crack! Anyways, this is the last chapter to be based of the stupid manga and I'll have to go through the damage I've done tomorrow when I get to the anime. On with the story!

**Chapter 10**

_"Why won't you tell them about your situation? You told me and I'm the person who locked you up and kept you locked up for a few days." _she heard Asch and forgot completely about anyone hearing her yell. "You know what? Maybe I don't want to tell them okay?! It's for their own good!" Camilla yelled absolutely frustrated. _"You told the Necromancer." _Asch pointed out. "Yeah I guess I did. But that's because he would understand! He's smart! He knows to expect everything!" she started grumbling. _"Well I think you should tell them. You know it will pain me to say this but, you should really put more faith in them." _Asch said with difficulty.

Camilla could feel the absolute resentment and disgust on his part as he said that but it only made her more convinced. "Fine." she whispered. _"Fine? Is that all you have to say? Geez and here I thought I was going to get yelled at." _she heard Asch and was immediately hit with a sort of lonliness. She wanted him here with her. "I'm not going to yell at you. But fine, I'll tell them. I just won't tell them what happens." Camilla said. _"Now you're thinking smart! Now go tell them and I'll watch. I'm in a meeting and completely and utterly bored." _She giggled hearing this out of Asch.

She opened the door and looked at everyone out in the hall. Luke looked really embarrassed and ashamed of what he said and she could feel Asch's amusement at seeing him squirm under her staring. "Jade, I'm going to tell them. Do you know where the lounge is? They probably need to sit down." Camilla said. _"Aw but I wanted to watch them freak out!" _she heard Asch complain and immediately told him to let her focus. It was hard to ignore his presence. Jade showed them to the lounge where everyone settled on a couch or chair except for Jade.

"Guys, I'm not from here. Not Kimlasca, not Malkuth, not even Auldrant. I'm from a different dimension where this is a television show that people watch for entertainment and Luke's the main character. I watched all of the episodes and I know everything that's going to happen. The reason I couldn't tell you anything Luke, is because I was scared I was going to mess up this timeline. I don't want to get all of you killed. That's the last thing I want to do. But, I can't tell you anything. Please don't ask things like when you'll die or what happens next because I won't tell you." Camilla said breathing a sigh of relief and sitting down.

Guy had collapsed because he decided to stand and sat on the ground shocked. _"There's a 'freak out' for you Asch." _Camilla thought as she heard Asch chuckle. Tear had a few emotions go across her face before she walked outside. Luke looked shocked beyond belief and just sat there for about five minutes with wide eyes and mouth open. Mieu didn't really care and just sat on her shoulder and Anise short circuited not talking or moving. Camilla got a little worried but quickly shrugged it off.

_"Not a lot of reactions. I mean, the replica's and Guy's were kinda funny but that was very disappointing." _she heard Asch say. _"And your reaction was very disappointing. When I told you, you just said, 'Now that wasn't hard was it?' and nothing else. Now that's disappointing. Especially when no one faints." _she thought back. _"Hey! I've seen almost everything! I was used to those kinds of things being thrown at me!" _Asch responded. _"So, what's the meeting about?" _she asked. _"What meeting?" _he asked making her frown.

_"The meeting you're in. Or did a certain someone just want to talk to his girlfriend?" _she asked in a teasing manner. _"Oh yeah. That meeting. I just left. It ended a few minutes ago. But I also wanted to talk to you. Besides, you felt a little lonely."_ Asch told her. _"Hold on a second, I think Luke's coming back down to Earth. You might want to sit down if you're watching that way you don't trip over anything. Knowing myself, I tend to zone out during these conversations and would probably end up running into something." _Camilla warned him.

_"I'm sitting down eating lunch. Now focus! You're messing up my view as well!" _Asch complained. She quickly focused on Luke who looked at her with confusion. "You're really from somewhere else?" he asked. "Yeah. I told you it's not because I don't want to, I just can't tell you these things. It's to keep everyone safe." Camilla said. "So that means, you knew that I was going to be put on that table and that all of this was going to happen and you didn't tell anyone? You knew why I was locked up in the manor for my entire life?" he asked a little hurt. "I told Jade what I just told you guys but that was when he took me to that room on the Tartarus and we talked." Camilla told him glancing at Jade.

"So I'm guessing that we're not out of the woods yet?" Jade asked. "No. Not even close." Camilla said with a smile and a giggle. "There are twenty six episodes and we're only on maybe around the fifth or sixth. Maybe seventh. But I won't tell you when the next event occurs." Camilla said. "Alright. But I can make a few calculations to make predictions?" Jade asked. "Sure. Just don't tell anyone what your answers are and don't rely on them. Don't ask me any questions either." Camilla said laying down the rules. She did NOT want something happening because Jade messed it up.

"Okay. You don't look too hot. You okay?" Guy asked from his spot. "I didn't sleep at all last night." Camilla admitted. "Why don't you go get some sleep? You look like you need it." Jade said. She just yawned and nodded before walking to her cabin. _"Well that was a little interesting. Well, I'm sure you're tired. We'll talk after your nap." _Asch told her. She laid down on the bed and got on the covers. _"I love you Asch." _she thought. _"I love you too." _he told her before she fell asleep.

She woke up and walked to the lounge. They were really close to land now so she figured she'd have just enough time to eat before they got off the boat. She went over to the lounge to see that there was something in the oven with her name on it. She grabbed it and a plastic fork before sitting down in the empty room and opening the mystery box of food. Inside was rice, chicken, and her strange favorite broccoli coated in cheese. Who knew about that? Someone had some serious stalking issues if they seriously knew she liked that. She ate everything before walking outside to see everyone about to get off.

"Who left the food?" she asked. "Jade did. He wanted to annoy you with the broccoli though." Anise said. "Are you kidding?! That was like, the best lunch/dinner ever! I love broccoli!" Camilla exclaimed making Jade slap his forehead. Of course she did. She'd always managed to surprise him when he tried to annoy her or pester her. "Ewww...no offense Cam, but that's just disgusting." Anise said. "Aw come on! It's good! I bet you've never even tried it!" Camilla said with a smirk. "Of course I have! It's disgusting!" Anise said sticking out her tongue.

Everyone walked onto an elevator/ski lift thing and began going up to the top. "I don't feel like I'm home at all." Luke commented. "It's okay Luke. Once you're inside and see your mother again, you'll feel at home again." Camilla said with a smile. "I guess you're right. I never got to travel Baticul so it's not like I know the place." Luke said with a small chuckle. He got serious again as they finally got out and walked to the gates, getting through and walking up to the throne room. "Move over!" he pushed a couple guards out of the way as they tried to stop him.

"Uncle! Don't let him trick you! Everything that guy says is nonsense!" Luke said as he burst through the door. Mohs turned to look at Luke with an eyebrow twitching. He looked so annoyed right then. "L-Luke! You're okay!" the King said out of shock. "Oh and isn't that Fon Master Ion who was missing? We've been looking for you!" Mohs said. "Uncle! You have to listen to me! I've been to Malkuth! Everyone is uneasy about the war. No one is preparing for any war. There is NO reason to go through with war! Not to mention-" Mohs cut Luke off.

"Entirely lies Your Majesty! Please listen to my-" this time, it was the King that cut Mohs off. "Continue Luke." he said. "Not to mention that there is no end to the rumors that Kimlasca is going to be the one to launch the first attack. Now I wonder who started that?" Luke finished. "So you're saying I'm the one spreading the rumors? Nonsense." Mohs said making Luke huff. "These two are evidence that Malkuth has no intention of war." he said gesturing to Jade and Fon Master Ion. "This is Fon Master Ion from the Order of Lorelei and Colonel Jade Curtiss from the Malkuth military." Luke finished and stepped back.

"Fon Master Ion? You must have traveled a long way. And it seems you've been taking care of Luke." The King said. "It's been a long time your majesty." Ion said with a smile. "This person here is the representitive of Emperor Peony the Ninth of Malkuth, Colonel Jade Curtiss." Ion introduced the bowing Jade. "I have been assigned the duty by my ruler of the delivering this letter to your Great Majesty King Ingobert The Sixth. Please accept it." Jade said and Anise handed the letter to the King's assistant. "Certainly!" the King said.

"And Luke, you should probably go see your mother. She's been very worried." The King said as Mohs was about to leave so he whispered to Tear for a second before leaving. "Yes Grand Maestro Mohs." Tear said dejectedly. "We need to get to the house. I'm sure my mother is still worried." Luke said. "Oh! I wanna see your house!" Anise said. "It's just an ordinary house." Luke said indifferently. "Oh wow! It's huge!" Anise said as they got to the house. They walked to the house from there and when they got there, the Duke passed by talking to Luke for a minute telling him to go to his ill mother.

Luke was about to leave when Natalia showed up. "Oh Luke! You're okay! We were so worried about you!" she said running up to him. "Ugh why are you here?" Luke asked. "I came to visit your mother. I am your fiance and that means I should be considering your mother mine is that not correct?" she asked. She noticed Camilla behind him and walked up to her. "Hey, you're that girl that showed up in a flash at the manor! Luke, why's she here?" Natalia asked. "She's my guard." Luke said with a sigh. "You don't need a guard! You can protect yourself!" Natalia said with a snort.

"Well she needed a place to stay right? Well this is the only way she can stay here. Just leave her alone. She's not interested in me anyway." Luke said knowing what buttons to push to deactivate her possesive mode. "Oh, well then...sorry about that! I never caught your name." Natalia said looking Camilla up and down. "My name's Camilla." she said warily. She was still tired even after her nap. "Well I'm Princess Natalia, Luke's fiance." Natalia said shaking Camilla's hand. Everyone was surprised when she said 'fiance.' Camilla pulled a message out of her pocket. She'd gotten it the day she got the job to be Luke's guard and it told her where her room was.

"Alright, if we don't really have anything else to do today, I have to take a nap." Camilla said. Natalia immediately started complaining again. "A guard must ALWAYS stay with the master. Where did you learn these things?" Natalia asked. "I didn't. I needed a job to stay here, I sparred with Van, got the job. Done. But if you need me to stay with him, that's perfectly fine. I'm just a little tired." Camilla said with a yawn. Luke talked to Natalia before telling Camilla to follow him to the Queen's room. They walked in and Camilla stood guard at the door from the inside.

"Luke? You're back. I thought you were kidnapped again." the Queen said. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing to Camilla. "That's Camilla. She's my friend who also got the job to be my guard. She helped me get home." Luke said. Just then, Tear walked in and bowed. "I'm sorry Madam. Everything was my fault. I was so driven to take down my brother that your son was drawn into the mix. I'm so sorry. It was not my intention. I beg your forgiveness." Tear said. "I see, so this is not the doing of villians who targeted Luke's life again?" the Queen questioned.

"I swear on Yulia and Lorelei's names." Tear said. "I'm relieved. Thank you Tear. But...I may not know what happened between you and your brother, but please stop trying to kill your brother. It's never a good thing for relatives to fight." she said. "I thank you for your kind words." Tear said before leaving the room. "As for you Camilla, thank you so much for protecting Luke. He sometimes needs it as you must know by now." the Queen said making Luke groan. "It was an honor Madam. He needs help sometimes even if he doesn't want to admit it." Camilla said sliding a glance at Luke.

"I know. You can wait outside. I'd like to talk to my son." The Queen said. Camilla gave her a short bow before opening the door and walking out and standing between the two guards that were already standing there. She got bored after a few minutes when she remembered that Asch had said they'd talk when she had woken up. _"Hey Asch. What's up, I'm bored guarding outside a door." _Camilla thought. She could hear him chuckle on the other end. _"Well, I guess we could talk. Where are you?" _he asked out of curiousity. _"Baticul. Luke's talking to the Queen. She fell ill after he disappeared." _Camilla thought feeling Asch tense.

_"She's going to be okay. And you know how I know." _she thought feeling him loosen up a little. _"So are you in the area?" _she asked. _"No. I might later though." _she heard Asch say. _"Alright. I just feel lonely without you around. And Luke doesn't help any with the similarities. Did you get any results from my fon discs?" _she asked. She was really curious. _"Yeah actually. You're fonon frequency levels should be about equal to mine right now and this conversation is occuring so your syncronizing fon slots are completely open. I'm still working on the dreck's. But all in all, you're not a replica but you have to characteristics of one." _Asch said.

_"Hmmm and I don't even know how any of this is happening. I can't believe Natalia told me off like that! All I wanted was a nap!" _Camilla began venting. Natalia was a bigger brat than she thought she was. _" She didn't even let you take a nap? From what I've been feeling from you, you've only had about five hours of sleep after the incident at Choral Castle. I can't believe her! Ask the Replica and if he says yes, she can't override him. Besides, the dreck can protect himself. Just see if anything's coming up and fall asleep knowing nothing or something will happen." _Asch suggested.

_"That's a great idea Asch! Oh, great, I zoned out again and Luke's trying to get me out of it. Give me a minute." _she thought before snapping out of it. "Okay, Camilla, this is getting out of hand. What's up? You keep zoning out." Luke said. "I need a nap Luke. I haven't had a lot of sleep since Choral Castle. Only about five hours at the most. That's almost two days straight of being awake." Camilla grumbled. "Alright. Go take a nap but I'll need you tomorrow morning. Just meet me in the dining room like everyone else. They'll all be there for breakfast. Besides, it's getting dark." he said.

"Thank you. Goodnight!" she said over her shoulder as she took out the piece of paper that was supposed to take her to her room. _"Just keep walking, go left, go right, right again, and the third door on the left. Room 414." _Asch directed. _"Thank you Asch. Man, I'm beat. I guess this is goodnight?" _she asked. _"Yes it is, goodnight. Love you." _he said a little rushed. _"Love you too." _she thought before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Jade! What did I tell you about the apple juice?! Now you have to clean it out of the carpet. GOOD LUCK!

Jade- I'm sorry CamFierce. I didn't mean it.

Author- Good grief you're acting like a child! Get this outta my carpet, then we'll talk punishment! Guy!

Guy- Yes ma'am?

Author- Jade spilled apple juice. I want you to come up with apple juice that tastes the same and has all the same stuff in it but doesn't stain or make carpet sticky!

Guy- Uh okay. I guess I can do that.

Author- Good. Jade, go get some cleaning supplies out of that closet over there.

Jade- (Gets cleaning stuff and begins scrubbing the carpet) Sorry CamFierce.

Author- Great! Now I have to rely on Mieu to do the disclaimer! Mieu, just do it.

Mieu- CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters. She does however, own Camilla. And this story is based off the anime, not the game.

Author- Thank you Mieu. I think you and Guy are the only good ones here. By the way, I got back to the anime so this should be back on track. By the way, I forgot to warn you, this is an Asch/OC and not an Asch/Natalia. This is definitly not a story for Asch/Natalia fans. I'm so sorry for not warning you sooner.

**Chapter 11**

She woke up the next morning and headed to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. They all said their good mornings and ate breakfast before Luke came in with news saying the King wanted to see them. "We have decided to conclude the peace treaty with Malkuth. But there is something we must do before the conclusion of the treaty." The King began. "Aside from the peace proposition, a request of help was also written." the servant beside the King said. Akzeriuth, a mining town in Malkuth, is currently facing the threat of toxic miasma coming from the ground." the servant continued.

"The Malkuthian road to Akzeriuth is blocked by miasma so they can't send a rescue party." Natalia said. "However, there is a way to the town from our country." The King finished. "So how does this relate to me?" Luke asked. "His Majesty wishes for you to go with the rescue party as a goodwill embassador." the Duke told his son. "Me?! No thanks! I'll pass on the troubles!" Luke said crossing his arms. "Don't say that Luke. There is a reason why only you can fulfill this role." The King said making Luke pay full attention to him.

"What do you mean 'a reason?'" Luke asked. "The fonstone please." The King told his servant. "Yes sir!" the servant left and came back with a large green stone. "This is a fragment of the sixth fonstone that fell in our territory." The Duke said as Luke looked at it. "Tear, please read the Score written on the lower part." The King commanded. "ND 2000. In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called 'The Light of the Sacred Flame.'" Tear said. Everyone looked at Luke who started pulling his hair.

"I don't understand at all!" Luke exclaimed. "It's talking about you Luke." The King said. "Luke means 'Light of the Sacred Flame in ancient Ispanian." Jade added. "And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to a new prosperity. ND 2018. The young scion of Lorelei's power will bring his people to the miner's city. The rest is missing." Tear finished. "That's fine. You understand now don't you?" The King asked. "Until now, you have lived a very sheltered life. However, the time has come for you to become a hero." The Duke told his son.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Luke exclaimed with a smile on his face. "You've made the right decision. Take Guy along to look after you." The Duke told Luke. "What about Cam?" Luke asked. "What about her?" the Duke asked a little uneasy. "Can she come too?" Luke asked. "Well, she is your guard. I guess so." the Duke said glancing at the girl in the back. He didn't really feel safe around her. She looked too much like his son and she seemed to not be surprised by anything. As if she knew it were going to happen.

"The Order of Lorelei will lend you Tear and Van." Mohs said. The King nodded when his daughter interupted. "Father, please let me go as an ambassador too!" Natalia begged. "I have already told you I won't." The King told her. Natalia pouted and Camilla scowled. She knew that Natalia would show up anyway. But she was just worried about Natalia getting to Asch. Luke and everyone split up, Camilla following Jade to the library knowing that Luke would want to be alone with Van. Plus, Van probably would send her off anyway so why bother?

She walked next to Jade who glanced at her. "What?" she asked. "You've been acting strange ever since we got you from Choral Castle. What's wrong?" Jade asked. Camilla mumbled a few things. "What?" he asked. "I'll tell you later. But it has nothing to do with the future that much I can tell you. More like personal problems." Camilla told him. "Well I guess we can head to the library and talk there if that's okay. I want to know more about this." Jade said. Camilla just nodded as they walked in the library. They went over to a table and sat down.

"What's wrong Camilla. You've been...off lately." Jade asked. He had this look on his face that could only be described as a look a therapist would give their patient. "It's...Asch." Camilla admitted. _"What are you doing?! Don't tell me you're going to tell him!" _she heard Asch yell in her head making her wince. "What about Asch?" Jade asked. "Well...something happened while I was on the Tartarus and at Choral Castle." Camilla said. _"I have to tell Jade. If I don't, he'll figure it out and tell everybody later. If I tell him now, he'll keep it a secret." _she thought. _"You still shouldn't tell him! I don't plan on making this a three way relationship!" _she heard.

_"It won't be! I'm just telling him what's going on! He needs to know so that he won't kill you or bad mouth you or something along those lines. Should I tell him about our little conversation situation too?" _she asked. _"Alright. Yeah, you should tell him about the conversations too. It's getting annoying seeing everyone try to snap you out of it. Focus." _he told her. She focused and noticed Jade looking at her expectantly. "Asch told me what was on my discs. I'm apparently not his replica but I have characteristics leading to it. Including appearance and syncronizing fonon frequencies. I bet you noticed that he isn't here but yet I keep zoning out." she said.

Jade nodded. "That's because I'm talking to him right now. He's the one who just told me I could go ahead and tell you these things. He's watching this conversation right now. And soon, he'll be able to do the same to Luke. I understand this is a replica thing correct?" Camilla asked. Jade nodded stunned at her words. She just kept getting stranger and stranger. "Well, I'm not a replica but these things still happen. Either way, I really don't mind. At least you know that when I zone out, I'm talking to Asch." Camilla said. Jade seemed to be deep in thought for a minute before finally saying something.

"What about your strange behaviour? This explains your frequent zoning out but not your behaviour. What else is there?" he asked. "Well ummm you're not really going to understand...it's way more personal...I think I mentioned to you how I had a crush on Asch?" She could feel Asch's smugness though their link and blushed. "Oh ha ha funny!" she yelled getting his attention to stop drifting to some rather dirty thoughts. _"Hey! Was that necessary?!" _Asch asked feeling a blush coming along. "Yes I think it was. Now be quiet and quit thinking like that!" she yelled of into nowhere.

"I'm guessing you two are talking?" Jade asked astounded by her behaviour. "Yeah. He keeps letting stray thoughts drift off to me and some of them are rather...interesting." Camilla said with a blush. Jade looked away a little embarrassed. "Oh...so are you...and him...?" he began to ask. Camilla sighed. "Yes." she could feel Asch be sort of relieved but he was still tense. _"There. Done." _she thought. Asch sighed. _"At least we got it out to the quietest of them all." _he said. _"True." _she agreed. "Alright. And I'm guessing you're just lonely and needed to get that out?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for listening Jade. Besides, if I were to keep it from you, you would have figured it out soon enough." Camilla chuckled relaxed. "Well alright. I guess...just don't go telling me every single thing he tells you or thinks of because I don't want to hear it." Jade said. Camilla stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun. But I know, unlike Arietta, that Anise will go off telling every person that we're together. Arietta didn't even mutter a single thing about it unless she's just keeping it away from me that she told someone." _"She told Sync." _Asch interupted.

"Dang it Arietta!" Camilla yelled. "Arietta told someone?" Jade asked. "Yeah. Asch just said that she told Sync" Camilla told Jade. "Interesting. So there isn't a delay with communicating with each other? It's just instantanious?" Jade questioned interested in all of the things he was hearing. He was the father of fomicry anyway and knowing these were the side effects when messing with live replicas. "Yeah. It's only because my syncronizing fonon slots were opened all the way. Being the father of fomicry, you are interested in all of the prospects and side effects correct?" Camilla asked.

"Okay well, first off, Dist said I should be able to block off Asch sometime soon. Not that I'll do it much but one of the side effects is NOT being able to block him out at any time. He can see what I can see without being here. He can listen in without me knowing and the same with watching everything. I can talk to him whenever I want. He can feel what I feel so he'll ask me what's wrong sometimes when he feels something wrong. Things like that. I think that's all of the side effects though." Camilla told Jade who stood there taking mental notes.

"Interesting. Well, I think we have to take care of getting to everyone else and getting a plan up. I won't tell anyone but if they find out on their own, I'm not denying anything." Jade said walking out and Camilla followed. _"How's that?" _Camilla thought. _"Went better than expected if that's any indication. By the way, I might be able to visit soon." _Asch told her. _"Wow really?!" _she asked as she got excited. _"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up though. If I do, I might be able to spend a night in the same hotel or something like that." _he told her. "The Black Wings are about to take him." Camilla mumbled getting a look from Jade. _"Wow, great going." _Asch teased. _"Hey! I know you're going to be helping what's about to happen so don't think you're out of the woods mister! At least...I think you are. Ugh, I'm forgetting things. Not good." _

Camilla began to think on the subject of the episodes and eventually came up to Asch's death making her cringe. _"It's okay Cam! I can't believe it. You've had to live with that memory the entire time?! How can you stand to look at me after all of that?!" _Asch began asking and Camilla realized her mistake. "No..." she whispered. _"What?" _she heard Asch's confusion. "NO!" she yelled. _"What did I do?! I'm just trying to comfort you! You can't go on living with a memory like that all alone!" _she heard Asch in her head and clutched her hair. _"No...Asch...this changes everything on your part! Everything that will ever happen was probably thrown off! You can't fight the instinct to live..." _she began thinking. Jade was staring at her but she didn't care as kept clutching her head.

_"Cam...I couldn't help but see it. There was nothing you could do to stop me and there was nothing I could do to stop myself! What's done is done! Calm down, all I will continue as planned. I won't think about it, you won't think about it, okay?" _he asked in hopes of getting her to calm down. "Fine but good luck. It's been in my head since I saw it. Just go for a little while." she mumbled to herself knowing Asch could hear her. She felt Asch withdraw a little and stop bothering her before she collapsed on the ground with tears in her eyes but not letting them fall.

"What happened?" Jade asked. "He...He knows about his death..." Camilla said through the tears going down her face. She probably just changed everything. "I've ruined everything." Camilla said putting her hands over her eyes in an attempt to wipe them away. "Don't think about it right now. We just have to focus on the mission at hand." Jade said helping her up. "Alright. You're right. Akzeriuth is more important at the moment. Let's go!" she was about to start walking up to the people in the group who were already there when Anise came running up yelling, "Master Ion is gone! I woke up this morning and his bed was empty!"

"I've heard that two guards have disappeared as well." Jade said. "Mohs is trying to keep this quiet so he doesn't cause a panic." Jade added. "I searched the entire city for him but I couldn't find him!" Anise quickly began to panic. "Could it be the God-Generals?" Luke asked. "I'm afraid so. And if that's the case, they're probably already outside the city." Jade said. "Why don't we just go chase them?!" Luke asked. "That would be stupid. Look behind you." Camilla pointed behind Luke. He turned around and looked to see a vehicle with Oracle Knights surrounding it.

"If the God-Generals are on the move, going by land could be difficult as well." Guy pointed out. "So what? We could just beat them up and go." Luke said. "Don't you get it?" Tear asked. "What?" Luke was confused now. "If we made matters worse, there would be no point in using a decoy." Camilla finished for Tear. "If only we could leave the city without the enemy noticing..." Jade began. "Well about that, I have an idea." Guy said with a smirk. Soon after, they ended up getting into an underground tunnel. Anise was still on Camilla's shoulders just because Camilla didn't want her to embarrass Luke and bring out the demon in Natalia later.

"Mohs doesn't seem to be related to Ion's kidnapping." Jade said as they were walking. "That's true. He was pretty angry when he heard about it." Anise said from her perch on Camilla's shoulders. "The God-Generals are probably watching the sea route as well." Jade added. "So does that mean that Mohs doesn't have anything to do with the God-Generals?" Luke asked. "Even if it does, it's not enough to prove that Mohs doesn't want the war." Jade shot back. "Here we are!" Guy exclaimed as they came up to a huge metal door. They went through and everyone looked around shocked.

"Where are we?" Luke asked. "A weapons factory?" Jade guessed. "It was in the past. If we go through, we should be able to leave the town." Guy said as they were about to walk. "Alright then-" Luke was cut off when they all heard a familiar voice. "I've been waiting for you!" they heard. Everyone turned to see Natalia on top of one of the machines with a bow and arrows slung across her back. "Princess Natalia?! What are you doing here?!" Luke asked obviously not happy she was there. "As a princess, I cannot simply sit back and do nothing at such an important time!" Natalia said as she jumped down.

"Are you saying you wish to come with us?" Jade asked. "Are you stupid? A princess can't just casually go into the outside world." Luke began to try to convince her to go back. "Three years ago, I paid a visit to the troops during the battle in northern Chesedonia. I am fully prepared." Natalia said with a smile. "A visit is different from an actual battle. I think you'd better stay home." Anise complained from Camilla's shoulders. "I apologize but I agree with her." Tear stated. "I do too. Your father will be worried sick without knowing if you were okay or if you'd died or if you were...locked up." she gulped in the middle of the sentence just for emphasis. She wanted to blend in as well so she didn't look out of character and blow anything like giving away answers.

"Oh that's right! You're the one that got locked and kidnapped in the Tartarus for a few days! Don't worry, unlike you, I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Natalia said with that bubbly smile on. "Hey! All the doors were locked and we had no way of finding her! You can't blame it on her capabilities!" Luke defended. _"Natalia is nothing like she used to be. I can't believe her!" _Camilla could hear Asch growl from his end of the line. "I think you should return to the castle." Luke said. "You don't need to worry. I'm a master of Lanvaldear-style archery. I am a trained healer as well." Natalia reassured.

"I'm certain I will be more useful than that brat and your guard." Natalia said. _"I am so ready to just go over there and tell her who's watching this conversation! How dare her!" _Asch started growling and snapping in Camilla's head. "What a naive princess." Anise muttered. "Did you say something?" Natalia asked clearly annoyed. "No! Nothing at all!" Anise said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "And why are you on The Guard's shoulders? You can walk right?" Natalia asked. "Yes she can, but I need the excersise. You guys don't have the advantanced weights I need to train so I figured Anise would be a good excersise with the added walking." Camilla said with a smirk.

"Excersise? What are you talking about? Weights? Are you kidding? Those are for men who need muscle to impress ladies." Natalia said sticking her nose in the air. "No, it's actual training. When in martial arts, especially in black belt, you need to keep in top physical shape for a surprise attack or something along those lines. It's helpful just like Anise is for letting me carry her since I don't have my weights. I highly doubt Anise weighs over two hundred pounds though. That's something I need to carry, two hundred pounds, fifty on each arm, fifty on each shoulder." Camilla said and began explaining how she trained.

"Explains the abs and feminine biceps." Natalia said through her shock. She didn't know a single woman who trained for hours a day with that much weight added. Everyone was shocked but it was Luke who came out of it first. "Whatever, just don't follow us!" Luke exclaimed. _"Are you serious? You do all that training just for martial arts?" _Asch asked. _"Yep! That's a black belt martial artist's scedule. That's probably why I haven't seen any martial arts places around here. Hardly anyone has the time or determination to try and get it right. It took years for me to get it right." _Camilla thought back.

"Are you sure it's wise to say such things? I could tell them that..." Natalia began. "What are you talking about?" Luke asked. "I heard you and Commandant Grants-" Natalia started but Luke quickly ushered her off. Everyone turned to Camilla expecting and explaination. "Sorry guys, I can't say, it'll interfere." Camilla said with a sigh. She rolled her shoulders a little and Anise laughed as she was easily up and then back down. It was as if Anise wasn't even there. Natalia and Luke were still talking so Camilla took Anise off her shoulders for a second.

"It's just for a second. I need to stretch and do a couple excersises so I don't cramp up." Camilla said and Anise nodded. She did her stretches and then backed up a little bit. She did some stretches for her arms and smiled. She took a running start and front flipped a few times before doing a three sixty and landing on her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief because that was an excersise her Sensei had taught her and it got the blood flowing and riled up her opponents in the ring. She looked at everyone who was staring at her even Natalia and Luke had turned to her. "I'm just stretching guys. No biggy." Camilla waved them off before picking Anise up again and putting her back up on her shoulders. "I've decided to let Natalia come with us." Luke announced.


	12. Chapter 12

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- You done with that yet Guy?

Guy- (Walks in with strange machine) Yup!

Author- Now that Jade cleaned up the mess, he can have it.

Jade- Yay!

Author- I can still take it away if you do something bad.

Jade- Awww but I'm a grown man! I won't do anything!

Author- Just like you said about the apple juice.

Jade- Hey! That was an accident!

Author- I know and accidents happen. I'm just saying that if something happens because of you and it wasn't an accident, I'm taking away the apple juice machine.

Jade- Fine.

Author- Guy, you earned it. You can do the disclaimer.

Guy- Yay! CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off of the anime, not the game.

**Chapter 12**

"No way!" Anise exclaimed. "Luke!" Guy joined in. "You're really..." Tear began. "Meh, alright. Just make sure she keeps up." Camilla said indifferently knowing Natalia would be okay after this little trip through the tunnel. "I'll just take that as a sign that says we're supposed to be doing this." Luke commented. "What do you mean by that?" Natalia asked. "Oh that's right! You don't know! Camilla is from another dimension and knows everything that's going to happen. My adventures were apparently turned into a television show and she's seen all of the episodes. She's just trying to keep things on track now." Luke told Natalia.

"Anyways, I'm the goodwill ambassador and my decisions are final, got it?" Luke asked everyone. "Sure." Camilla said blowing him off. She just had to wait this out but she was already severly annoyed. _"And he suddenly gets cocky? What happened?" _Asch asked. _"Natalia blackmailed him and now he HAS to take her, no excuses. I can't tell you how she blackmailed him though. Another future changing thing." _Camilla shot back at Asch. Suddenly, two spider monsters jumped off of some pipes and Natalia shot them. Camilla, having ignored the entire thing just shrugged it off. It was like a playback on the episode and for her, this part was boring.

"I won't be a burden. And also, please speak to me normally, and drop the honorifics as well. Otherwise, people may realize I'm a princess." Natalia cleared up with a smile. _"That devil...good thing this is only temporary." _Camilla thought. _"Temporary?" _Josh asked. _"Oh umm something happens and she stops acting like this. It's not like she'll get killed or anything." _Camilla cleared up. _"Okay then. I'm sitting next to Ion, bored, I'm just gonna watch what you guys do until I get to the Tartarus." _Asch told her then stopped talking completely.

"Somehow, I feel concerned about the future." Tear said. "Don't. It's nothing to be worried about Tear. Everything's on track for now..." Camilla said with a smile. Camilla had a little flash in her eyes and locked up and didn't move. She could see what was going on in the vehicle Asch and Ion were in. "What are you staring at so intently?" Asch asked Ion who had just been staring at him. "My face shouldn't be a surprise to you." he said. "You just zoned out for a second. One of my friends, she does that often as well and you look very similar. Did something happen on the Tartarus?" Ion asked.

"No. She just happens to look like me. Nothing to be surprised about." Asch said as Ion turned away and Asch let himself zone out again. There was another flash when Camilla was back in her body. She could feel how tense her muscles had gotten and immediately tried to loosen them, setting Anise down in the process. No one had seemed to notice except Anise. "You know what Cam? I think I'll walk the rest of the way. Little girls like me need excersise too you know!" Anise said walking over to Jade. Camilla immediately redid her stretches and he flips, loosening up and getting her blood flowing.

_"You okay?" _Asch asked. _"Yeah. I just had a wierd flash and saw you and Ion. You zone out too now? At least I'm getting it under control so I can look normal." _Camilla thought. _"Hey! Ion happened to notice, so what? He didn't question me any further." _Asch told her. She had been walking straight behind Jade knowing that he'd be a good buffer if she kept walking in this state. _"Well lucky you. I get constantly bombarded with questions!" _Camilla retorted. _"Woop de doo for you then." _Asch replied sarcastically. "Let's hurry up!" Natalia said to the people behind her.

"First she tells us not to treat her like a princess but then she acts all high and mighty? This is confusing!" Anise whispered to Tear. "Natalia, we don't know what's ahead of us. Let's walk a little slower." Tear told Natalia. "Was this really a good idea?" Guy asked Jade. "It must be hard to look after her. You have my sympathies." Jade stated. Being bored Camilla walked up behind them trying to see if they were talking about anything new. "You say that like you don't plan on helping." Guy said. "What did you expect?" Jade asked. "I respectfully decline." Jade said with a mischievious smile on his face.

"Listen here-" Guy began but Natalia cut him off. "What are you muttering about?" she demanded. "Ah n-nothing!" Guy said defensively. "Oh dear, now she's angry at you two." Camilla teased. "Oh and now you're joining them?!" Natalia complained. "Quit talking and walk faster! You're all so noisy!" Luke said as he began to walk faster. "You sure are enthusiastic." Jade commented. "Of course! I'm the goodwill ambassador! You lot, keep quiet and follow me!" Luke commanded easily grating against Camilla's nerves. After about an hour of walking, Luke started complaining. "How much longer do we have to walk?" Luke complained.

"Is it that much farther to the exit? It's dusty and dark in here. I really don't like this place." Natalia, taking Luke's example, complained. "If you don't like it, just go home." Luke told her. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Natalia asked. "If you know you're not wanted, why don't you go back?" Anise muttered. "Did you just say something?" Natalia demanded, stopping everyone and making Camilla have to do a backflip so she wouldn't run into Jade. Camilla almost chased Anise down but Jade stopped her. "Ah, Mister Luke, I'm scared! Natalia is being mean to me!" Anise whined. "On second thought, I think I should of let you stop her." Jade said blankly.

"Let go of me! You're holding on too tight!" Luke complained trying to get out of her grip. "Luke! What do you think you're doing, clinging to that child?" Natalia began. "Jade! Why'd you have to go and stop me?! This was one arguement I'd rather avoid!" Camilla began. Everyone turned to Camilla who blushed. "What arguement?" Luke demanded. "The one that was about to happen! Trust me, it escalated quickly-" Camilla was cut off by Natalia. "I don't believe anything you're saying! We weren't about to argue! Why do you keep her around Luke?!" Natalia asked Luke. "She's my guard. I have to keep her around for when Guy isn't enough." Luke told her.

"Still! What's with this alternate dimension nonsense? For all you know, she could be lying!" Natalia complained. "She's not lying! She's made predictions and most of them all ended up true! Stop being mean to her!" Luke defended. "Now you're siding with her now?! She's just tricking you! She doesn't care if I'm your fiance. She will stop at nothing to get you! She's just a witch who doesn't care about any of us!" Natalia said. "No! I can't believe you Natalia! You know what, I know my way out, I'm leaving!" Camilla took off past Luke and Natalia and kept running. She kept running for about thirty minutes before she game to the small door that goes outside.

She walked through it and smiled when she noticed Asch in the rain. Ion was just getting out of the car at the same time as Asch. She ran down the side of the small hill she was on and ran up to him. He looked surprised to see her but hugged her anyways, shocking Ion. "I've had it up to here with Natalia! You heard what she said right?" Camilla asked. "I can't believe she called you that. A witch? Really? You are no witch." Asch said before kissing her just as someone walked out of the Tartarus, everyone got out of the tunnel, and Ion was taken into the Tartarus. Camilla wrapped her arms around his neck and noticed Luke out of the corner of her eye.

"Go now, or take me with you." she said breaking the kiss. "You know I can't take you with me. Just hang in there for a little while longer. Just a little bit. Don't forget, we can still talk. Love you." Asch said smiling. "I love you too Asch." she said as he kissed her one more time before Luke almost reached them. Asch drew his sword his sword and frowned. _"I won't kill him." _he reassured her. She nodded as he just swatted Luke away and glared at Natalia. He would never forgive her for the things she'd said. He then started running up to the Tartarus which was already moving. He jumped on and looked back at Camilla. She smiled sadly and he went inside the Tartarus. "What or who was that?!" Luke asked almost yelling. "Nothing Luke! Get out of my face! I thought I was just a manipulative witch?!" Camilla began yelling.

"No you're not Camilla! Natalia's just jealous because you don't care about anything she says. Now who was that you just kissed?!" Luke asked her again. "No one you need to worry about!" Camilla told him. "I think I do need to worry about someone who has the same face as me!" Luke argued. Camilla mentally smirked. She'd somehow gotten what she wanted out of this AND kept the timeline on track. "Fine, it was Asch the Bloody. Happy now?" Camilla asked crossing her arms. "How could you?! They're the enemy!" Natalia said as she ran up to them. "You're the last person I want to see right now!" Camilla yelled before running over to Jade and hiding behind him.

"What's wrong Cam?" Jade asked. "They found out about Asch and I. Who all saw the kiss?" Camilla asked. "Oh man, I think everyone in the area saw it! Ion, us, and that guy with green hair and a visor!" Anise said. "Ooohhhhh Cam's in LOOOOVVVVEEEE!" Anise began teasing. "Will you be quiet Anise! Ugh great. Asch is going to get hell for this if Sync saw it." Camilla said slapping her forehead. "You can't help love. Nothing really could have stopped you two anyway. Besides, you haven't seen each other since Choral Castle right?" Luke asked walking up to them. "Y-Yeah." she didn't want to tell him about the mental conversations she had with Asch just yet.

"I still don't get why a girl and someone who locked her up for days would get together! It doesn't make sense! Do you have Stockholm Syndrome or something?" Natalia asked walking up to them. Camilla's mood immediately darkened. "You wouldn't know anything about love if it slapped you in the face." Camilla said as she began to walk off. She knew that they had to begin walking soon anyway. "EXCUSE ME?!" Natalia screamed. "You heard me." Camilla threw over her shoulder. She just loved getting on Natalia's nerves for some reason. "That's IT!" Natalia yelled pulling her bow out and lined a bow up with Camilla's back.

Everyone tried to stop her but she'd already let go of the string. _"No!" _Camilla had heard Asch yell as the arrow started towards her. Camilla saw it coming and threw her hands up in defense, accidently making a fon shield. The arrow hit it and immediately crumpled as if it were made of paper. She kept the shield up looking at it. It looked so different from everything else she'd seen. It was a redish silver and it had completely different signs on it that she could understand for some reason. Tear had gasped as she saw the shield that was still up and ran up to it. "I-I can't believe it. You can use fononic artes?" Tear asked.

"I don't know! It just happened! I just remember thinking that I needed a shield and this appeared but I hadn't visualized it like this!" Camilla said still keeping the shield up without any difficulty. "And it also appears to have Daathic in it as well from the signs on it." Tear said as she looked at it. "But I've never seen red in ANY fonons EVER." Tear exclaimed. "About the Daathic part, it reads something about my own Score or something. Saying things about how it knows where I come from and I will love the forgotten ashes of the light of the sacred flame. This is so wierd!" Camillla exclaimed letting the shield down. "I've never done that before!" Camilla chuckled.

"Well, I think you should try to do something else. You told us that all you had to do was visualize it, so visualize something else and have it appear. It's worth a shot!" Luke said really excited for the prospect. Camilla thought before finally coming up with something. She held out her fist and opened it revealing red and silver flames around her hand and flaring out at her will. "I wonder if I can make things or people. Like, memories or something." Camilla muttered to herself before letting the flames go out. She thought for a moment and finally came up with something. She imagined her pet hamster and all of a sudden, a small red and transparent thing appeared on the ground.

Camilla bent down and felt the soft fur before picking it up. It was just moving around like it was an ordinary hamster. Camilla's finger brushed against it's head and she was hit with a small scene across her closed eyes. "Wherever Camilla had gone, she didn't take anything with her. Aww look it's her hamster! I can't believe it, she's been gone for almost four days and left Marco." she saw Mark, her only friend at school along with his buddy Joey. Mark picked up the hamster and noticed something. "Why does it have a red tinge to it's fur?" Mark asked. "He didn't normally have that?" Joey asked. "No. Ohhhh Joey! Look at this! Oh no! What is it?!" Mark shoved the hamster back in it's cage before Camilla saw a flash of red from her closed eyes and looked down at the hamster.

"Marco!" she said petting the little thing. He was no longer red and transparent, he was solid and the REAL Marco. "Woah! What's that thing?!" Luke asked looking at Marco. "It's something from my world called a hamster. This was my pet hamster, Marco! All I had to do was visualize him and he came! Then I touched him and I saw my friend Mark in my house messing with him. There was a flash of red light and this little guy showed up!" Camilla explained with enthusiasm. "Interesting. I don't remember Yulia's books or teachings ever mentioning that." Tear said. "I'm just wondering if I can send him back. He can't stay here." Camilla said putting the hamster in one of her pockets and leaving it open so he could poke his head out.

"Probably. If there's a way in, there's a way out right?" Luke asked. "Yeah I guess so." Camilla said imagining the hamster back in his cage. Soon enough, the little animal was glowing red again as he was sent back startling Joey and Mark. "Wow! I had no idea you could do that! Do you have any idea how important this could be to the mission?" Luke asked. "I know right! Hold on a second, I need to get a weapon other than a sword. I should be able to do what Jade does and keep it in my arm." Camilla said imagining her pole here. It was a state-of-the-art balanced poll that could do damage but move fast if needed and it was normally her weapon of choice.

She held out her hands as the glowing red object showed up much faster than the hamster and she twirled it. "Perfect!" she exclaimed before attempting what Jade did. After a few minutes, she figured it out and had it in her arm. "That's very interesting. Inanimate objects tend to show up much faster than living things. I'm beginning to wonder if there's a limit to your power. I'll have to look at your fonon frequencies to see if there are any changes. Also, were you aware that your eyes were red the entire time?" Jade asked as he ushered everyone to start walking to the hill they had started out on.

"Yeah. I constantly looked at them because I haven't known a single person with red eyes." Camilla said shrugging it off. _"Hey, I just saw all of that. Where are you summoning these strange things from?" _Asch asked her and she laughed in her head. _"I'm bringing them from my homeworld. I don't know how, but I am." _Camilla stated with a mental chuckle. _"A hamster? Does it do something or does it just sit there the way you held it? Cheagles breathe fire but I wouldn't expect a hamster to." _Asch said making her blush a little. _"No, he doesn't do anything like that. Hamsters aren't as cool as cheagles. They eat, sleep, do the other stuff, then die." _Camilla thought making Asch laugh again.

_"Well that sounds boring. I'd like to see what else you can bring over." _Asch said. Camilla nearly had a huge excited fit after hearing this. "I just had THE greatest idea!" Camilla nearly yelled. "I'll show you guys the show! Maybe episode one or something small like that so that it doesn't cause trouble but I could show it to you!" Camilla began to get excited. "Let's do it! I've been wanting to see what the differences were." Luke said. Camilla thought for a moment and brought a copy of the Tales of the Abyss Part 1 dvd into her hands.

Everyone looked at the cover and were curious. _"Where am I?" _Asch asked. _"You aren't on this dvd. You only come in on part 2 so that's when you're on the cover. No worries, they actually had two volumes of manga dedicated to you. Jade also had two volumes but they weren't that interesting." _Camilla told Asch. "Okay, let me think for a second." Camilla muttered. She got her laptop and put the dvd in. Camilla skipped the intro for fear of Luke seeing something happen that hadn't happened yet and the beginning was normal. "That's exactly what happened that morning!" Luke exclaimed.

"See! I told you! Now just keep watching. Trust me, it changed as soon as I came in. Watch...right there! That's when I came in I think." Camilla said pausing it as Luke was about to jump off the tree. "Okay, so what happened afterwards?" Anise asked. Camilla pressed play and the anime continued as if she'd never shown up. Luke was hit with the headache in the episode and everyone watched as they heard what he and Camilla heard that day. "Wow. This is what you hear everytime that happens?" Anise asked. "Yup." Camilla said. It continued as normal until Tear and Luke clashed and were about to be blown away.

"Alright. That's all I'm gonna show you. Sorry, I just get nervous showing this to you guys." Camilla said blushing. _"It's alright. At least that arrogant child isn't me." _Asch told her. _"I know. That's why I prefer men who are much more mature and aren't as arrogant and full of themselves unlike Luke. He's about to start going through a faze that I seriously don't want to occur. All of his cockiness is going to be multiplied ten fold and he'll just be a pain. You, however, never get that way. That's why I love you. You take everything seriously and with a clear head. Luke's just a retard who's brain actually short circuits." _Camilla told Asch.

_"I love you too. I love you because you are so much like me. And, you are just perfect for me. I couldn't imagine being with anybody better. Natalia's just a brat now and I have no intention of marrying a brat." _Asch said witha chuckle. "Okay, let's see if I can hook this up to the charger from here. Give me a few minutes. I'm just trying this." Camilla said. She held the laptop and discs and felt herself float away. She was able to hook the charger up to the laptop before she had to get back to the other world. She opened her eyes gasping for air. "Gosh! It's like going underwater and I can't get air until I get back here!" Camilla said out of breath.

"Well, we need to get moving. What do we do now? Get Ion or go to Akzeriuth without him?" Jade asked. "We have to get him." Camilla said. "Well in that case, I guess we should. But we don't know where to look." Jade said pushing up his glasses. Camilla shook her head as everyone looked at her. "The decoy stragety is a failure since the enemy saw us." she dropped the hint. She wouldn't tell them anything. Not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**More to Learn**

Disclaimer:

Author- Here Guy, have a cupcake.

Guy- Why?

Author- No reason. I just bought cupcakes and you've been good so you can have one.

Guy- Uhhh okay. (Eats cupcake)

Author- Alright, how to break this to you. Jade broke his apple juice machine and I need you to fix it.

Guy- What?! How did he do that?! It was almost indestructable!

Author- He accidently hit it with his Indignation.

Guy- Ugh fine I'll go fix it if I get to do the disclaimer again.

Author- Okay, say it! We don't have all day you know!

Guy- Okay! Okay! CamFierce does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 13**

"Okay then. I guess we can follow Ion on foot." Luke said. Camilla smiled knowing this was what they were supposed to do. "I know it bothers you." Camilla whispered in Luke's ear. "What does?" Luke asked. "Asch and you have the same face. You two look the same. I know it bothers you. In the show, you cried Luke. It's tearing you up inside." Camilla said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder as he held his head and sat down on a rock along the side of the hill they all came from. "It's...concerning to say the least. My head is just so full of questions that I know you won't answer." Luke said.

"It's okay Luke. Just remember, if it keeps bothering you, you can always ask him yourself next time you meet-" Camilla said before putting a hand over her mouth getting herself to shut up before she did some damage. "Next time we meet? There will be a next time?" Luke asked. Camilla shrugged. "It's pretty much inevitable anyway. It's bound to happen you know. I won't say when but it happens but it'll happen." Camilla said before walking over to sit on another rock as Jade tried to talk to the others in planning to get Ion back. _"You better not put those bangs back or I will just fix them next time we meet." _Camilla thought as she felt Asch adjusting his bangs so they were out of his face.

_"Why not? They get in my eyes." _Asch complained. _"Sure. You know you can't lie to me. Luke's going to do something with his hair later after we get out of Akzeriuth and then you messing with your hair won't make you look as cute." _Camilla told him and he could feel the blush coming to his face. He chuckled and immediately put his bangs back. _"Alright. You're lucky you're my girlfriend or I would have done it anyway." _Asch mumbled. _"Well that just makes me happier to be your girlfriend. I can point out some of the wrong choices and help you correct them. Trust me, your bangs look better down." _Camilla was having a total girl moment right now. _"Hold on, I'm about to do something." _Asch said.

Luke fell to his knees holding his head and glowing golden. It stopped after about five minutes. "Wait! Asch-!" Luke yelled trying to grab something or someone before he was returned to his own consiousness. "Ion is at the Zao Ruins! We have to go there now!" Luke exclaimed before leading everyone in a direction.

_"I'm going to tell you what I told him. We're taking Ion to the Zao Ruins, not like you didn't already know anyway. By the way, that hurt the both of us for me to do what I did to his mental barrier so if he starts complaining about a headache, you know why." _Asch told her. _"Alright. I guess we'll see you there. I love you and I wasn't really thinking earlier when I thought about you dying. I never really got to apologize for you seeing that. I was only trying to remember what happens next and then that happened-" _Asch cut her off. _"I told you that neither of us were to think about it. Just forget that ever happened and try to keep everything else in line. It keeps this one thing isolated so nothing else gets affected." _Asch said to Camilla.

_"Okay. We're about to head out. I love you." _Camilla told him. _"I love you too Cam. Never forget that." _he told her. She felt like snuggling into his chest just to feel safe but he wasn't there. She felt him leave her and watched as Luke told everyone what just occured. Jade looked at Camilla with a raised eyebrow. "He told me too." she whispered. He nodded and Luke glanced at her. "You already knew what he said didn't you?" he asked. She smiled. "Of course. He also decided to talk to me just to make sure we got the message." Camilla said making Luke a little annoyed knowing that she'd completely missed the point on purpose.

_"Wow she can be evil sometimes." _she heard Luke's voice in her head. "Did you say something Luke? Something about me being evil?" she asked. "N-No! I didn't say that!" he defended. "No! I heard you! Aw man! Dist didn't tell me this would happen!" Camilla slapped her forehead and decided to talk to Asch. _"Asch, we have a problem." _she thought. "Who's Asch?" Luke asked. "NO!" Camilla was horrified. This had better not be three way! _"What?" _he asked. _"Luke can hear my thoughts and I can hear his. Get Dist on this NOW! I can't stand hearing him talk aloud much less in my head!" _Camilla practically screamed.

_"Alright! Alright! Geez! I sure hope this isn't going to end up three way because if it does, I'm going to kill him just so it's a two way." _Asch told her. She knew he wouldn't really kill Luke just for that. "No way! Who were you talking to Cam?!" Luke asked. "Uh ummm remember those voices I told you about? Yeah, they're still there. That's my ummm imaginary friend. I think that coming from my dimension to here must of knocked my brain loose because I can't get rid of him!" Camilla told him laughing nervously. "Besides that, what all did you hear?" Camilla asked. For all she knew, he could be hearing them loud and clear or he could just be hearing whispers.

"Umm well it just sounded like mumbling. Not really words. Although, you started to fade out on the last sentence last time you and your friend were talking." Luke said scratching the back of his head. _"Dist says it should just be doing this for a few hours. It should stop by nightfall. Luke's syncronizing fonon slots are trying to get a pinpoint on mine but you're already connected to me so his subconsious is just kinda wandering around. He'll get another headache when it settles in place like a puzzle piece." _Asch told her making her sigh out of relief. _"Thank Yulia. I don't think I could of handled him for too long." _she thought.

"Hey! I heard that! It's not like I'm going to go through your head finding out all of your little secrets! You're so mean especially to be complaining to your 'imaginary' friend." Luke said putting air quotes around 'imaginary.' _"Wow, this has got to be embarrassing on your end." _Asch said with a smug mood. _"You have no idea." _Camilla thought back. _"Hahaha! I'm so enjoying this." _Asch said laughing. Camilla stopped and smiled. _"What?" _he asked. _"I've never heard you laugh before. You never did on the show. It sounds...nice." _Camilla thought blushing.

_"Really? Well that was the first time I'd laughed in years. T-Thanks." _Camilla could feel Asch blush and giggled a little. She paid attention to everyone again to see they were just walking through a desert. "You zoned out again." Anise said from in front of her with snapped fingers at the ready. "Oh, I did? Well I know the plan what he said." Camilla said. Anise smiled. "Okay! You know, I felt a little mad earlier that you'd kept something as important as this from us but now, I understand. You didn't want to accidently kill one of us or make the wrong move. So I'm saying thank you for having our well being in mind!"

Camilla was stunned at Anise's little speech but smiled anyway. "I'm glad you understand Anise. And that's what makes you a good friend and little sis I never had." Camilla said before doing her stretch routine and picking up Anise. She put her back on her shoulders and smirked. "I need excersise and I'm sure you want to get off your feet." Camilla said. "I'm not-" Anise began and Camilla cut her off. "Don't pretend you weren't slouching. Let's go!" Camilla ran up beside Luke and let Mieu sit next to Anise on her shoulder. "Hurry up! We need to catch up to Sensei Van!" Luke yelled at the people behind him.

"Our goal isn't to catch up to Van you know." Jade told him. Luke just huffed and kept walking. Camilla slowed down and decided to walk next to Tear and Jade and hopefully shed some light on the subject of Tear's interest. "How come Luke can hear Asch's voice?" Tear asked Jade. "Dist probably did something to him and Cam in Choral Castle. They were hearing each other's thoughts earlier but it seems to have worn off." Jade commented. "Even so, why tell us where he is?" Guy added. "I don't know! I just heard what I heard!" Luke exclaimed as he stopped walking.

_"Why again, did you tell him?" _Camilla asked. _"I'm doing this for orders not for myself. It's not like I wanted to kidnap Ion. Also, I wanted a chance to fight Luke. I won't kill him but I just want to see how he fights." _Asch responded. "He makes me sick." Luke muttered having Camilla immediately glare at him. Apparently Luke just didn't like the real Asch's personality. He was nice and sweet to Camilla but he's just the same old Asch to everyone else. "Anyway, let's hurry to those Zao Ruins." Luke said before he continued to walk. "He's starting to get on my nerves." Anise muttered.

Natalia just walked in the back not saying a word looking rather regretful of her actions earlier. "What's wrong Natalia?" Guy asked out of curiousity. He was still mad at her for what she did but it was quickly fading away. "That Asch the Bloody...he really looks like Luke, does he not?" Natalia asked. "Yeah. For all we know, he might be his long lost brother. Camilla's the only one here who really knows for sure though. I wouldn't ask though. Asch is her boyfriend after all." Guy said with a chuckle. "But Luke is the only son of Duke Fabre." Natalia shot back.

"There's no point in worrying over something we don't understand. Camilla would only let us find out on our own and I believe in her judgement. She's been directing us the right way considering how loose and relaxed she is." Jade said so Natalia and Guy glanced at Camilla who had Anise on her shoulders and was having a conversation with both Mieu and Anise. She was laughing occasionally and telling funny stories from her world like how her friend had gotten stuck in a clothes dryer during hide and seek. His mother threw in the clothes and turned on the dryer. "Wow. You would never know if something bad were about to happen. She's like that most of the time unless she's arguing." Guy said with awe.

"Yes, she's one to admire for keeping a cool head throughout this all." Jade said looking at her as she laughed. "She just knows the result and isn't worrying. It's quite easy to deciphir. If she's stressed or giving us fake smiles, she knows something bad's going to happen. If she's like this, it all turns out okay." Natalia said shrugging it off. "Of course everything's going to be okay! There's twenty six episodes and we're only around the seventh! A series can't continue without characters! You should still ignore this and try your hardest or the results might change." Camilla said turning around and joining them and glaring at Natalia.

"She's right. Look! There's the ruins!" Guy said and everyone started running after Camilla put Anise down. "So this is the Zao Ruins?" Luke asked as they looked it over. "Alright! Let's go!" Anise said with optimism. They started walking down stairs when Guy decided to break the silence. "Even inside, it's still not exactly any cooler." he said. "It's so hot. Especially my back." Anise said before turning around and seeing Mieu blowing fire around her back. "Hey! Mieu!" Anise exclaimed before Mieu started blowing small tuffs of fire everywhere and everyone had to avoid it.

Camilla grabbed him and held him. "Mieu, if you want to help light the place, here." Camilla let Mieu sit on her hand and he blew a continuous tuff just barely enough to light the place. "That's better Mieu." Camilla sat petting his head. "What could they be planning dragging Master Ion to a place like this?" Natalia asked. Camilla suddenly saw Asch in her vision through their link as he held a sword to Ion's neck. She knew he wouldn't really kill him but Ion thought so. "How Cam can love you, I'll never know." Ion muttered before opening the seal. "What was that?!" Asch almost yelled.

"Cam must be out of her mind. But love is love no matter the person." Ion said as everyone came up behind them as he finished clearing the seal. "Asch! Who the hell are you?!" was Luke's first question. Asch's eyes softened when they landed on Camilla who was walking up to him. She ran up and hugged him and he patted her back awkwardly. "I'll be standing over there. Don't kill him." she whispered in his ear as she went behind him and helped Ion. "Hey! What are you trying to do?!" Luke began yelling in confusion. "That dreck." Asch muttered. "Asch! Give Master back to us!" Anise exclaimed looking angry.

She was about to run up to him and teach him a lesson when Sync fazed in between them. "Hold it." he said before glancing at Camilla and Asch. Camilla had moved slightly farther from Ion closer to Asch throughout this and Sync took notice of that. "You too lovebirds." he added with a chuckle. Largo suddenly walked out of a room nearby. "Well. Well. Largo the Black Lion. You're still alive." Jade said with a smirk on his face. "As if I could've been killed by a wound like that. Jade the Necromancer." Largo spat. "Out of the way! I don't have time to waste on you here!" Luke yelled drawing his sword.

By now, Camilla had moved right next to Asch and was holding his arm. _"You do realize if I have to fight, you'll be in the way right?" _Asch asked her. She looked at him to see him focused on the others. _"You're not the one who knows the exact moment you'll draw." _Camilla smirked when he looked down at her. "This should be amusing. Show me how you've grown since I last saw you cowering on the Tartarus." Largo said with a chuckle. Everyone charged at each other and Luke actually swung his sword. "So you can actually attack now?" Largo asked. "Don't make fun of me." Luke told him.

Camilla looked at Guy who was fighting Sync. Guy couldn't even manage to get near him so Sync got into a stance and decided to take this seriously with a small chuckle. Camilla felt like she should help Guy knowing what was going to happen but just tightened her grip on Asch's arm slightly. Ion walked up behind her and stood to her side a little ways away from her and Asch as to not intrude. "What's wrong?" Asch asked after her grip tightened even more. "Watch Sync and Guy. Don't interfere though. It's crucial." she whispered and Ion heard her. Asch nodded. "Okay, only because you said it was crucial though." Asch said.

Ion was quite shocked that Asch would sit here and listen to everything she said and not try to change something. "I see you've grown a little brat...but you still have a long way to go!" Largo yelled drawing Cam's attention to Luke's fight. Luke swung out and Largo blocked it with ease and swung out at Luke with his heavy scythe. Luke blocked it but was easily crumbling under the strain. "Luke! Out of the way!" Jade yelled before summoning his spear. "Shunjinsou!" Jade yelled Largo. It missed and hit the ground next to him before exploding in green light. "Is that all you've got?" Largo asked.

"I see you still haven't managed to get rid of the fon slot seal." Largo taunted. "Largo you jerk!" Anise yelled as she and her gigantic puppet jumped at him. She knocked him to the side but he managed to keep on his feet. He swiped out his scythe and an orange string of fire headed straight for Anise and the puppet. Anise was knocked off of the puppet and Camilla turned to Ion. "Asch, just what are you planning to do?" Ion asked. Asch looked at Ion and then Camilla. "I'm going to give you back to them like I did Cam." Asch said. Camilla hugged his arm tighter. "I wish you could take me with you." she muttered into his glove.

"You know I can't. It would cause too much of a scene and I don't know if I can support the both of us for when that time comes that I'm rebelling. Just stay with them." Asch said trying to comfort her a little by rubbing her back slightly. "Nocturnal Light!" they heard Tear yell and everyone directed their attention to her. Both her and Natalia were trying to take on Sync with daggers and arrows but he just avoided them. "So fast..." Natalia muttered before finding him right in front of her. "Were you aiming at me?" Sync asked with a sly grin on his face.

He went to throw a mock punch only to jump out of the way of Guy. Sync got angry and started adjusting his speed and started being more aggressive in the fight. Finally, Camilla watched as Sync charged something and started shooting blasts at Guy. One just barely skimmed Guy's arm. "That was close." Guy muttered. Camilla glared at Sync. She knew what just happened. "That right there, is going to hurt Luke." Camilla mentioned not really thinking about what she was saying. "Why? What exactly happened? Sync barely skimmed him." Asch said. _"It's a curse slot. It barely skimmed Guy but it's still there. Did you see the slight flash when he was skimmed? By the way, Ion can't know about this." _Camilla thought as she looked up at Asch.

"Yeah I did. So that really happened? Hmmm...is it part of the show? I'm guessing yes since you know about it." Asch started thinking. "Yep. Trust me, it'll work itself out." Camilla said with a smile. Everyone directed their attention at Luke who had smacked Sync's mask with his sword. "Don't let your eyes off the enemy!" Luke exclaimed cockily. Camilla back away from Asch the second before he drew his sword. Camilla could tell Asch was slipping with how Luke was being so stupid and all of the other added facts but she knew he wouldn't kill him.

"Don't get too cocky!" Asch yelled as he ran up to Luke. They started clashing swords and Camilla kept Asch's emotions in check making sure he wouldn't go as far as to kill Luke. _"Careful Asch. He's delicate like a vase. Hit him in the wrong spot and the entire thing shatters. That's the last thing we need right now." _she mumbled in her thoughts barely audible as to not distract him. _"I know! He's just so frustrating! Gets cocky even if he doesn't have any skill!" _Asch began ranting about how imperfect Luke was and how much of a brat he was and Camilla just let him knowing it would soften the blows if just slightly.

Luke was mostly defending but as Camilla let Asch rant, Luke began to get some offensive moves going. Asch noticed this and decided not to let his offense lower anymore. Finally, Asch used something and a light appeared. "No, that was one of Sensei Van's moves." Luke mumbled. Asch took advantage of his momentary distraction and went to hit him again when Luke blocked it. They were surrounded by a purple light and that's when Camilla decided to help Ion over to Anise. The purple light shot into the ceiling and blew rocks down, making everyone scatter. Camilla decided to put her artes to good use and make a bubble shield around them.

It worked and a red shield appeared blocking all of the rocks so they just rolled off to the side. Camilla let it go and grabbed Ion's hand, dragging him over to everyone else before watching the fight again. "Why can you use Sensei's moves?!" Luke demanded. "It should be obvious! It's because we fight in the same style you cretin! I-" Asch was interupted by Sync. "Stop it Asch! You always get carried away. Let's retreat for now." Sync said. Asch looked at Luke then at Camilla who was next to Luke. He grabbed Camilla and kissed her before he was told to sheathe his sword.

"W-What are you talking about Asch?" Luke began to ask. "You don't know how fortunate you are." Asch said before running with Sync past everyone and out of the building. "Wait!" Luke was about to chase him when a rock fell right in front of him, stopping him from moving any further. Finally, pillars began to crumble. "Look out!" Tear had to save Natalia who was about to get crushed. "Are you alright Natalia?" Tear asked. "Yes, thank you very much." Natalia told her. "Master Ion! Are you okay?" Anise asked as she helped Ion start running out.

Camilla decided to go ahead and put a shield over them all like a ceiling and the rocks started rolling off and collecting at the sides. Jade ran up to Anise and Ion telling them where to go. "Let's get out of here!" Jade exclaimed pointing to the way they came in. Everyone started running and didn't get hit with any rocks thanks to Camilla's shield she'd put over their heads like a ceiling. They finally made it outside and noticed just how destroyed the place was. "Everyone, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Ion apologized. _"Oh here it comes." _Camilla thought mentally slapping herself in the face.

"You should be. We're keeping Sensei Van waiting." Luke said over his shoulder with his hands on his hips. _"Luke is such a brat! Tell you what Asch, you won't have to kill him because I'll probably be the one to get to him first." _Camilla thought already getting different ideas on how to kill Luke in her head. _"Remind me to be careful when sleeping with you and you're mad at me. Those thoughts and ideas are a little...disturbing to say the least." _she heard Asch say. _"I know. Now the real problem, which one to pick..." _Camilla thought and giggled to herself in her zoned out state.

"What are you laughing at?!" Luke yelled. Camilla glared and immediately summoned something to box Luke in. She made sure that it was the right density so air molecules could get through and he could breathe but at the same time, keep him silent. "Death by box anyone?" Camilla asked as Luke began pounding on the sides of the box. "Let him out. If this happens again, you can box him up and carry him out of here." Jade said sighing and pushing up his glasses. "Ugh fine." Camilla let Luke out and he hit the ground. He growled and got up getting all in Camilla's face.

"Who said you could do that?" he growled. "No one. But I did it anyway." Camilla mumbled. "You think death by box is funny? Because I don't. I was this close to it with your attitude lately." Luke said holding up his index finger and thumb indicating at least a centimeter to show how close he was to death by box. "Sure. It's not like I was going to shrink it even though I could've." Camilla told him. _"Just be happy I spared your life you little brat." _Camilla began thinking those very dark thoughts again disturbing Asch again. _"Really? Death by box? You should do that to Sync. Just shrink the box and increase the density so he can't breathe." _Asch said with a chuckle. _"What is it with you and Sync? First Sync wants me to punch you and now you want him to die a death by box." _Camilla thought with a smirk.

_"It's not important. Rather immature actually. More like a Replica and an Original hating each other just because of each other's status. Sync's just mad because I don't really care about my replica and he personally takes offense to that." _Asch said with a shrug. Camilla began following everyone as they began walking again. "By way Master Ion, what did Asch make you do? This place is a Sephiroth isn't it?" Jade asked ignoring the scene that just occured. "Those are the most powerful fon slots in the land, are they not?" Natalia asked. "Yes. The Order of Lorelei..." Ion began talking and Camilla got bored so she imagined her headphones and her IPod which appeared in seconds.

She hooked it up and started blasting Karma by Bump of Chicken, the Tales of the Abyss theme song. _"What in the world is that noise?!" _she heard Asch exclaime. _"It's music from my world. This is also the Tales of the Abyss theme song for the show. I could turn it down if you need me to." _Camilla thought with a giggle. _"Well I am in another plans meeting so if you could turn it down just a little so I can focus but not be bored, that'd be fine." _Asch told her. She did as he said and turned it down so she could also hear what was going on around her. "I don't care! Let's just go!" Luke said walking off. "What's gotten into him?!" Anise muttered angrily.

They started walking and Camill listened to a lot of songs and found out that Asch apparently liked artists like Black Veil Brides, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, and Linkin Park. (I don't know or have any part of anything with any of these singers/bands) When he heard one of Camilla's favorites, he listened to it but felt very uncomfortable with the topic. But that was only because you don't normally hear people singing things the way Blood on the Dance floor does anywhere on Auldrant. Finally, Camilla asked Asch what his favorite was and Asch actually picked one of her favorites. Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides was his answer.

_"Of course that's your answer. It does fit us a little bit you know?" _Camilla thought with a chuckle. She didn't really know how they stood so she couldn't say it was their song but she just felt like it described their relationship a little bit. She began to notice her surroundings change as everyone walked into a town. _"I'm guessing I'm in Chesadonia right now. I'm going to pay attention to what everyone says. We'll talk later." _Camilla said taking her headphones off and turning off her iPod. _"Okay. Love you." _Asch said. _"Love you too." _she thought as she began listening to what everyone was saying. "We'll take the ferry to Kaitzur from here right?" Jade asked. "Master Ion, maybe you should find some place to rest a bit." Anise pointed out.

"Rest?! We don't have time for that!" Luke exclaimed making Anise angry. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. "What's the matter with you?!" Tear said coming up behind him. "I'm the goodwill embassador! If I say we go, we go!" Luke said and Ion turned to Anise. "I'll be fine without a break." Ion said with a small smile of apology. "Master Ion..." Anise complained. "So, what do you plan on doing now Ion?" Guy asked. Stopping, Ion turned to Guy and smiled. "If nobody minds, would you please take me along with you?" Ion asked. "Huh? But Grand Maestro Mohs will get angry at us!" Anise exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I'm sorry I had to take away the wierd disclaimer things but they were getting on my nerves and making everything difficult. So, if you liked them, I'm sorry. I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012 **

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 14**

"I was entrusted with the letter by Emporer Peony. So I would like to report to him personally regarding conditions in Akzeriuth." Ion said. "But..." Anise began but couldn't come up with anything. "Well, why not?" Jade asked. "Once the rescue operation in Akzeriuth is completed, he can come with me to the capital." Jade said with a small smile. "Oh wait, Luke is the one to decide isn't he?" Jade mocked. "So our dear goodwill ambassador, your decision?" Jade asked. "Do whatever the hell you want!" Luke exclaimed angrily before walking off. Camilla followed him for good measure so he didn't get hurt. "Damn it, he's so obnoxious!" Luke muttered knowing Camilla was there.

They started walking down the different places before they came up to a coupld weird people sitting at a table. "Yo Asch! What are you doing here? Got anything for us today?" they asked. "Oooh is that your girlfriend we heard about through the grapevine?" one of them asked. Camilla started cursing Sync in her head. "Yeah but this isn't Asch." Camilla muttered hoping they didn't hear her. "Oooh! You're cheating! Can you imagine how much Asch will pay us for telling him this?!" The dumb looking pirate asked. "I'm not cheating! Go ahead and ask Asch. I wouldn't cheat on him with this idiot!" Luke was about to protest when the lady threw a smoke bomb down.

"Oh! Let's get out of here!" one of the guys said and they disappeared into the smoke. Camilla opened the link with Asch before thinking. _"Hey Asch, we kinda just ran into The Dark Wings. They thought Luke was you. By the way, did you mention me to them? They knew I was your girlfriend." _it was awhile before she got a response. _"That's not good. I know Arietta wouldn't say anything but no one else knows." _she heard Asch say. _"I don't know. But I guess we should be a little careful next time. Got to go. Love you." _she thought.

_"Love you too." _she heard before directing her attention to Luke who was ranting about why those people would think he was Asch. "What about you? They thought you were his girlfriend! What a bunch of nutcases!" Luke said. "Yeah...nutcases..." she muttered. After awhile, they walked back to the spot they'd agreed to meet everyone to see that everyone was there and Anise had some hair bands. "Hey Cam! I bought these for you! For when it's windy and stuff!" Anise said handing her about ten hair ties and a few ribbons. "Thank you so much Anise! You're a life saver!" Camilla said as she put them in a pocket for later. She didn't need them right now.

Finally, after a few more hours, they got to the ferry. They were walking up the steps when Camilla looked at Guy then at a corner where she saw a flash of green. Guy gripped his arm after a flash of purple appeared and grunted in pain. He got down to his knees and Luke and Camilla ran to him. "Guy!" Luke exclaimed being the one to get to him first. Guy pushing him back still in pain and Camilla got ready to grab her sword. "Ow!" Luke yelped as he fell on the stairs. "What's the matter Guy?" Jade asked. "I don't know...my arm just...!" Guy began. Ion walked towards him and started looking at it. "Please let me have a look." Ion requested and Guy adjusted himself so Ion could see it.

"This is...a curse slot." Ion said in shock. "A curse slot?" Anise asked. "It's one of the Daathic fonic artes. It uses people's hidden memories to control them." Ion told them. "How did he get such a thing?" Tear asked. "Sync. He skimmed Guy there back at the Zao Ruins. Asch and I watched the whole thing." Camilla said. "That would mean he's probably around here. The closer the user, the more powerful the curse slot is." Ion said. "What?!" Luke exclaimed turning to Camilla and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Tell me where he is! Now!" Luke yelled. Camilla felt a little hurt by his behaviour but knew it was just a faze. "NO!" Camilla yelled back spitting in Luke's face. "When you get back to normal, I might consider telling you these things." Camilla said as she was dropped to the ground.

"Fine. But if something happens to Guy, it's on you." Luke said glaring at her. "We need to get away from here immediately." Ion said. They all walked on to the ferry and went to the lounge. "Guy, are you alright?" Tear asked. "Yeah, the pain's subsided." Guy said sighing. "So Sync really was nearby then?" Tear asked. "You have no idea." Camilla muttered. "What was that?" Luke asked still angry with her. "Nothing Luke. I'm going to take a nap in cabin A14." Camilla said before walking off. She went to the cabin and fell asleep. Soon enough, Tear walked into her room and watched her for a moment before waking her up.

"We're here." Tear said. "Alright." Camilla rubbed her eyes before following Tear who was looking at her suspiciously. "What is it?" Camilla asked thinking something was wrong. "Why do you like Asch? He's the enemy." Tear asked as they walked down the halls. "You don't know him like I do. You all don't understand him and won't understand him until the very end no matter how hard you try. But I do and I love him for it. He's not a ridiculous idiot like Luke." Camilla told her shocking her into stopping. "What?" Camilla asked innocently. "Luke's not an idiot. He just needs work..." Tear said. Camilla chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah he does. Trust me, it'll hit him like an avalance when he finally realizes how big of a brat he's being." Camilla said.

They joined the rest of the group before walking down a path and coming up to Deo Pass. "Once we cross this pass, we'll be at Akzeriuth." Jade said as they began to cross. "Hey Luke, loosen up. Van's waiting for you in Akzeriuth." Guy said. "We shouldn't have made that detour in the desert." Luke said carelessly. Anise had enough of it and ran in front of him, stopping him from going any further. "Hey! What do you mean 'detour?!" Anise asked with a scowl on her face. "A detour is a detour. Even if Ion isn't around, the war won't start as long as I'm here." Luke said cockily.

"Oh, you BRAINLESS IDIOT!" Camilla yelled. Jade and Tear grabbed her arms as she tried to charge Luke. She suddenly formed a bubble around Luke like she had the box and they let go of her knowing that the bubble wouldn't do any harm. She lifted the bubble so it wasn't on the ground and had him floating in the air. He started hitting the sides trying to get out and she just grinned satisfied with the results of nothing coming out of his mouth. "That was very arrogant and stupid." Tear said to Luke who Camilla allowed to let listen to everyone else. "The only reason a peace treaty was formed was because of Emporor Peony and my father's deep respect for Master Ion." Natalia told Luke.

Camilla started letting the ball shrink little by little before letting him go from four feet in the air letting him fall. She put a bubble around herself so she wouldn't have to hear his nonsense but know what the others were saying because of the show. _"He's such an idiot! The only reason he's alive is because it's illegal to kill him!" _Camilla thought before getting out her iPod again. _"He's so stupid! He's not the center of attention!" _she heard Asch exclaim. She put on Rebel Love Song which just so happened to calm him down a little. _"Just ignore him. That's what I need to do. Ignore him so I don't have to listen to his idoicy." _Camilla thought to herself. After about a minute, she heard banging on the bubble she'd made through the quiet metal music.

She looked behind her to see Luke trying to get in her bubble with an angry look on his face. She waved her finger at him from inside her bubble and finally brought it down. Anise was in the middle of trying to convince Guy that she wasn't angry. Luke began chasing Camilla down the trail when Camilla was suddenly hit with a flash and started doing flips. Her inner martial artist had kicked in and was itching for a fight. She got into stance and Luke was about to try to fight her when he got into his copy of her stance which had way too many opennings. She smirked and kicked his feet out from under him and, as he fell to the ground, kneed him in the face before picking him up and throwing him at Guy to catch.

She was used to doing that to opponents, throwing them at their senseis but Guy wasn't and Luke landed on top of him holding his nose. "Sorry Guy." Camilla apologized and rubbed her shoulder. "Damn it Luke! I pulled a muscle." Camilla complained before almost getting back in her bubble when Ion fell to his knees. "Ion!" she excaimed running with Anise to Ion. "Are you alright? Should we take a break?" Camilla asked. "No. I'm alright." Ion said trying to get up. "No you're not! Everyone, let's take a break!" Anise said. "A break? What are you talking about?" Luke asked holding his nose as it began to bleed without him noticing.

"My nose! Camilla, because of you, my nose is possibly broken!" Luke yelled. Guy sighed. "Let me look." Luke looked at Guy who looked at Luke's nose. "It's not broken Luke. You'll probably have a nasty bruise though." Guy said sliding a glance at Camilla who was really fidgetting from all of her access energy. She finally just brought a dummy from some random martial arts dojo and started attacking it. She executed a perfect roundhouse kick and it fell over, making her have to pick it up and begin again. "Judging by that Luke, it could have been much much worse." Jade said observing Camilla as she kept attacking it furiously.

"Um Camilla, shouldn't you adjust your kick so it's balanced and couldn't be caught, being much faster?" Jade asked. Camilla stopped and smiled. "Oops, I forgot about that, thanks Jade." she began attacking the dummy again except she looked much faster and neater after adjusting her kick. "Wow. I had no idea Camilla would be able to do this much damage to someone. She could have easily killed me earlier just for shooting at her." Natalia mumbled to herself. "You're right Natalia, I could've killed you but I chose not to. You're not ever going to make up for that one shot at me but I know you can be valuable in fights as a healer and pest killer." Camilla said still attacking the dummy.

"Pest killer?! I'll have you know, I can kill people with this bow and these arrows! I'm not just going to waste my arrows on rats if that's what you're referring to!" Natalia shot back. "Sure Natalia. Sure. I haven't seen you take a hit because Tear has to constantly watch you to make sure you aren't killed. That bow and arrow doesn't do any good if you're out of your league with your opponents. True fact. It's the same with martial arts. You're almost no good if your opponent is as far out of your league as an oragami crane is to a hurricane. You're useful sometimes but that's only for healing except in the end when everyone gets a kill." Camilla began mumbling after 'true fact.' just so Natalia wouldn't hear it very well and get angry with her.

A gunshot was heard and Camilla turned her head to see Legretta shooting at Luke's feet. Guy had taken care of Luke's nose and cleaned up the mess as Natalia and Camilla were arguing. Legretta looked at Camilla and smirked. "Asch's girlfriend no? Sync told everyone about it." Legretta said. "Anyway, that's not what we need to be talking about. Tear! Why do you keep following these people around?" Legretta asked. "What about you Major Legretta? Why do you keep kidnapping Fon Master Ion to take him to Sephiroth?" Tear asked. "To win back freedom and free will for humanity." Legretta answered. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tear asked.

"The world is ruled by the Score. Don't you find it strange that people rely on the Score for everything they do?" Legretta asked. "The Score is but a tool to show people the right path!" Ion tried to run up to Legretta but Natalia stopped him. "Perhaps for you, Fon Master, but too many people have become overly dependant on it. The worst cases even consult it to decide what to have for dinner. You are no different!" Legretta pointed her gun at Camilla. "We don't go that far but..." Anise began. "It's certainly easier to just rely on the Score." Jade finished for Anise. "That's exactly what I find insane. Tear, come back to us." Legretta said. "Is that my brother's order?" Tear asked.

"It isn't but Commandant Grants is worried about you." Legretta said. "It's because of your guidance that I'm here now Major. But I still doubt my brother's intentions. Until these suspicions are cleared, I won't go back." Tear said. "Tear! Are you saying you choose this reject over the Commandant?!" Legretta demanded. "R-Reject? You mean me?" Luke asked. "I see. So it really was you who revived that forbidden technology!" Jade exclaimed. "Jade! Don't! Some people are better off not knowing." Ion said stopping Jade. "Ion, you knew?" Jade asked. "W-What? Don't just keep talking and leaving me in the dark!" Luke was getting frustrated.

"Whose idea was it? Dist's?" Jade asked. "Are you talking about fomicry? What good would it do you to know?" Legretta asked. "Answer me!" Jade demanded. "The die has been cast Jade the Necromancer!" Legretta exclaimed loading her gun and aiming it back at Camilla. "Why you-" Jade began walking closer but she shot at Camilla's feet making her back up towards the cliff. "Tear, come back to us any time!" Legretta yelled before taking off. "This is no laughing matter!" Jade exclaimed as Anise walked up to him. "Colonel..." Anise began. "Pardon me, I got carried away. I'm fine now." Jade said as he walked away.

"Let's go." Luke said as he got Camilla away from the edge of the cliff. "What just happened? You guys keep on talking about thinks I don't get!" Luke demanded of everyone else knowing that Camilla wouldn't answer him. Everyone started walking and ignoring him as he was yelling. "Wait! Don't screw with me! You guys are making fun of me! Quit ignoring me! I'm the goodwill ambassador, you hear?!" Tear turned to him. "Give it a rest already! You're always acting like an attention seeking child!" Tear exclaimed. "Sensei, wouldn't make fun of me like this! He'd always explain the things I don't understand! Sensei is the only one who's ever kind to me!"

Tear sighed. "Then you're just a puppet who can't do a thing without my brother." Tear said. "What did you say?" Luke asked. "I give up. I'll give you a warning: If you don't start thinking for yourself, one day you will make an irreversable and unforgivable mistake." Tear said and continued walking. "Damn..." Luke said. "Don't get so angry Luke." Camilla said. Luke got in her face and yelled. "Don't talk to me!" Luke yelled before walking away. Camilla knew not to take it personally and walked past him. After about fifteen minutes, they were able to see Akzeriuth surrounded by purple air. "Oh my Yulia, this is so much different in real life." Camilla said gasping. She could see the pit of purple and knew she'd have to go down there.

_"So that's Akzeriuth? I'm headed there now and I'll be there as soon as possible! You have to stop the replica from doing what Van wants him to do or the whole place will collapse!" _Asch told her. _"I can try but he's being stubborn. He thinks he's going to be a hero after all of this just because Van said so." _Camilla thought with anger. Luke was such an idiot when it came to these types of things. _"Well that's just stupid in so many ways. I'll be there later, just...at least try to stop him. I don't want so many people to die no matter how evil I'm supposed to be. I may be Asch the Bloody but that's no reason to kill this many innocent people." _Asch told her as she followed everyone down to Akzeriuth.

They got to the town and Camilla felt the worst feeling in her chest. _"All of these innocent people. It...hurts." _Camilla thought to herself. A man looked at her weakly before turning away shamefully and coughing. "How horrible." Natalia gasped. "MOMMY!" a little boy yelled shaking his mother. Camilla and Natalia both went to her and held each of her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Natalia asked as Camilla stepped away with a look of dread on her face. She looked at the boy who was crying and hugged him. "She'll be okay. Shh...Shh..." she started rocking the boy who was sniffling. "Don't touch them. They're dirty and you two might catch something." Luke said.

Camilla gave Luke a glare that would definitly give Asch a run for his money and Luke hmphed as Natalia went to stand by him. The woman groaned and opened her eyes. Seeing her, the boy got out of Camilla's arms and ran to her. "Please...help us..." the woman began as the boy clung to her. Camilla got up and nodded before walking over to Luke. She was a little confused as to why Natalia hadn't said what she had in the show so she did. "What is dirty? What might I catch? Don't say such stupid things!" Camilla clenched her fists and nearly started crying. Luke was to the point of being heartless and it was killing her. _"I'm almost there! Hold on!" _Asch said in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 15**

"We should help too." Tear said. "Yeah!" Mieu and Natalia agreed. "Alright, I'll help too." Guy said walking in a different direction. "What about you? Going to go off and help too?" Luke asked. Camilla clenched her fists with tears threatening to go down her face. She wouldn't let them fall though. "No. There are way more important things going on. As much as I want to help, I can't right now. I am so tempted to change everything right now but I know I can't do that either!" Camilla punched a rock wall and it crumpled under her fist. "Well, they better not blame me if something happens. What about you Jade?" Luke asked.

Jade, completely ignoring the question, started thinking. "That's strange. Dorian General Grants and the vanguard are no where to be seen." Jade concluded. "Hey! Are you the ones from Kimlasca?" A miner asked. "Huh? Um-" Natalia cut Luke off. "Yes. I am Natalia, the Princess of Kimlasca. We have come to offer help by the request of His Majesty, Emperor Peony." Natalia said. "We've been waiting for you. I'm the supervisor of this place. I've heard about you from Dorian General Grants." The miner said as everyone came back from helping people. "So where is he?" Jade asked.

"He went inside the mine." the miner said pointing at a mine behind him. "That's where the miasma's coming from isn't it?" Tear asked. "What shall we do?" Camilla asked Luke with a glare. She wouldn't enjoy talking to him until they were in Yulia City or on the Tartarus. Thankfully, Jade saw how she was acting and answered for Luke. "Well we should probably be heading in there as well." Jade said. Luke hmphed. "I'm the goodwill ambassador, I get to decide that." Luke grumbled before agreeing. Camilla went to Jade's side away from Luke. "He's been bothering everyone Cam but not as much as you. Something's about to happen isn't it?" Jade asked. Camilla immediately blushed.

"N-No... O-Okay fine! Something's about to happen but I will not say what it is." Camilla whispered harshly as they were about to enter the mine. A knight came up behind them. "We've been waiting for you!" he exclaimed. "Excuse me." Tear said before walking up to the knight. "H-Hey!" Luke complained. "I've recieved orders from Grand Maestro Mohs to guide you to what suspect to be the Seventh Fonstone." The soldier said. "Good work, let's go right away." Tear said before turning to them. "Is it your mission for the Order?" Jade asked. Tear looked down at her shoes. "It seems like it. I don't know the full details though." Ion stated.

"Well, it can't be helped. Then we'll go on ahead ourselves." Jade confirmed. Tear nodded and ran with the knight out of the area. "Where are you going?" Luke exclaimed facing the direction Tear and the knight had disappeared through the fog. "She has other work to do. Let's go." Guy said walking into the mine. "Is her work more important than saving Akzeriuth?" Luke asked crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. They walked inside and Camilla stuck to the back of the group. She wasn't going to stop with everyone else and help, no. She was going to follow Luke to the Passage Ring and watch the whole thing unfold. Being there would help in making himself change.

She ignored all the miasma talk but gasped when she saw all of the men sprawled out everywhere. "No way..." Ion said. "As we thought, the source is probably deep in here." Jade said. "Then, should we go further in?" Anise asked. "No! Let us tend to these people first." Natalia butted in. "I guess that would be best. The miasma here is especially dense. It's dangerous." Jade said with a sigh. Everyone except Jade, Camilla, and Luke had went to tend to everyone else. Even Mieu was helping with lighting the torches in some places. "Just where is Sensei?" Luke mumbled walking slightly further in. "Luke! Give me a hand!" Guy exclaimed holding a man that looked as good as dead.

"Huh? Why me? Taking care of sick people isn't the job of the goodwill ambassador." Luke said making Guy look at him with no respect. "Do...you honestly think that?" Guy asked. "What about you Cam?" Guy asked still glaring at Luke. Camilla frowned. "I can't. Luke's about to get into more trouble than you can imagine and I promised Asch I'd at least try to stop it." Camilla whispered making sure Luke didn't hear her. Guy nodded and patted her back. "Make sure he doesn't get killed." Guy whispered. Camilla nodded and stood next to Luke. "Will you help us Master?" Mieu asked Camilla.

"I'm sorry Mieu. I can't. I have make sure Luke doesn't get into any trouble." Camilla whispered. "Can we go deeper in already?" Luke asked out of frustration. "No. We don't know what could happen. Giving them shelter comes first." Jade told him. "Damn it. Let's go Cam." Luke lead Camilla silently down further into the mine. Camilla waved at Ion when Luke wasn't noticing gestured for Ion to follow. She felt Asch and then heard his voice. _"I've got Tear and I'm headed there as fast as I can." _Asch almost yelled in her head. _"I'm with Luke but I can't stop him. He's too stubborn!" _Camilla thought. _"Fine. We'll rush. Just...don't get hurt." _Asch said.

Camilla smiled. _"Don't worry. I'll be fine."_ Camilla thought before noticing Luke was glowing and holding his head. "Ow...again?!" Luke fell to his knees. "Shut up! Stop it! Shut up!" Camilla stood off to the side as Ion showed up from around the corner. "Luke! Cam!" Ion ran up past Camilla to Luke. "Stop it!" Luke yelled again. Through his clenched eyes, Luke looked at Ion. "I-Ion. Why are you here?" Luke asked. "I saw you two continuing down the mine so I...more importantly, what's wrong?" Ion asked. Camilla stepped in between them. "He's fine. Asch is talking to him." Camilla said.

"Shut up! I won't let you give me orders!" they heard Luke yell with his eyes clenched shut and his fingers digging into his scalp. "Luke!" Ion tried to get past Camilla who only blocked his way. "HE'S FINE!" Camilla yelled. Luke got up and pulled her back. "What is wrong with you?!" Luke yelled. "You were fine! Either way, Ion couldn't have helped!" Camilla yelled back. "Whatever! We have to continue down the mine!" Luke yelled starting to walk. _"That idiot!" _Camilla heard in her head and she knew he felt completely cross about this.

"Sensei!" Luke smiled and ran up to Van. "Luke! You're finally here. And you have your guard and Fon Master Ion with you. How convenient." Van said with a smile on his face. "Van. Where's the rest of the vanguard?" Ion asked. "I have them standing by somewhere else. More importantly, Fon Master, could you please open this door?" Van asked. "This is a Daathic Seal. So this place is a Sephiroth as well. But there's no reason to open it..." Ion said before Van cut him off. "No. It is necessary for Akzeriuth's revival." Van said. Luke smiled. "Please, do it. If you do as Sensei says, everything will be fine." Luke said. "But..." Ion began. "Please Ion! I beg you!" Luke urged.

"Alright." Ion agreed. "Great!" Luke smiled. Camilla noticed Van's eyes were narrowed in her direction. She glared back and he turned away. He must have known she was on to him. Ion opened the door and Luke ran up to Van like a little kid. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Let's go!" Van said and was about to lead them inside when Luke began glowing again and fell to his knees holding his head. "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to neutralize the miasma." Luke demanded after a few seconds. "Shut up!" Luke yelled. "Luke, what are you doing?" Van asked. The glow left Luke and he still held his head with one hand.

"Ah, sorry." Luke apologized. "Now you'll be able to neutralize the miasma with your power." Van said as he led them through the door. "Neutralize the miasma? Is that even possible?" Ion quesioned. "It is. That's because I'm a hero." Luke said pointing to himself. They walked inside and Camilla gasped along with Luke. This place was more magnificant than she'd expected. "What's that?" Luke asked. "Luke, walk towards that fon machine, the Passage Ring, and concentrate." Van commanded. "Yes!" Luke walked towards the machine. Camilla had to cover her mouth and bite her hand so she wouldn't blurt anything out.

She watched as Luke began to gather energy and she could begin to taste a coppery taste in her mouth. She quit biting her hand to see that there was now a couple trail of blood soaking the glove of her left hand. "Something's wrong! Van, this is dangerous! We have to stop!" Ion began to try to talk to Van. "Good, keep focusing." Van told Luke, ignoring Ion. Finally, after another few seconds which felt like hours to Camilla, Van said the words. "Foolish Replica Luke and Liar of All Lies Camilla, release your powers." Van said. Camilla felt herself point her hands at the Passage Ring and desperately tried to stop it.

Asch was almost there when he heard Camilla screaming in his head to make Van stop. He clutched his head as he began to glow and both Jade and Tear noticed it. "CAM!" he yelled when he stopped glowing. He took off faster than before running and running, leaving Tear and Jade behind. Camilla had her hands up and was gathering power at a very rapid rate when she felt a flashback. **Van put his hand on Camilla's shoulder and turned her around. "Stay calm and listen to my voice." he said. She scrambled and tried to get free as he put his hand on her face and whispered something. "Trigger words, Liar of All Lies Camilla." **She felt herself shoot the red beam along with Luke and screamed when she saw the Passage Ring explode and disappear.

She sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. "I-I d-didn't m-mean to. I-I wasn't s-supposed to g-get i-involved." she stuttered out of the shock. The blast had used up to none of her energy so she wasn't tired but she was terrified of what she'd just done. Ion watched from his position as she actually let a tear slip and she slammed a fist into the ground, leaving a dent. "You were finally of use, replica. And for once, the greatest Liar of the milenium, Camilla, has actually done something useful as well. She could have prevented all of this but she didn't. She's nothing but a stupid little witch." Van said as Luke passed out and Asch ran in.

"Damn!" he yelled. He noticed Camilla and the tears running down her face and immediately wanted to go to her but he couldn't. Not while Van was still here and still a threat. "Asch, I told you not to come here." Van said in a very stern voice. "Well too bad. That sister you tried to save is coming as well." Asch said. Van looked surprised and shocked. He turned around and whistled. Soon enough, one griffin swiped up Asch and another picked Van up. "Damn it! Let me go!" Asch began struggling. He stopped when he looked at Camilla who had tried to stop crying but was failing and was on her feet.

"I had intended to save Ion but I can't afford to lose you here." Van said as everyone ran in. "Brother!" Tear yelled as she ran in. Everyone noticed Luke, Camilla, and Ion and ran to each of them. Jade, who was beginning to grow soft towards the young girl, ran to Camilla and made sure she wasn't injured. "You betrayed me! Didn't you tell me you were going to preserve the Outer Lands?!" Tear yelled at her brother. "The Outer Lands?" Jade mumbled. "Mystearica, you will eventually come to see the uglyness of this world. Live on until you understand that. You have the fonic hymns, use them. Van flew away and the area began to collapse. "This is bad! The tunnel is-" Jade was cut off by Tear.

"Gather around me! Quick!" Tear yelled. Jade was about to leave when he found a red barrior suddenly surrounding him and Camilla. It was actually a fixed bubble that would float whichever way Camilla wanted it. Everything began collapsing around them and soon enough, they began falling. They fell and couldn't find the bright blue sheild that had protected everyone else. But, after about ten minutes of walking, they found everyone. Camilla was silent the entire time. She went to a nearby rock and sat there just doing nothing but looking at her boots shamefully. She tried to ignore all of the bodies surrounding her but they just kept tugging at her heart.

Soon enough, she'd begun to cry again when she saw the boy she'd comforted earlier, just floating face down next to his mother. "Tear." she heard Jade say. She knew Tear was getting up but she wouldn't dare turn around to face anyone. She had just taken part in one of THE biggest crimes out of the entire show. Jade walked up behind Camilla and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's board the Tartarus. We'll be safer there." Jade said as calm as possible. They went to the Tartarus and Camilla immediately went to the cell she'd stayed at before to see Asch's tray, empty of food, still on the table.

She went to the bed and cried. _"Cam...you didn't mean it. You know you didn't. They won't hate you." _she heard Asch say. "I know but IT'S STILL MY FAULT! NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING WILL EVER COMPARE TO WHAT I JUST DID! That was one of the biggest crimes anyone could commit..." Camilla started crying again. "I want you here, with me. This 'just talking' thing isn't going to work. I need to feel you here with me!" Camilla continued sobbing. _"Okay. I'll see when I can stay with you and your friends. I don't know when that will be but I'll make sure it's soon." _she heard Asch say glumly.

"T-Thank you Asch." Camilla mumbled into her pillow. She looked up and saw that Tear had heard her and was now outside the cell. "Why are you in a cell and not a room?" Tear asked. "Because...this was THE cell I stayed in. I had my first kiss here, my first love. Everything. Just...leave me alone. You shouldn't talk to someone like me. I've now killed thousands of innocent people and I'm disgusting." Camilla said burying her face in her pillow. Tear walked in and sat down at the table. "I was just wondering why you did it." Tear asked. "Trigger words. The night Luke and I discovered our hyperresonance, the night before Dist showed up on the ferry, he'd given both of us trigger words so when the time came, he had full control." Camilla said clenching her fist.

"That's horrible!" Tear said. "Yeah. It hurted when I tried to stop it and he just sat there and smirked at the whole thing. Luke however, walked right into it and Van only had to use the trigger words just barely for him. It took me a little longer to gather energy because I was struggling while he was forced to wait patiently until I could throw the energy. I'm unforgivable!" Camilla yelled before noticing the books on the table and grabbing them. "I need to take these back. Give me some space. It hurts to think about people, especially innocent people, that you've killed. Especially if it's by the thousands." Camilla said before walking down to the library where, somehow, the books had all stayed up right through the fall to Qliphoth. She put them back before going back to her cell/room.

She laid down and just plain went to sleep after a few minutes. She did not want to talk to anybody. She woke up a few hours later and walked to the front deck where everyone was talking. Even Luke and Ion were now awake. "You said Akzeriuth was supported by a pillar correct?" Jade asked. "Well...the pillar was destroyed." Ion said. Camilla walked to the other side of the Tartarus and leaned on the guard rail, looking away from everyone. "How?" Anise asked. Everyone looked at Luke, then Camilla, then back at Luke. "Huh? I-I don't know anything about it! I just tried to get rid of the miasma! Sensei said that if I used my hyperresonance there, the miasma would disappear!" Luke exclaimed.

"My brother deceived you. And you two destroyed the pillar that was supporting Akzeriuth." Tear said. Camilla still stood by the rail but heard every word they said. "No way. I couldn't have...I mean we couldn't have..." Luke began. "Unfortunately, that's what happened. The pillars are produced by the Passage Rings. And their hyperresonance destroyed that Passage Ring. I was careless, I didn't realize that was Van's intent." Ion said. "But I did and I let it happen." A crying Camilla said with her head down against the rail on the side of the Tartarus. "Was it supposed to happen?" Jade asked. "Y-Yes. It has certain after-effects that are slowly diminishing because I had been part of the destruction." Camilla whimpered not facing anyone.

"See! It's not completely my fault!" Luke said. "You were the one who had the idea to go further, you were the one who led us into this mess, you were the one who trusted Van and listened to his every word. I just followed and tried to make sure it happened right. Technically, this is mostly your fault. Not to mention how cruel you've been." Camilla muttered just loud enough to silence him. "Akzeriuth disappeared in an instant, along with thousands of lives. You can't change that." Natalia muttered and everyone stood in silence except for Luke. "So you're all saying it's my fault?" Luke asked.

"But Sensei told me. He said I would become a hero if I did that! Right...Sensei told me to do it. It's not my fault!" Luke began desperately. "I'm going back to the bridge. If I stay here, I'll get irritated by ridiculous ranting. I suggest that Cam follow me if she wants to talk." Jade said and turned around. Camilla looked at everyone and they all noticed she'd been crying the whole time before she followed Jade to the bridge. "Camilla, you know it wasn't completely your fault. But I would like to know why you did it too. You knew what Van was capable of and you followed him anyway." Jade said with disappointment in his voice and on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 16**

"Tear didn't tell you? Well, Van had given us trigger words on the ferry the night before Dist showed up so when the time came, he had complete control and we couldn't stop it. Luke had already come to terms with it when the words were said but when he said mine, I couldn't control myself and I was forced to aim at the Passage Ring. But Luke had been so much more willing and he had to wait for me to gather energy because I was struggling so much. Van saw all of this with a grin on his face." Camilla explained tears starting to go down her face again. "Ah, so that's why Asch took off. He glowed and held his head on the way there then screamed your name before going faster than we've ever seen a person run." Jade said.

They reached the bridge and Camilla just sat in a random chair placed next to Jade. Soon enough, the others except for Luke had joined them and Camilla didn't dare face any of them. "Can you tell them Jade? Why I had taken part of it?" Camilla asked without turning around. "Of course." Jade said. "Camilla had been given trigger words before the entire thing so when Van needed her, she could destroy the ring under his total control. Luke also had them but he was much more willing. She however, struggled as much as she could but couldn't get out of it. You shouldn't hate her for something she couldn't control. Luke however, was willing and he could have at least tried." Jade said. Everyone looked at Camilla who had been making shapes out of her power the entire time.

She made a cube smaller and smaller before finally letting it go and noticing the stares she was getting. "It's true. Luke was much more willing and since I was struggling, I had taken longer to charge energy while Luke had his ready and waiting to be fired." Camilla said. Everyone fell silent for awhile when Jade finally spoke. "Tear, should we continue through here?" Jade asked. "Yes. Yulia City is over there." Tear said. Jade directed the Tartarus and they went to the city. "A sea of mud, a strangely colored sky, and miasma everywhere..." Natalia began. "I can't believe there's really a city here." Anise said. "Anyway, let's go see the mayor." Tear said. They were started to walk off when Tear stopped and looked at Luke and Camilla who had been forced to remain next to him. It was her job and she couldn't neglect it.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. "Everyone's just going to blame me anyway. I don't want to go." Luke spat. "You're despicable, you reject." Luke, Camilla, and Tear heard. "Asch!" Tear exclaimed. "How? Didn't my brother take you?" Tear asked. "A single griffin is nothing." Asch said glancing at Camilla who just broke into a run and hugged him sniffling and crying. "Shh...Shh...I know." he began to comfort her. "Sensei...where's Sensei?!" Luke began asking. Asch slowing pried Camilla off of him and let her stand to the side. "You still call him Sensei after he betrayed you?" Asch asked.

"Then he really did..." Luke began. "If only I had realized Van's plans earlier." Asch muttered glancing at Camilla before glaring at Luke. "And you! Why didn't you think before using your hyperresonance?! You could have at least tried to stop it like Cam did!" Asch yelled. "Are you saying it's my fault too?! I...I...!" Luke couldn't finish the sentence. "You've got to be kidding me! It seems even your brain is defective, replica!" Asch yelled. "Asch!" Tear yelped in warning. "'Replica?' Sensei used that word too. Why? I feel like I've heard it somewhere...c-copies..." Luke began. "So you still haven't figured it out? Ha. Now this is amusing." Asch began to chuckle.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked. "Stop it, Asch!" Tear yelled again. "No...let him." Camilla said. Asch nodded at her and looked at Luke in the eyes. "Why do you think you and I have the same face?" Asch asked. "H-How should I know?" Luke muttered. "I'm a noble who was born in Baticul. Seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van." Asch began. "Y-You don't mean..." Luke's eyes widened as he slowly came to the conclusion. "Exactly! You're nothing but a copy of me! A mere replica!" Asch yelled.

"Y-You're lying! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! Camilla would have told me! You liar!" Luke pulled out his sword and went to charge Camilla who had her sword ready. He went to swipe at her but it was blocked by another sword. "You will not blame her!" Asch yelled. Luke started swiping madly at Asch. _"To think this piece of trash is my replica. I was robbed my home and my family because of this dreck?!" _Camilla heard Asch think. _"Just don't kill him. Beat him down or something but don't kill him." _Camilla thought. Asch had gotten too frustrated to hear her and he hit Luke with the flat of his sword.

"DIE!" Asch yelled. "Luke!" Camilla heard Tear yell. "Asch!" Camilla yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "If you kill him, we can't be together." she muttered. He immediately sheathed his sword. "If you kill him, you'll die in his place." Camilla whispered to him. "Okay." Asch muttered. Asch closed his eyes and soon, Luke passed out. "I'll help take him to a room." Camilla said making a table-like platform that floated in mid-air out of her power. Tear led her and Asch to a room and she laid Luke down. Tear left and so it was just Asch and Camilla with an unconsious Luke. Camilla looked at Asch who looked at his boots.

"Asch...if you leave again, take me with you. I refuse to stay away from you anymore. It's killing me more and more to be away from you." Camilla said. Asch noticed she was about to cry so he hugged her as she cried into his chest. "I...promise." Asch said. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. They sat there like that for about two minutes when they seperated. "I love you. I don't want to be apart anymore." Camilla said hugging him again. "I understand that and I don't like being apart anymore than you do. I love you too." Asch said running his fingers through her hair.

They both felt a twinge in their heads and looked Luke. "Asch? Cam? Are you two still in there?" they heard Tear. Then both of them heard Luke. To them, he looked like himself but tranparent but Tear couldn't see him. _"What's going on?" _Luke asked. "Asch? Cam? Are you listening?" Tear asked. "Yes we are. You don't have to yell." Asch said still holding Camilla. Everyone glanced at Luke. _"What the-? That's me? What's the meaning of this?!"_ Luke screamed in their heads. _"Be quiet Luke. Just for a minute." _Camilla thought. "Anyway, you can consult my father, the mayor, about what to do now." Tear said glancing at the two who blushed and Asch let go of Camilla.

Suddenly, Camilla felt something in her head and noticed that it seemed like a dark world where it was only Asch, Camilla, and Luke. "What does this mean? Why am I inside of you two?" Luke asked from where he was sitting. "You and I are perfect isofons. As for Cam, we may never know." Asch said. "In other words, your fonon frequency is the same as mine. You're a perfect replica of me." Asch said. "I'm not a replica-" Luke was cut off by Asch. "It's possible for a perfect replica and it's original to connect through their fon slots. Your fon slots were opened to mine in Choral Castle. Cam was supposed to just get a scan but it turned out she had fon slots as well and Dist went ahead and opened them." Asch said looking at Camilla.

"I..." Luke began but didn't finish. "Since then, you've heard my voice a few times while Cam could have entire conversations with me. The one time you two connected, you were able to hear some of our conversations but Dist told me it was just your fonslots trying to connect to mine and they found Cam. You didn't connect right so it delayed our connection for a short while but it looks like they've synced. And now, we are linked together." Asch said. An orange connection between them made itself apparent and Luke noticed a very discreet but strong and solid red one between Asch and Camilla.

"You're my replica. Although I don't want to acknowledge that my replica is such a good-for-nothing-" Asch went to reach for Luke's neck but Camilla stopped him in the regular world. Mieu had stayed with everyone else since Camilla had other things to worry about and didn't have time to mess with him at the time. "Don't hurt him Asch. Remember what I said earlier." Camilla said. Asch sighed and nodded before walking down the stairs with Camilla following. Camilla's rage flared when they walked out the door to see Natalia.

"Um...do you remember me?" Natalia asked Asch, completely ignoring Camilla. Asch glared at her and Camilla held onto Asch's arm. "Oh..." Natalia muttered as Asch walked past her. They walked through the maze of hallways until they came up to a room with a long table and everyone else was already there. "Good timing you two. We were just about to talk with the mayor." Jade said. "Huh? Is it really okay Colonel? He's our enemy isn't he?" Anise asked. "Luke isn't-! I mean, Asch isn't our enemy." Natalia said. "I, too, think we can trust him. Cam does after all." Ion added.

"Really? Well if you say so Master Ion..." Anise said. "We have to return to the Outer Lands by any means possible. For that, we need all the help we can get. Mayor Teodoro, you said it was possible to get the Tartarus back to the Outer Lands correct?" Jade asked trying to get everyone back on track. "We have attached a fonon activation device on the Tartarus. It should be able to stimulate Akzeriuth's Sephiroth and raise a tree one final time." the mayor said. "Is that really possible?" Anise asked. "A Sephiroth is a place where memory particles spout forth. The Sephiroth Trees are the result of artificially strengthening that flow. In other words, they're like fountains." Ion explained.

"So it's because the Tree disappeared that Akzeriuth fell, right?" Anise asked stealing a glance at Camilla and recieving a glare from Asch. "The pillar may be gone, but it doesn't mean that the memory particles disappeared as well." Ion confirmed. "In other words, the activatied memory particles will lift the Tartarus to the surface by it's sails." Guy said. "Yes. If this technology was created in Yulia's time as they say, they must have been really advanced." Jade said letting his thoughts drift. "Still, the world of that era was so devastated that they had to flee the Qliphoth and live on the Outer Lands." Tear muttered.

"Why don't you move to the Outer Lands like everyone else?" Asch asked. "You should know about our duty as watchers. We cannot leave this city." the mayor said. _"Watchers?" _Luke asked. "Do what you want. We're going back up." Asch said. "I'm staying here." Tear stated. "Are you? Well it is your home after all. Well then, let us make preparations right away." Jade said. Everyone agreed and went out to the Tartarus. They strapped themselves in with Camilla next to Asch who sat at a control pad. The Tartarus began to shake and Camilla opened the link to Asch and Luke so she'd feel a little more comfortable.

The Tartarus shifted and twisted around before they finally felt a surge, and felt the Tartarus hit the water and slow down. "We made it up fine after all." Jade said. "I still can't believe we are floating in the air." Natalia commented. "So, where are we going now?" Guy asked Asch. "Van often visited Fon Machine Lab One in Belkend." Asch told them. "The Commandant did?" Anise asked. "I misunderstood his objective. In order to understand his true intentions, we need to uncover his activities." Asch added. They all got up and walked off the Tartarus with Camilla sticking by Asch the entire time.

Camilla was following Asch but looked back at Natalia and Guy who were talking. She decided not to interupt them since she already knew what they were saying. Guy and Natalia joined them after a few minutes. _"I'm glad you're going to let me stay with you after this. It means a lot to me." _Camilla thought. _"I didn't want to be seperated any more than you. Just talking isn't really that fun when you can't see the person or touch them." _Asch glanced at her with a small, almost unnoticable, grin. She smiled and walked a little closer to him. Instead of being behind him, she was now right next to him.

They kept walking and they eventually ended up in a huge building. Asch led them through the hallways until they came to a door. It automatically opened and everyone walked in to see a man with glasses look up at them. "You're Luke...no, Asch." the man said pointing at Asch before directing his attention to Camilla. "Ah and the girl I've heard about. Camilla was it? The girl who's not a replica but has the same characteristics of one. The perfect test subject. You're quite the popular one among fomicry researchers." he said. "So the traitor of Kimlasca still has the impudence to stay in this city? Much less know about her?" Asch spat.

"What do you mean 'traitor?'" Natalia asked. "Spinoza here was involved with Asch's kidnapping. He's one of the people who created Asch's replica." Camilla answered. "Don't tell me...you're the one who broke the ban on fomicry!" Jade exclaimed. "It's just as you suspect, Jade." Asch said. "Jade?! Jade the Necromancer?!" Spinoza exclaimed. "Using fomicry on living things is supposed to be forbidden." Jade repremanded. "Any fomicry researcher longs to try it at least once. You're no different Jade Curtiss. No, Dr. Jade Balfour. You're the father of fomicry!" Spinoza exclaimed making everyone gasp.

_"Jade created replicas?" _Camilla and Asch both heard Luke say. "I won't deny it. I am indeed the one who proposed the principles of fomicry." Jade replied. "Then you have no right to reproach me." Spinoza yelled. "My apologies, but just because I've committed the same crime doesn't mean I'll let you off easy. I'm not interested in mutual wound-licking." Jade said with a shrug. "I am aware of my own sin. That's why I forbade it. There were also technical problems with the replicas of living things. If you're a researcher, you should be aware of the fate of the prototype replicas of replicas of living creatures." Jade added. "I-I only assisted with Van's preservation project! I figured, if all I had to do was record replica data-" Asch cut Spinoza off.

"Preservation project? What are you talking about?" Asch asked. "You didn't know about it?" Spinoza asked. "Explain!" Asch demanded. "I can't! That's the one thing I won't tell you!" Spinoza exclaimed before running away from his desk and going through the door in the back of the room. The door closed behind him and Anise, who was chasing him, stopped. "He got away!" Anise yelled. Asch started thinking as Jade went to Spinoza's desk and grabbed the papers. They all walked outside and Camilla looked at Asch who was concentrating on something.


	17. Chapter 17

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 17**

"What should we do? Chase after that Spinoza guy?" Anise asked. "No. He left plenty of clues behind. They need a mineral called fonimim in order to produce replicas. It seems that Spinoza often goes to Wyon Cavern to gather it." Jade answered. "As expected from the Colonel! You leave nothing out! Right Master Ion?" Anise praised. "Master Ion? What's wrong?" Anise asked after Ion didn't answer her. "It's nothing. I'm alright Anise." Ion reassured. "Anyway, let's go to Wyan Cavern-" Asch was cut off when Guy interupted. "I'm getting off here." Guy said. "Why Guy?" Asch asked. "I'm worried about Luke. I have to go back for him." Guy answered.

"I can't believe you! Just forget about that idiot!" Anise repremanded. "It's because he's an idiot that I'm worried about him. Besides, I believe he can get over this." Guy said. "But Guy..." Natalia began. "It's true that the real Luke might be right here but my best friend is that idiot." Guy said. "You're free to go back for him, but how do you plan on returning to Yulia City?" Jade asked. "There's a place called Aramis Spring just Northwest of Daath. If the replica comes back to the Outer Lands, he'll most likely come through there." Asch told him. "Sorry Asch." Guy apologized.

"I knew you would choose him." Asch said indifferently. "Van told you about it? Well that's not the only reason." Guy said. "What are you talking about?" Natalia asked. "It's nothing. Later!" Guy said rushing out of the area. "Guy! Luke, won't you stop him?!" Natalia asked. "Don't call me by that name! It's not mine anymore." Asch snapped at her. Natalia looked down at the ground and Camilla looked up at him. "Well, let's be on our way." Jade said cheerfully getting everyone to get back to the Tartarus. It started getting dark and Camilla went to her cell and went to sleep.

She was woken up about two hours later to feeling someone join her and press their body against her back. "Hmmm..." she groaned. She knew who it was. "Bad dream?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Asch grumbled. "Alright. Get some sleep." she mumbled back to him as he snuggled into her shoulder. Camilla woke up the next morning and felt hot breath on the back of her neck and saw ribbons of red hair neatly spread everywhere. She moved slightly only to feel Asch tighten his arms around her waist. She stayed there until she heard someone walk in. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she felt Asch wake up and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I-I wanted to talk to you but you're obviously busy." she heard Natalia say. She groaned and pretended to wake up, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Huh? What are you doing here Natalia?" she asked a little harshly. "Um it's nothing. Asch? Can we talk?" she asked the frustrated Asch who still hadn't gotten up. "No. I'm busy. Besides, what's there to talk about?" Asch asked. "I-It's nothing I guess..." Natalia said walking out. "Did you sleep okay Asch?" Camilla asked. "I guess. Thank you." Asch said. "For what?" Camilla asked. "Letting me sleep here last night. That dream last night reminded me of some things I would have rather not remembered." Asch said holding his head in his hands.

"I know Asch. It was there. I saw it. But, never be afraid to sleep with me. I'm your girlfriend and that's what I'm here for." Camilla said with a smile. "I know." Asch said leaning down and kissing her. She ran her fingers through his bangs and smiled before they seperated. "I'm glad you left your bangs down. Now let's go to the others. I'm sure they're ready to go." Camilla said grabbing his hand and leading him down to the bridge. They got there and everyone was already there. "Are you two ready to go?" Jade asked. "Yep." Camilla said with a smile. "Well you seem a little happy. What did you two do last night? Must have been fun." Jade commented.

"I'll make sure they never find your body Necromancer." Camilla said while Asch blushed and fumed behind her. "Now there's something. That's something I figured Asch would say. But you're not denying it." Jade said. "We didn't. Not last night. He just slept with me. Nothing big." Camilla was now blushing as well and frantically trying to defend herself. "What are you talking about?" Anise asked. "Oh my god Jade! Not around children!" Camilla blushed and yelled. "What?" Anise asked. "Fine. Fine. Let's get moving then. It's nothing Anise." Jade told Anise.

Asch had been mumbling curses the entire time and blushing. How could the Necromancer even SUGGEST that. _"That's Jade for you." _Camilla and Asch heard Luke say. _"SHUT UP!" _they both mentally screamed making Luke chuckle nervously and shrink down. They got off the Tartarus and walked into a cavern. "Hm, so there seems to be something here after all." Jade said looking around. "What do you mean 'something?'" Anise asked. "I don't know but I need excersise. Up you go." Camilla said before stretching and lifting Anise up on her shoulders. "You need a new way of training. Anise probably is getting sick of being up there." Asch said looking up at the girl on his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Nope. I'm fine. Besides, both Cam and I benefit out of this. I get a free ride and she gets some muscle." Anise said with a giggled. Asch grumbled a little before looking ahead as they walked up to something. A gigantic machine came into view and Anise immediately started squirming making Camilla put her down. "Woah! It's awesome!" Anise exclaimed. "What is this fon machine for?" Ion asked. "This is a facility for fomicry research." Jade told him. "Did that Spinoza guy-" Anise began but Jade cut her off. "No, he couldn't have done this alone. I'm afraid a certain unsavory person I'd rather not think about is behind this." Jade said.

"Huh? You mean..." Anise didn't finish. "I had a bad feeling ever since I heard the name 'Wyon' Cavern." Jade said adjusting his glasses. Asch walked up to it and pushed a few buttons making the machine come to life. "Look." Asch said directing the Colonel to look at the screen. "This is research regarding the effective scale of fomicry." Asch added. "Approximately thirty million square kilometers. A tenth of Auldrant's surface." Jade said reading the screen. "That's an enormous replica." Natalia said. "The replica is for...the destroyed island of Hod and all of it's inhabitants. The Malkuth Military should have already disposed of this. Why is it here?" Jade asked before looking shocked.

"You actually did it Dist." Jade finished. "Can it be that Van's followers are trying to revive Hod by replicating it?" Natalia asked. _"What does that mean Asch?" _both Camilla and Asch heard Luke ask. "Anyway, with this data we can-" the entire place began shaking, cutting off Asch. Something was about to fall on Natalia and Camilla got a little possessive. She put a hand on Asch's chest and dove for Natalia. She wouldn't let them get too close if she could help it. She set Natalia down and Natalia looked down at her feet. "Thank you. I'm sorry for how rude I've been acting towards you. It gets on my nerves when people don't listen to me." Natalia said blushing a little in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Camilla said before walking back over to Asch. Asch felt her possessivness over him and smirked at her. _"Really? I'd like to see how this turned out in the episode. You're so strange sometimes." _she heard Asch and glared playfully at him. And before she could stop it, she remembered the clip and Asch smirked. He played her! That bastard... "The earthquake was probably southern Rugnica collapsing." Asch told everyone before Camilla got the chance to yell at him. "What! How?!" Anise exclaimed. "The Sephiroth Tree that dreck destroyed was supporting southern Rugnica." Asch said.

Luke gasped in their heads but Asch continued. "It was kept from falling by the other areas' Sephiroth but it's slowly giving away." Asch finished. "What impact will it have on other regions?" Jade asked. "Have you forgotten how we kidnapped the Fon Master and made him open the doors to the Sephiroth?" Asch asked. "Even if the doors are open, the Passage Rings are each sealed with a Yulian Seal. No one should be able to use them." Ion said. "Van did something about that." Asch told them. "In other words, Van can control the Sephiroth, correct? Then, is his objective...the further distruction of the Outer Lands?" Jade asked.

"It seems like it. From what I've heard, the next to fall will be St. Binah." Asch said. _"Oh no!" _Camilla and Asch heard before she was drawn into the world she was in at first. _"Time for you to go back Luke. I hope you know what everyone expects of you." _Camilla told Luke. _"Besides, I'm sure Asch has had enough of you hanging around. Go ahead Asch." _Camilla told Asch. _"My pleasure." _Asch said before blowing Luke away. _"Now that that's done, let's get a move on." _Camilla thought to Asch as they were back to the outside world. "Good grief! Now the both of you are zoning out! This is getting ridiculous!" Anise exclaimed after waving a hand in front of Asch and him lightly slapping it away.

Camilla sighed. He was never going to change. Oh well. They walked out of the cave and went to a hotel in a nearby city. "We'll stay here for tonight then split up in the morning." Jade said as he paid for his room. Asch paid for his and as Camilla was about to pay for hers, he pulled her to the side. "That won't do. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable with me." Asch said dragging her to the room. "Good. I didn't have much money anyways." Camilla stated with a giggle. Asch opened the door and they both shrugged off the fact there was only one bed. "I need to take a shower but I don't have a change of clothes." Camilla pouted. "Just borrow my shirt or something. It's getting dark and I'm not interested in shopping in the dark." Asch said taking off the outer part of his uniform that went over his shoulders and his gloves along with his boots.

She caught the solid black shirt that was thrown at her and looked Asch over. He smirked at her and laid down on the bed. Camilla blushed before turning around and going into the bathroom. She took her shower and put on the shirt and her underwear. She just didn't want to sleep in her clothes. They were made of some tough material that was very irritating when she was trying to get comfortable. She walked in and was a little self consious. The lights were off and she could tell Asch wasn't asleep. He was just laying on the bed with his back turned to her. She laid down on the bed and turned her back to him but soon found strong arms with calloused hands around her waist and start running circles on her hips.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" Asch muttered. "Better get used to it. I'm as normal as I'm going to get." Camilla told him turning around to face him. He smirked and kissed her. "Stating the obvious? I thought that was Replica's job." Camilla stated. "Don't start mentioning him now. I don't want to hear about him." Asch growled. "Fine. I'd rather talk about the Original I'm in bed with anyway. He's handsome, responsible, brave, and listens to his girlfriend when she wants him to listen." Camilla said touching his face and leaning in to kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes before they seperated to breathe.

"I love you." Camilla said. "I love you too. Now get to sleep. We have some places to go tomorrow." Asch said before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to his chest. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The next morning, Camilla woke up to an empty bed. There was a note on the other side and she looked at it. _I'm sorry for leaving you like this but where I'm going, it's too dangerous. Just stay with Jade. I already talked to him about it. He should be downstairs or coming to get you. Oh, and don't worry about the shirt. You can keep it. I've got a spare. Remember, we can talk anytime. Besides, I'll be back before you know it. ~Asch _She gave a sigh of defeat before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Jade walked in and looked at the note. "I'm guessing he left a note?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Camilla sighed. "Well, get ready. We're about to leave. I need to catch up with Guy." Jade told her. "Alright. Wait for me downstairs." Camilla told him. He nodded and left the room. Camilla got dressed but kept Asch's shirt set to the side. She got her belt that held her sword and tied the shirt around it. She walked downstairs and handed the key to the person at the desk before walking up to Jade. "Alright. Let's get moving. We have to walk all the way there." Jade told her. They walked outside and Camilla felt a cool breeze.

Sometimes she just wanted to not know what was going to happen everyday. She missed when her days were unpredictable. She sighed and followed Jade all the way to the entrance of the cave. She went over to a tree near the one Jade was leaning on and climbed in it, sitting on the lowest branch. After about an hour, she heard Guy, Luke, and Tear walking out. Luke was acting depressed and Guy was repremanding him when Jade decided to speak. "We've been waiting for you, Guy." Jade said. Everyone started looking around before finally noticing Jade just leaning on a tree and Camilla off to the side not talking. "Jade!" everyone except Camilla exclaimed.

Jade walked up to them and began talking to them while Camilla just sat in the tree. She knew what he was telling them. Natalia and Ion were kidnapped by Mohs because no one knew they were still alive after Akzeriuth. She was still in a sour mood from earlier in the morning. She knew it wasn't Asch's fault but she couldn't help but feel a little angry and snappy. "Why's Cam here? I thought she was going with Asch." Luke asked as they began following Jade. "Asch left without her. She's a little snappy so don't bother her." Jade told them as Camilla jumped out of the tree and followed them from a distance.

She crossed her arms and looked around at the trees and birds not really that angry. She'd be over it soon. They were soon in a city and Camilla was forced to be next to them. She walked up to Jade and he looked at her. "You shouldn't be too hard on Luke. I'll admit, he deserves it. But...I should have taken part of the blame. Don't treat him too much different than you've been treating me. It just doesn't feel right that he takes all of the blame while I don't take anything but the guilt of it." Camilla told him looking at the ground. "No promises. You saw how he was acting. It's almost unforgivable." Jade told her.


	18. Chapter 18

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 19**

She caught up with the group and they all headed down to the bay before getting in the Tartarus. She knew it wasn't going to be a very long ride. She followed them on and eventually got bored of sitting inside so she walked outside to see Luke He hadn't noticed her so she hid behind the corner and watched him. Luke just stared out into the ocean before noticing a snowflake and caught it in his hand where it melted. "It's cold! What is this Master?" Mieu snuck up behind her and asked blowing her cover. She walked out to Luke and noticed as he looked up at the sky still holding his hand out. "It's called snow. I'm guessing you've never seen it before?" Camilla asked Mieu. "This is my first time to see it! It's so pretty!" Mieu exclaimed.

Luke smiled at Camilla and Mieu who were having fun with each other before an explosion rocked the boat. "What the-" Luke began. Luke and Camilla began running up to the bridge as they heard the alarm going off. "What's going on?" Camilla asked when they got to the bridge. "It seems we have a partial engine failure. I figured you'd know that." Jade commented glancing at her from his control pad. She scratched the back of her head and blushed. "I kinda forgot that part." she muttered. "Is the Tartarus going to sink?" Anise asked. Mieu began freaking out. "MASTER! I can't swim!" Mieu started. "Don't worry Mieu. We won't sink...soon anyway." Camilla mumbled the last part so no one would hear her. Tear walked in and asked, "What's the situation."

"Guy went to go check on the engine. He knows a lot about fon machines." Natalia told her. "Guy! How is it?" Jade asked his communication thing on his control pad. "I think we can run on some temporary repairs...but not for very long. If possible, I'd like to get it repaired in a port somewhere." Guy's voice came over the communication system. "The closest port from here where we can dock would be Keterburg Bay." Tear informed. "Let's go there then." Luke said. Camilla frowned when Jade got an unusually serious expression. "Jade...we have to..." Camilla warned him. "Is going there alright Jade?" Luke asked a little unsure. "Yes. I suppose..." Jade said looking down and going back to the controls.

Camilla looked at him a little worried but shrugged it off and went back outside. She was only standing there for a short time before the Tartarus pulled into the bay and was tied to the docks. She joined the others as they walked down the stairs where a group of soldiers met them. "Excuse me. I'd like to verify your passports and ship registration." the leader said holding out his hand. "I'm from the Malkuth Imperial Forces, Third Division, Colonel Jade Curtiss." Jade said making the soldiers begin whispering among themselves. "M-My apologies! But I've heard that you were caught in Akzeriuth's collapse Colonel." the soldier said with nervousness practically dripping off of him.

"That matter is top secret. I'll explain the situation directly to the governer, Viscount Osborne. I don't mind you inspecting the ship." Jade said as he marched in between the two lines the soldiers had made with all of the soldiers watching him in what Camilla could only describe as fear. She looked at Jade and noticed the fierce look on his face. He looked like he didn't want to be here and she knew why. It reminded him too much of his past and it was making him feel grief. "Yes sir! Shall I show you to the city?" the soldier asked. "No, it's fine. This is my hometown. I know the area." Jade said shocking everyone in hearing range except for Camilla.

Everyone followed Jade as he led them through the streets and Camilla watched him with uncertainty. After a few minutes, Luke got brave and decided to ask Jade something. "Jade, you were born here?" Luke asked. "Yes. I used to live here." Jade said keeping his gaze on the snow on the ground about ten feet ahead of him. "Master Ion, aren't you cold? Shouldn't you go to the hotel before us?" Anise asked Ion. "I'm alright. I'd like to meet the governer as well." Ion reassured her. "Is that so?" Anise asked. "Don't push yourself Ion. Your body isn't very strong." Luke said genuinely concerned. "Thank you for your concern Luke." Ion said.

Luke immediately looked away blushing. "What's this? You're nicer now that you've cut your hair?" Anise asked. "Thinking about it, you do seem quite different." Natalia joined in. "R-Really?" Luke muttered. "You've probably had a lot to think about. I'd think it's a bit too late though..." Jade said a little playfully trying to lift everyone's mood. But it wasn't just for everyone else, he himself needed a little uplifting at the moment. "Personalities can't just change like that." Anise muttered. "Yes they can! And they did so just...be quiet!" Camilla exclaimed as she sped up to be by Jade. This town reminded her of where she used to go to school and where she used to live and felt like she was getting stabbed in the heart.

She clenched her eyes shut and started thinking of happier things before openning them again and following Jade around a couple corners as he kept glancing at her and everyone else kept talking amongst themselves as Ion defended Luke and Luke was being nice and polite about it. "This way." Jade said as he led them down a few more streets. "Whoa! What an awesome mansion! I want to marry the guy who lives here!" Anise exclaimed as she looked at a mansion they were passing. "He's still a bachelor if I'm not mistaken but he's in his thirties." Jade told her. "Huh? Don't tell me this is your house Colonel!" Anise screamed. "Even so...the Colonel is good too..." Anise muttered and Camilla thought she'd start gagging.

"Even if it were, I'm afraid I would have to decline." Jade told her. "So mean." Anise groaned. "But the real owner of the house would probably be happy to take you up on it. He finds any kind of woman to be his type." Jade said with a small grin. "Huh? Who is it?" Anise asked. "Emperor Peony." Jade said shocking everyone. "Yahoo! A wealthy man to marry!" Anise shouted jumping around and cheering. Camilla looked at Jade and hit his arm playfully. "That's just mean. I don't think Anise would dare stay with Peony and 'Jade.'" she told Jade putting air quotes around his name. Jade smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Jade chuckled. "The emporer wasn't born in the capital, Grand Chockmah?" Luke asked.

"If I remember correctly, he was hidden in this city as a child because of a struggle for succession." Guy informed. "Yes that's right. This was the mansion he was confined to during that time." Jade told them. Camilla looked at Luke who was looked glumly at the mansion and Guy also seemed to notice. "Luke..." Guy muttered. "The previous emporer had a lot of enemies within the government during the war. So the life of his son, Peony, was in danger as well. To protect his son's safety, he had no choice. Well, that's how it probably was. Although, back then, Emporer Peony would escape from his room and play with the town's children." Jade told them. "R-Really?" Luke asked. "How reckless..." Guy muttered.

"That sounds like him indeed." Ion commented. "He sounds like a very lively person." Tear said. And with that, they began walking to the governers house. They got there and Jade had a maid knock on a door inside. "Come in." they heard from inside. They all walked inside after the maid openned the door and the woman at the table got up. "Big brother!" she exclaimed. - "Brother? The governer is Jade's little sister?" Luke questioned shocked. "Hello Nefry, how long has it been? Not since your wedding?" Jade asked. "Brother? What's going on? They said you died in Akzeriuth!" she said. "There's a long story behind that." Jade told her.

The governer brought them all to a small living room and told them to make themselves comfortable. "Alright, explain." she commanded Jade. And so, Jade began explaining everything from Luke to Camilla's abilities and where she was from. The governer rubbed her forehead. "What you say is quite hard to believe but I'm just glad that you're alive. I'll put a rush on the Tartarus' repairs and resupplying so you can go see the emperor right away. He's been worried sick about you, you know." Nefry told her brother. "Really? He didn't think I was dead?" Jade asked her.

"Emperor Peony was the only one who thought you were still alive." Nefry told him confirming what he said. "They say you're the emperor's best friend! So it's no wonder that he puts so much faith into you Colonel!" Anise exclaimed happily. "No, maybe he just thinks Jade the Necromancer wouldn't die so easily." Guy said crossing his arms and leaning up against a wall. "Guy? Shall I remove that loose tongue for you?" Jade asked playfully. "Sorry, I was kidding." Guy frantically covered up. "In any case, you are welcome to spend the night here. I'll make arrangements with the hotel." Nefry said glancing at Camilla who stood in the back corner with her arms crossed and a concentrated look on her face.

"Thank you Nefry." Jade said politely. "Let's kick back and relax at the hotel Master Ion." Anise suggested. "Good idea." Ion said tiredly. "We have a hot spring here!" Jade told them. "That sounds wonderful!" Natalia joined in. Luke was about to leave when the governer stopped him. "Luke!" she got his attention and glanced in the corner where Camilla was still watching. She was getting even more and more cold and silent by the day and she normally didn't say anything. Luke noticed her gaze and nodded. "She'll be okay. She knows everything you're going to say and do." Luke told her. "Oh, okay. Well I have something to discuss with you. Is it okay if you stop by here later just by yourself?" Nefry asked.

"Yeah sure. Cam might follow though. You know, just to make sure things go as planned. She's having a bit of a 'save the world' issue right now and her boyfriend left her alone in bed this morning. I wouldn't suggest bothering her." Luke whispered and Camilla bristled knowing that something being whispered wasn't part of the timeline. She quickly shrugged it off as they left and met everyone outside. "What's up you two?" Guy asked. "Master?" Mieu asked Camilla. "It's nothing!" Luke quickly covered up. Camilla and Luke both caught up to the group and they went to a hotel. "It's an honor for the great Dr. Balfour to stay at our humble hotel. Dr. Neis the fontech specialist and Dr. Balfour, the fonic arte specialist." the manager said as Jade signed the forms he was given.

"You two are Keterburg's honored sons, prodigies produced by our fair city." the manager said and Jade smiled kindly. They went up to a room they were staying in and sat down with some tea. Except for Camilla who stood off in the corner, distancing herself fromt the people she had the fates of. "The city's two prodigies, Dr. Balfour and Dr. Neis, who are they?" Tear asked. "Dr. Balfour is you, right Colonel?" Anise asked. "Yes, I was adopted into the Curtiss family." Jade told them. "Then, who is this Neis person?" Natalia asked. "It's Dist." Ion said. "It is? But his name-" Natalia began but Jade answered before she could finish.

"Dist's real name is Saphir Ortion Neis." Jade confirmed. "Then Ortion Cavern was-" Tear began. "That idiot obviously named it himself. Honestly, the man thinks way too highly of himself and craves attention. I can't say that I care to be named in the same sentence as him." Jade said with a tint of anger in his voice. "Now that you mention it, he called you his 'former friend.'" Guy pointed out. "Yes, although I never really considered myself his friend. When we were children, we attended the same private school along with Nefry and Emperor Peony. Peony had snuck in under a fake name of course." Jade began.

"Ha. Two prodigies who are now doctors, the governer of Keterburg, and the emperor all gathered in one place. There must have been fine teachers at that school." Natalia pointed out. That's when Jade got silent and stared at his cup of tea. "Dr. Nebilim was a fine teacher alright." Jade muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Dist? A prodigy?" Anise said to herself and Ion happened to overhear her. "Remember, it was Dist who was able to make Tokunaga able to be your puppet by reacting to your fonon frequency." Ion reminded her. Anise looked at the little doll that hung from her shoulders. Camilla watched as they obsessed over Tokunaga for a few minutes getting a little frustrated. "Dist's not a bad person or a good person but what I do know is that he never shuts up about the Colonel." Anise finished.

"I know. It makes me sick to my stomach." Jade said adjusting his glasses. "Being talked about all the time, you must really be popular." Guy said smugly but Jade gave him a look that made him immediately feel uncomfortable. Luke looked over at Camilla who was just leaving. He followed her but soon decided that he should just go to sleep. Camilla noticed Luke stop following her so she went to her room. _"Okay, I know I feel a certain emotion out of you. What's wrong? You're being quiet." _she heard Asch say. _"It's nothing Asch. I'm just frustrated is all." _ she responded.

_"Why?" _was the simple question he asked soon afterwards. _"I don't know. I think it's because I can't tell anyone what's going to happen or what they're supposed to do. Or Akzeriuth's still bothering me. I think it might be a little bit of both actually." _she told Asch who's emotions hardened as soon as she mentioned Akzeriuth. _"Don't." _he warned. _"Well I don't think it's Akzeriuth because I got over that and was happy again. I just don't know. I need to tell SOMEONE about their fate or future or SOMETHING. Not to mention I'm really tired but I still have to watch Luke tonight as Nefry explains Jade's 'issues.'" _she thought letting a little bit of frustration go through their link.

_"You can skip the replica and get some sleep. You obviously need it. And I'm sure the dreck can take care of himself. He did it once and he can do it again. Just...make sure you loosen up a little bit. Feeling you this frustrated is giving me a headache. Not to mention it makes me frustrated because I don't know what's wrong." _she heard Asch's feelings and looked at the bed in her room. _"Well, I guess I could...I just hope Luke doesn't get into trouble." _she thought as she stripped down and got into Asch's shirt which she'd carried the entire time. _"You still have that?" _he questioned a little shocked that she didn't just dump it somewhere. _"Of course I did! Now let me sleep. Goodnight, I love you." _she rushed out so she could go to sleep. _"Goodnight, I love you too." _she heard and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Camilla woke up later that night to hear someone open her door and she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and saw Luke with Mieu poking their heads inside. "What is it?" she asked harshly due to her need to sleep. "D-Did you know about Jade?" Luke asked. "Yeah. Why do you think I held a high respect for him this entire time?" Camilla asked. "Well, I just wanted to know. Um goodnight." Luke closed the door and Mieu flew over to her bed, snuggling up to her shoulder and went to sleep. She went back to sleep with the thoughts of Jade's past haunting her dreams. She woke up the next morning to everyone getting ready to get back to the Tartarus and so she got dressed and went down to the lobby where everyone was.

She saw Jade sitting in the same exact seat he was the night before and they made eye contact. With a slight nod, she smiled sadly before everyone started out the door and down the streets with Jade in the front. She joined him and they walked side by side all the way to the Tartarus but not speaking a word. When they got on, she joined Luke in waving goodbye to Nefry and the soldiers that surrounded her before walking inside and seeing Jade alone in the bridge watching the control pad where his sister was waving almost sadly at the Tartarus.


	19. Chapter 19

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 19**

She caught up with the group and they all headed down to the bay before getting in the Tartarus. She knew it wasn't going to be a very long ride. She followed them on and eventually got bored of sitting inside so she walked outside to see Luke He hadn't noticed her so she hid behind the corner and watched him. Luke just stared out into the ocean before noticing a snowflake and caught it in his hand where it melted. "It's cold! What is this Master?" Mieu snuck up behind her and asked blowing her cover. She walked out to Luke and noticed as he looked up at the sky still holding his hand out. "It's called snow. I'm guessing you've never seen it before?" Camilla asked Mieu. "This is my first time to see it! It's so pretty!" Mieu exclaimed.

Luke smiled at Camilla and Mieu who were having fun with each other before an explosion rocked the boat. "What the-" Luke began. Luke and Camilla began running up to the bridge as they heard the alarm going off. "What's going on?" Camilla asked when they got to the bridge. "It seems we have a partial engine failure. I figured you'd know that." Jade commented glancing at her from his control pad. She scratched the back of her head and blushed. "I kinda forgot that part." she muttered. "Is the Tartarus going to sink?" Anise asked. Mieu began freaking out. "MASTER! I can't swim!" Mieu started. "Don't worry Mieu. We won't sink...soon anyway." Camilla mumbled the last part so no one would hear her. Tear walked in and asked, "What's the situation."

"Guy went to go check on the engine. He knows a lot about fon machines." Natalia told her. "Guy! How is it?" Jade asked his communication thing on his control pad. "I think we can run on some temporary repairs...but not for very long. If possible, I'd like to get it repaired in a port somewhere." Guy's voice came over the communication system. "The closest port from here where we can dock would be Keterburg Bay." Tear informed. "Let's go there then." Luke said. Camilla frowned when Jade got an unusually serious expression. "Jade...we have to..." Camilla warned him. "Is going there alright Jade?" Luke asked a little unsure. "Yes. I suppose..." Jade said looking down and going back to the controls.

Camilla looked at him a little worried but shrugged it off and went back outside. She was only standing there for a short time before the Tartarus pulled into the bay and was tied to the docks. She joined the others as they walked down the stairs where a group of soldiers met them. "Excuse me. I'd like to verify your passports and ship registration." the leader said holding out his hand. "I'm from the Malkuth Imperial Forces, Third Division, Colonel Jade Curtiss." Jade said making the soldiers begin whispering among themselves. "M-My apologies! But I've heard that you were caught in Akzeriuth's collapse Colonel." the soldier said with nervousness practically dripping off of him.

"That matter is top secret. I'll explain the situation directly to the governer, Viscount Osborne. I don't mind you inspecting the ship." Jade said as he marched in between the two lines the soldiers had made with all of the soldiers watching him in what Camilla could only describe as fear. She looked at Jade and noticed the fierce look on his face. He looked like he didn't want to be here and she knew why. It reminded him too much of his past and it was making him feel grief. "Yes sir! Shall I show you to the city?" the soldier asked. "No, it's fine. This is my hometown. I know the area." Jade said shocking everyone in hearing range except for Camilla.

Everyone followed Jade as he led them through the streets and Camilla watched him with uncertainty. After a few minutes, Luke got brave and decided to ask Jade something. "Jade, you were born here?" Luke asked. "Yes. I used to live here." Jade said keeping his gaze on the snow on the ground about ten feet ahead of him. "Master Ion, aren't you cold? Shouldn't you go to the hotel before us?" Anise asked Ion. "I'm alright. I'd like to meet the governer as well." Ion reassured her. "Is that so?" Anise asked. "Don't push yourself Ion. Your body isn't very strong." Luke said genuinely concerned. "Thank you for your concern Luke." Ion said.

Luke immediately looked away blushing. "What's this? You're nicer now that you've cut your hair?" Anise asked. "Thinking about it, you do seem quite different." Natalia joined in. "R-Really?" Luke muttered. "You've probably had a lot to think about. I'd think it's a bit too late though..." Jade said a little playfully trying to lift everyone's mood. But it wasn't just for everyone else, he himself needed a little uplifting at the moment. "Personalities can't just change like that." Anise muttered. "Yes they can! And they did so just...be quiet!" Camilla exclaimed as she sped up to be by Jade. This town reminded her of where she used to go to school and where she used to live and felt like she was getting stabbed in the heart.

She clenched her eyes shut and started thinking of happier things before openning them again and following Jade around a couple corners as he kept glancing at her and everyone else kept talking amongst themselves as Ion defended Luke and Luke was being nice and polite about it. "This way." Jade said as he led them down a few more streets. "Whoa! What an awesome mansion! I want to marry the guy who lives here!" Anise exclaimed as she looked at a mansion they were passing. "He's still a bachelor if I'm not mistaken but he's in his thirties." Jade told her. "Huh? Don't tell me this is your house Colonel!" Anise screamed. "Even so...the Colonel is good too..." Anise muttered and Camilla thought she'd start gagging.

"Even if it were, I'm afraid I would have to decline." Jade told her. "So mean." Anise groaned. "But the real owner of the house would probably be happy to take you up on it. He finds any kind of woman to be his type." Jade said with a small grin. "Huh? Who is it?" Anise asked. "Emperor Peony." Jade said shocking everyone. "Yahoo! A wealthy man to marry!" Anise shouted jumping around and cheering. Camilla looked at Jade and hit his arm playfully. "That's just mean. I don't think Anise would dare stay with Peony and 'Jade.'" she told Jade putting air quotes around his name. Jade smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Jade chuckled. "The emporer wasn't born in the capital, Grand Chockmah?" Luke asked.

"If I remember correctly, he was hidden in this city as a child because of a struggle for succession." Guy informed. "Yes that's right. This was the mansion he was confined to during that time." Jade told them. Camilla looked at Luke who was looked glumly at the mansion and Guy also seemed to notice. "Luke..." Guy muttered. "The previous emporer had a lot of enemies within the government during the war. So the life of his son, Peony, was in danger as well. To protect his son's safety, he had no choice. Well, that's how it probably was. Although, back then, Emporer Peony would escape from his room and play with the town's children." Jade told them. "R-Really?" Luke asked. "How reckless..." Guy muttered.

"That sounds like him indeed." Ion commented. "He sounds like a very lively person." Tear said. And with that, they began walking to the governers house. They got there and Jade had a maid knock on a door inside. "Come in." they heard from inside. They all walked inside after the maid openned the door and the woman at the table got up. "Big brother!" she exclaimed. - "Brother? The governer is Jade's little sister?" Luke questioned shocked. "Hello Nefry, how long has it been? Not since your wedding?" Jade asked. "Brother? What's going on? They said you died in Akzeriuth!" she said. "There's a long story behind that." Jade told her.

The governer brought them all to a small living room and told them to make themselves comfortable. "Alright, explain." she commanded Jade. And so, Jade began explaining everything from Luke to Camilla's abilities and where she was from. The governer rubbed her forehead. "What you say is quite hard to believe but I'm just glad that you're alive. I'll put a rush on the Tartarus' repairs and resupplying so you can go see the emperor right away. He's been worried sick about you, you know." Nefry told her brother. "Really? He didn't think I was dead?" Jade asked her.

"Emperor Peony was the only one who thought you were still alive." Nefry told him confirming what he said. "They say you're the emperor's best friend! So it's no wonder that he puts so much faith into you Colonel!" Anise exclaimed happily. "No, maybe he just thinks Jade the Necromancer wouldn't die so easily." Guy said crossing his arms and leaning up against a wall. "Guy? Shall I remove that loose tongue for you?" Jade asked playfully. "Sorry, I was kidding." Guy frantically covered up. "In any case, you are welcome to spend the night here. I'll make arrangements with the hotel." Nefry said glancing at Camilla who stood in the back corner with her arms crossed and a concentrated look on her face.

"Thank you Nefry." Jade said politely. "Let's kick back and relax at the hotel Master Ion." Anise suggested. "Good idea." Ion said tiredly. "We have a hot spring here!" Jade told them. "That sounds wonderful!" Natalia joined in. Luke was about to leave when the governer stopped him. "Luke!" she got his attention and glanced in the corner where Camilla was still watching. She was getting even more and more cold and silent by the day and she normally didn't say anything. Luke noticed her gaze and nodded. "She'll be okay. She knows everything you're going to say and do." Luke told her. "Oh, okay. Well I have something to discuss with you. Is it okay if you stop by here later just by yourself?" Nefry asked.

"Yeah sure. Cam might follow though. You know, just to make sure things go as planned. She's having a bit of a 'save the world' issue right now and her boyfriend left her alone in bed this morning. I wouldn't suggest bothering her." Luke whispered and Camilla bristled knowing that something being whispered wasn't part of the timeline. She quickly shrugged it off as they left and met everyone outside. "What's up you two?" Guy asked. "Master?" Mieu asked Camilla. "It's nothing!" Luke quickly covered up. Camilla and Luke both caught up to the group and they went to a hotel. "It's an honor for the great Dr. Balfour to stay at our humble hotel. Dr. Neis the fontech specialist and Dr. Balfour, the fonic arte specialist." the manager said as Jade signed the forms he was given.

"You two are Keterburg's honored sons, prodigies produced by our fair city." the manager said and Jade smiled kindly. They went up to a room they were staying in and sat down with some tea. Except for Camilla who stood off in the corner, distancing herself fromt the people she had the fates of. "The city's two prodigies, Dr. Balfour and Dr. Neis, who are they?" Tear asked. "Dr. Balfour is you, right Colonel?" Anise asked. "Yes, I was adopted into the Curtiss family." Jade told them. "Then, who is this Neis person?" Natalia asked. "It's Dist." Ion said. "It is? But his name-" Natalia began but Jade answered before she could finish.

"Dist's real name is Saphir Ortion Neis." Jade confirmed. "Then Ortion Cavern was-" Tear began. "That idiot obviously named it himself. Honestly, the man thinks way too highly of himself and craves attention. I can't say that I care to be named in the same sentence as him." Jade said with a tint of anger in his voice. "Now that you mention it, he called you his 'former friend.'" Guy pointed out. "Yes, although I never really considered myself his friend. When we were children, we attended the same private school along with Nefry and Emperor Peony. Peony had snuck in under a fake name of course." Jade began.

"Ha. Two prodigies who are now doctors, the governer of Keterburg, and the emperor all gathered in one place. There must have been fine teachers at that school." Natalia pointed out. That's when Jade got silent and stared at his cup of tea. "Dr. Nebilim was a fine teacher alright." Jade muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Dist? A prodigy?" Anise said to herself and Ion happened to overhear her. "Remember, it was Dist who was able to make Tokunaga able to be your puppet by reacting to your fonon frequency." Ion reminded her. Anise looked at the little doll that hung from her shoulders. Camilla watched as they obsessed over Tokunaga for a few minutes getting a little frustrated. "Dist's not a bad person or a good person but what I do know is that he never shuts up about the Colonel." Anise finished.

"I know. It makes me sick to my stomach." Jade said adjusting his glasses. "Being talked about all the time, you must really be popular." Guy said smugly but Jade gave him a look that made him immediately feel uncomfortable. Luke looked over at Camilla who was just leaving. He followed her but soon decided that he should just go to sleep. Camilla noticed Luke stop following her so she went to her room. _"Okay, I know I feel a certain emotion out of you. What's wrong? You're being quiet." _she heard Asch say. _"It's nothing Asch. I'm just frustrated is all." _ she responded.

_"Why?" _was the simple question he asked soon afterwards. _"I don't know. I think it's because I can't tell anyone what's going to happen or what they're supposed to do. Or Akzeriuth's still bothering me. I think it might be a little bit of both actually." _she told Asch who's emotions hardened as soon as she mentioned Akzeriuth. _"Don't." _he warned. _"Well I don't think it's Akzeriuth because I got over that and was happy again. I just don't know. I need to tell SOMEONE about their fate or future or SOMETHING. Not to mention I'm really tired but I still have to watch Luke tonight as Nefry explains Jade's 'issues.'" _she thought letting a little bit of frustration go through their link.

_"You can skip the replica and get some sleep. You obviously need it. And I'm sure the dreck can take care of himself. He did it once and he can do it again. Just...make sure you loosen up a little bit. Feeling you this frustrated is giving me a headache. Not to mention it makes me frustrated because I don't know what's wrong." _she heard Asch's feelings and looked at the bed in her room. _"Well, I guess I could...I just hope Luke doesn't get into trouble." _she thought as she stripped down and got into Asch's shirt which she'd carried the entire time. _"You still have that?" _he questioned a little shocked that she didn't just dump it somewhere. _"Of course I did! Now let me sleep. Goodnight, I love you." _she rushed out so she could go to sleep. _"Goodnight, I love you too." _she heard and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Camilla woke up later that night to hear someone open her door and she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and saw Luke with Mieu poking their heads inside. "What is it?" she asked harshly due to her need to sleep. "D-Did you know about Jade?" Luke asked. "Yeah. Why do you think I held a high respect for him this entire time?" Camilla asked. "Well, I just wanted to know. Um goodnight." Luke closed the door and Mieu flew over to her bed, snuggling up to her shoulder and went to sleep. She went back to sleep with the thoughts of Jade's past haunting her dreams. She woke up the next morning to everyone getting ready to get back to the Tartarus and so she got dressed and went down to the lobby where everyone was.

She saw Jade sitting in the same exact seat he was the night before and they made eye contact. With a slight nod, she smiled sadly before everyone started out the door and down the streets with Jade in the front. She joined him and they walked side by side all the way to the Tartarus but not speaking a word. When they got on, she joined Luke in waving goodbye to Nefry and the soldiers that surrounded her before walking inside and seeing Jade alone in the bridge watching the control pad where his sister was waving almost sadly at the Tartarus.


	20. Chapter 20

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 20**

They made the three hour ride to Emporer Peony's palace in silence. When Grand Chokmah came into view, everyone came up to the bridge. "So that's Grand Chokmah..." Luke muttered. "Grand Chokmah is surrounded by a system of waterways regulated by fonic artes." Tear told them. "It may look like a refined city, but it IS the capital of the Malkith Empire after all. In times of war, it functions as a hardened fortress." Jade explained. "Hey, the ports are closed." Guy said watching as his control panel lit up and showed them the ports. "Nicely spotted. And I guess they are." Jade said with a small smile. "What? How come?" Luke asked.

"Fighting hasn't broken out between Kimlasca and Malkuth yet." Anise said. "Maybe it means that relations are strained enough to warrant it." Tear concluded. "Well what now? Keep going?" Guy asked. "If we do that, we'll probably be attacked as a hostile force. The Tartarus should have been listed as missing after being captured by parties unknown." Jade said. "What do we do then?" Luke asked. "Let's dock somewhere and walk the rest of the way." Jade told them. With that, Guy changed the course and docked about fifteen minutes walking distance away from the entry gates.

They all got out and Camilla stretched having not moved at all for about two hours. They walked down to the gate and saw the soldiers guarding it. The soldiers immediately recognized Jade. "Colonel Curtiss! We thought you had died in Akzeriuth!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "Viscount Osbourne of Keterburg will vouch for my identity. I request an audience with the Emperor." Jade told them. "We can allow YOU in but only you." the soldier informed him. "This is Fon Master Ion of the Order of Lorelei!" Anise yelled at the soldier.

"Grand Chokmah is on high alert right now so unauthorized personnel cannot be allowed inside." the soldier persisted. "It would seem that we should wait out here then." Ion confirmed. "I'll meet with the emperor and get entry approval for you right away." Jade reassured. "Do what you can Jade." Luke said. Jade smiled and walked through the gates. Camilla climbed up a tree and sat there while everyone else took cover under the shade under her. Mieu began chasing a butterfly and she chuckled. "Luke? What's wrong?" Guy asked but also glanced at Camilla who was in the tree that Luke was leaning on. "I was just wondering if the situation with Kimlasca and Malkuth is about to snap. All because I made Akzeriuth collapse." Luke said not noticing Camilla glare at him for saying it was just his fault.

"Luke! I thought we were going to focus on what we CAN do from now on. Besides, you shouldn't be taking all the guilt. It's already doing a number on Cam and I'm sure you've noticed it. It looks like she's letting the guilt eat her alive and I don't want you doing that to yourself as well. Same goes for you Cam, you need to focus on what you can do and not what you did." Guy said directing their attention to Camilla who was still about fifteen feet up the tree. "Silly Guy, you have no idea what I'm letting eat me alive. I've gotten over Akzeriuth. Now I just need to worry about what you people say and do. Butterfly effect Guy, butterfly effect. It's the effect that says if I were to change the smallest of things, it could drastically effect the future. That's what's eating me up. A lot has happened that wasn't on the show and it's starting to worry me." she told them a little concentrated look on her face.

She suddenly jumped out of the tree and knocked Luke and Guy off to the side just as a slice of energy came down trying to kill them. "See?! Like that! It's exhausting! Why today Largo?!" she asked just as the tree fell into two halves. Natalia lined up an arrow on the spot and shot it at Largo who caught it and smirked. "For a princess, you have good reflexes." Largo complimented. "You're Largo the Black Lion!" Natalia exclaimed in suprise. "Why are you here?!" Luke exclaimed. "Don't focus on what's just in front of you boy." Largo said with a smirk. Behind Luke and Camilla, Guy was clutching his arm which now had a purple sign on it.

It glowed and then he seemed to enter a trance-like state for a few seconds before he drew his sword and clenched his teeth. He swiped at Luke who ducked and rolled away. "Guy!" he yelled. Guy followed him and kept swiping at him in every way possible. Meanwhile, Camilla clenched her teeth and willed herself not to interfere. Luke had now drawn his sword as well and was defending himself but not trying to hit Guy. "Hey! Wait a minute! What happened to him Cam?!" Anise asked. "He's being controlled by the curse slot!" Camilla growled. "This is bad! Sync must be nearby!" Ion exclaimed.

Guy just tried to stab Luke in the head when Luke moved to the side and a scratch that could be traced by a ruler was left on his cheek. Luke, completely forgetting about Largo, jumped right into Largo who laughed. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" he chuckled. He was about to bring his scythe down on Luke when Natalia drew three arrows and lined them up with him. "No you don't." Natalia muttered, letting them go where Largo just blocked them and turned to her. "Not bad! Not bad at all Princess!" Largo said. Camilla looked back at the fight between Luke and Guy to see that Luke still wouldn't hit Guy. Guy suddenly knocked Luke's sword out of his grip and it flew through the air and got stuck in the ground behind him and out of reach.

"Master! Why won't you help them?!" Mieu frantically asked Camilla as she gritted her teeth and stayed on the sidelines. She braced herself as she felt the tremors of the sudden earthquake begin. Mieu hid on her shoulder and held on as tight as he could. "Another earthquake?!" Anise exclaimed desperately trying to keep her balance. Tear noticed a small glimmer in the trees and turned to Natalia. "Up there Natalia!" she yelled just as Natalia drew her arrow and lined it up. She let it go and Sync fell out of the tree and landed on his knees. He got up weakly and Guy collapsed in mid swing. Luke caught him and Sync glared at Natalia from under his visor.

"The earthquake prevented me from completely masking my presence huh?" Sync questioned himself. "So is it Ion you're after or is it something else?" Luke asked. "Was is Grand Maestro Mohs who gave the order or was it the Commandant?" Anise began. "It makes no difference either way. We just have a need for the Fon Master and Luke's little bodyguard." Largo told them. "We thought both them died in Akzeriuth but they're suprisingly tenacious." Sync added. "Why do you need Cam?!" Luke pressed. "Mohs wants her out of the picture. And...we heard of what all she knows. She shouldn't be here and she shouldn't know as much as she does." Sync told them and Camilla immediately fumed.

"What I know is of no concern to you!" she yelled clenching her fists. "Oh but it is. When you finally snap and tell someone what's going to happen, we'll be there to shut you up. Now come quietly and we won't have to go to drastic measures." Sync said with a smirk. "Never!" she yelled before smirking and turning around only to see that Jade and the soldiers weren't there. "What?! Where's Jade?!" she yelped. She clutched her head as she got a headache and felt pain through Asch and her link. She felt a pain in her chest and knew what it was without thinking. She was feeling Asch's pain from the Big Bang effect. She glanced up at Sync and Largo to see them smirking and she clenched her fists before trying to stand only to clutch her heart and fall down again.

Largo took this as an advantage and tried to grab her but she gathered the willpower to dodge him. _"Asch, try your best to ease the pain. I'm a little busy at the moment. Feel free to look at my situation and try to help." _she thought through their link. She felt Asch look at what was happening and the pain began easing. Largo finally grabbed her by her leg and held her upside down while she held her chest in pain. It suddenly went away and she lashed out with her other foot, knocking Largo in the head but he didn't let go. He winced in pain and clutched his head but didn't let go. "One down, one more to go." Sync said staring at Ion with a smirk on his face.

Camilla finally resorted to grabbing her sword and swiped at Largo's face, successfully leaving a scratch along his eyebrow. Blood began to pour into his eye and he finally let her go. She landed with a thud and ran over to the others just as Jade and the soldiers got there. "What's going on?!" Jade asked as his soldiers piled into the area. "Largo, let's retreat for now." Sync told Largo. "I suppose we should." Largo agreed before Sync ripped the arrow out of his arm and threw it at Tear who blocked it. Largo raised a dust cloud making everyone cover their eyes. "Follow them!" the commander of the soldiers commanded a small group.

The soldiers left and Jade walked over to the group. "The god-generals...I'm suprised to see them here." Jade said as he glanced at Camilla who was panting and looked like she was listening to someone. _"Asch, why were they here? They want me out of the picture. Why? How did they know about where I came from? I'm so confused!" _Camilla began thinking rapidly. _"I don't know. I do know that Van seriously thinks you're going to be in the way and wants you killed but that's it. That's all I know. I just need you to calm down right now so you can get inside somewhere safe. Follow Jade, I'm sure you'll be okay." _she heard Asch say and she sighed. There was that caring but wierd side of Asch again.

_"Is this link really THAT powerful?" _she mentally muttered. _"What do you mean?" _Asch asked. _"I felt your pain. I actually felt it as if it were my own." _she thought. _"It must be. You should know what that pain was though..." _she heard him mutter. _"I know Asch. I know. I've got to go. We'll talk later. Love you." _she said before cutting the link, not even letting him answer. She had a lot to think about. She looked over to see that Ion had explained what had happened to Guy. "To be more precise, I'm the ONLY one who can lift it. These began as one of the Daathic Fonic Artes known only to Fon Masters." Ion informed them. "But Master Ion, you-" Anise began.

"There is no need to worry Anise. After all, it is my duty." Ion told her. They walked inside the gates with Guy on a stretcher and just watched as he was carried inside to rest. They stayed in the hallway and Camilla touched her ankle where Largo had squeezed the circulation out of it. It was already swollen and she was already beginning to limp but she would be okay. Luke was about to walk in after Guy when Ion stopped him. "Ion. Please get to work on Guy." Luke pleaded. "You will find out eventually but I will tell you now. Curse slots are not able to allow the caster to freely manipulate the subject." Ion said and Camilla looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. "A curse slot violently stirs up memories and overwelms all rational thought. In other words, Guy would not be able to attack you...if he didn't already harbor a strong desire to kill you." Ion said making everyone but Camilla and Jade gasp. Luke left for some air and Camilla followed him. Luke stared out at the ocean from a bridge and Camilla soon joined him. "Did you know about this?" he asked. "Yes..." Camilla muttered. "But, to be honest, it's not really as bad as you think. I'll leave Guy to explain but I'm just saying that it's not really as bad as you expect it to be." she left him with those words hanging through the air. As she passed Tear she nodded.

She joined everyone as they waited to hear news of Guy. Soon enough, Tear and Luke joined them as soon as Ion came out to say Guy was okay. They all went inside and watched as Guy observed his arm. "I'm finished. You will be fine now." Ion told Guy. "Guy! I'm sorry!" Luke blurted out. "Luke..." Guy muttered. "I probably did something terrible to you. That's probably why you-" Luke stopped talked when Guy started laughing. "What's gotten into you? It's not your fault. It's not your fault that I once hated you enough to kill you. I'm actually from Malkuth." Guy said suprising several people in the room.

"You're Malkuthian Guy?" Anise asked thinking she hadn't heard right. "I was born in Hod." Guy said. "On my fifth birthday, all my relatives gathered at the family manor. Just as the Scorer started to read my Score, a war broke out." Guy began. "The Hod War..." Tear muttered. "As I recall, it was Duke Fabre who invaded Hod." Natalia said. "Right. My family was killed by the Duke. And not just my family, even our servants and relatives. He crushed everything that I cared about. So I intended to make him suffer as I had." Guy said and Luke was frozen in shock.

"The reason you became part of the ducal family was for revenge. Is that it, Gailardia Galan, Count Gardios?" Jade asked. There was a collective gasp throughout the room. "Oops, you figured it out huh? Then again, Cam could've just told you." Guy said. "Cam didn't tell me, I was curious so I did some digging. The use of the shieldless Albert sword style is what caught my attention. The style is unique to Hod you know." Jade said with a smile. "Besides Guy, I respect ALL of your privacy and wouldn't tell others who or what you are." Camilla defended glancing at Ion and looking back at Guy before anyone noticed.

"If that's true, you must hate being around me. I may be a replica but I'm still a Fabre so-" Luke spoke his thoughts. "It's not like that. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't harbor a grudge." Guy told him. "Yeah but-" Luke began but stopped when Guy smiled and put the back of his hand on Luke's chest. "If you say you don't want me around, you'll never see me again. If not, would it be okay if I stuck around for a little while longer? There's something I want to make sure of." Guy told him. Luke glanced at Tear who smiled and nodded slightly. He looked back at Guy and took his hand. "Okay. I trust you. Or I want you to trust ME I should say." Luke told him with a smile.

Guy laughed. "Sounds good to me either way." he said with a smile still on his face. There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to see the commander that was with the small platoon from earlier. "Pardon the interuption." he said officially. "Oh, you're the soldier from earlier." Natalia noticed. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Brigadier General Aslan Frings. I came to inform you that you have been granted an audience with His Imperial Majesty tomorrow." the general said. Jade dismissed him and everyone decided to go to their rooms to get some rest.

Camilla went to her designated room and changed into Asch's shirt before talking to him. "Several things changed today. Jade arrived late." Camilla said out loud not really caring who heard her. She felt Asch think about it for a second before responding. _"Maybe it was because you hurried them along by just a few minutes during your time here. Or they just walked faster while you were there. Saved you a few minutes so Jade was a little late because the soldiers probably weren't very collected." _he answered. _"Alright, quit beating around the bush, something else is bothering you. Is it the fact that their also after you?" _Asch asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, it's concerning. They're coming after both me and Ion and obviously they shouldn't be coming after me. It's supposed to be just Ion and it's really eating me up. What do you suggest Mr. Know it All?" she asked. _"I don't know. Just don't focus on it. You just need to focus on everything else. Besides, if you let it eat you up, you'll have restless nights and be worn out all the time. Then you wouldn't be prepared for them when they actually DO get there." _Asch said. "Well alright. I'll let it go...for now. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow." _"Alright. Goodnight. Love you." _she heard those words and her heart fluttered. "I love you too. Goodnight." she said before finally slipping into bed and falling asleep dreaming about her red haired prince.


	21. Chapter 21

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 21**

The next day, the general came and woke everyone up including Camilla who had one of the best good night's rests since she'd arrived in that dimension. She walked down with Jade and everyone else before finally going to the throne room where Emperor Peony was perched on his throne. "Oh, so you're the ones who've been keeping my Jade from me by dragging him all over the place. And now he's let himself get hit with a fon slot seal. He's a useless slacker isn't he?" Peony asked playfully. Camilla giggled slightly as Luke took the bait.

"Not at all Your Majesty, he-" Luke began but Jade coughed stopping him. "Your Majesty, why do you feel the need to confuse our guests?" Jade asked. Peony laughed a little. "True. Joking around won't get us out of this situation. Let's get right to it. I've already got the idea from Jade." Peony told them while putting his arm on the armrest of his throne and putting his chin in his hand casually. "If we don't do something, there's a risk that St. Binah will fall into Qliphoph!" Luke exclaimed. "It's possible. I've been told that the entire St. Binah area has been subsiding." Peony told them suddenly getting a little more serious. "Then we must evacuate the residents!" Natalia said.

"I'd like nothing more, but there's a lot of reluctance coming from the parliament." Peony told her. "Whatever for Your Majesty? Their countrymen are suffering!" Natalia asked. "There is pressure from the Kimlascan Royal Forces." Jade answered her. "We recieved a proclamation from the Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. 'We formally lodge a complaint and object in the strongest terms to the Malkuthian plot to destroy Akzeriuth and murder Princess Natalia and Luke, third in line to the throne. In the names of Lorelei and Yulia, we will exact a punishment immediately.'" one of the men to the side of the throne told them.

"It's effectively a declaration of war..." Tear muttered. "My father is working under false assumptions!" Natalia objected. "We're not all certain that he is Princess Natalia. We believe Kimlasca allowed Akzeriuth to collapse to create a pretext to go to war." the other man said. "My country would never stoop to such a cowardly act!" Natalia objected. "We were the ones that-" Luke began but Jade cut him off. "Luke, we all know what happened. At this point, the cause is not important." Jade told Luke and Camilla. "Right. The problem is that parliament thinks that Kimlasca is letting the subsidence of the St. Binah area." Peony told them. "Ah, so they think that any forces sent there on a relief mission will be wiped out along with the city?" Tear asked.

"Exactly." Peony confirmed. "If that's the case, let US go there! I'm guilty of serious crimes against this country. I'm also to blame for this situation! If there's anything that I can do, I want to do it! I want to save everyone!" Luke exclaimed. Emperor Peony seemed to be weighing the options when Jade interupted. "Might I suggest that my troops conduct the Saint Binah rescue with Luke's group? While General Nordheim holds off the northward advance of Kimlasca's forces?" Jade suggested. "You heard the man. What do you think, Sesemann? Jade says we should trust these people to handle this." Peony asked one of the men next to him.

"Well, perhaps I can nudge parliament in that direction." the shorter of the men told Peony. "I owe you one old man." Peony told the man who brushed off the name. "Then you aren't going to let Saint Binah-" Luke began before he was cut off for the umpteenth time that day. "Of course I won't let them die. Though YOU'RE the ones saving them. Well, I have to go convene the parliament." Peony got up and began walking out but stopped next to Camilla of all the people in the room. "Those are my beloved people. I want you to help me save them. Can I count on you? You've been quiet this entire time and I'm slightly worried." Peony asked her. "I'll do everything I can." Camilla told him. He nodded and continued walking.

"Oh and Jade? Stop by later." he threw over his shoulder as he walked out. "Is it okay for us to come too?" Luke asked on the way to Peony's quarters. "Yes, he says he has something to discuss with you all." Jade told them as he led them through the hallways. "About what I wonder? He must have more pressing matters." Tear said. Jade stopped and turned to them. Camilla could barely contain her laughter as Jade sighed. "Try not to look TOO surprised, alright?" Jade said before openning the door. They walked in and Camilla petted the nearest pig. It squealed in delight before running over to it's friends, leaving Camilla to giggle and laugh. Meanwhile, everyone else was shocked and was staring at the pigs.

"Good, you're here." Peony said standing up from feeding one of his pigs. "Wait, those are..." Anise began. "Rappigs?" Guy finished. "My pets, aren't they adorable?" Peony asked. "Sure, I guess..." Luke chuckled nervously. "My, what unusual pets..." Natalia trailed off. "That one is Nefry, and that one's Aslan. The one there with the runny nose is Saphir." Peony began but was cut off when one of the pigs rubbed against his leg. "And what can I do for you, cuter of the two Jades?" Peony asked the pig. Everyone gave a collective gasp except for Camilla who was busy trying not to laugh when Jade's composer faltered slightly.

"Your Majesty, I thought I asked you not to name your pets after real people...even my little sister..." Jade said adjusting his glasses. "Why not? It makes it easier to remember. The maids love it too." Peony said picking up the little pig names Jade. Jade gave a heavy sigh before regaining his composure. "Surely you didn't ask us here to show off your pets sire." Jade said. "Oh, right. There was something I needed to talk to you about, Gailardia." Peony said and everyone looked at Guy. "When the Isle of Hod sank, we all thought the family of Count Gardios was lost with it." Peony began. Guy walked away from everyone else and kneeled in front of Emperor Peony.

"My apologies, sire. As a hereditary count to whom lands are entrusted, I should have come at once but personal feelings got the better of me. I am prepared to accept any punishment for foresaking my duties for so long." Guy told Peony. "Guy!" Luke exclaimed in shock. "I'm not going to punish you! I know that you had your reasons. Besides, the Gardios estate and rights have been overseen by the royal treasury. If you want, I can restore your noble title to you right now." Peony told him. "You're gonna make Guy a count?!" Anise squealed. "No sire. I know full well how selfish this may sound, but I must attend to certain matters at the moment along with Luke and his companions." Guy said shocking Luke yet again.

"If that's what you want, it can wait. In return, I guess you could say, I'm calling in a powerful assistant to help with the mission to evacuate Saint Binah." Peony told them. "Assistant?" Luke muttered. "You have something up your sleeve again Your Majesty?" Jade asked. "You'll know it when you see it. That is, if your little friend doesn't spoil it." Peony said smiling and directing his attention to Camilla. "I won't. I never do." she reassured him with a smile before petting Nefry the rappig. "Good. Now get going! We need to get them out of here as soon as possible!" Peony said and everyone left. They got to Saint Binah about an hour later and began evacuating everyone.

Camilla helped a little girl up and gave her to her mother before walking back to her post. "Don't rush! Get the elderly, wounded, and the children to the coaches. Hey! No pushing and shoving!" she began the speech again and again. She looked over at Luke and Natalia to see they were fairing rather well before yelling again. She looked and saw a man pushing everyone out of his way and so she jumped in front of him. "Quit pushing and shoving! We didn't come all the way out here for people like you to make traffic go slower!" she repremanded. "Why should we listen to you?!" he yelled causing a comotion. "Because I have direct orders from Emperor Peony AND I have gladly taken a day out of my time to come down here and save you people!" she poked him and he grumbled before slowing down and walking away with the flow of the crowd.

She crossed her arms and smirked at her success. They all reported to the town's center when the traffic thinned out and appeared to have everything under control. Camilla got there and they watched as the field marshal began speaking. "You and your people are lifesavers. The land has begun to subside but the military isn't doing anything to help." the field marshal began. The boy next to him in a military uniform objected. "But father! With Kaitzur overrun, our forces can't move from the city!" he blurted out. "You know very well that at least evacuating the civilians is our top priority!" the field marshal repremanded him.

"The emperor has authorized it. Reinforcements should be arriving soon." Jade told him. "Thank you, young Jade." the field marshal said. "Cut it out, Field Marshal McGovern." Jade blushed for once. The field marshal laughed. "I've long since retired son." he told Jade. "Jade! They're asking for you over there." Luke told Jade. "Oh, all the residents are gone? I'll make another pass and make sure, and-" Luke began but the field marshal cut him off. "That's alright. We're the only ones left here now." the field marshal reassured him. "In that case, we should hurry." Luke began but then the ground began shaking and soon, gigantic cracks filled the town. One in particular split right in between the field marshal and Jade and Luke. "Mr. McGovern!" Luke yelled.

Camilla saw them and immediately ran to them and looked over the edge to see everyone falling to their deaths. Luke was about to jump when Jade grabbed his arm. Soon, the rest of the group joined them. "I'll jump across and use a fonic hymn!" Tear began. "No, it's too far!" Luke told her. "What can we do?" Natalia asked. "Mr. McGovern! Everybody!" Luke began but suddenly a gigantic shadow loomed over them.


	22. Chapter 22

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 23**

"Come on! Let's escape!" Tear began but Natalia interupted. "Not so fast. Take me to Father! To His Majesty! I want to ask him what he truly thinks." she told them. "I'm asking too, we also need to see my uncle if we're going to stop the fighting!" Luke said. By now, Camilla was walking fluidly, albeit a little sore from earlier, but she was walking and could move like she had before she hit the table. "We can and we will. Let's go." Camilla said pushing them out the door. They ran through the hallways before finally coming up the grand doors. Natalia pushed through them and ran into the throne room as Guy and Tear closed the doors and Camilla ran in behind Luke. "Natalia!" the king exclaimed.

"Father!" she whispered to herself. "Traitors! You're still alive?!" Mohs yelled. "Father! Are you truly saying that I am not your daughter?!" Natalia asked frantically. "Natalia, I did not want to believe it but-" the king began but Mohs cut him off. "Your wet nurse has offered the testimony. You are Meryl, the daughter of a servant of the late queen. Isn't that right?" Mohs asked the lady next to him. "Yes. The real Princess Natalia was stillborn. Her Majesty was despondent. And so, I took my daughter Sylvia's child, who had been born days earlier and offered her to the queen." the woman told her. "Is that true Auntie?" Natalia asked in disbelief, making the woman cry in shame.

"You embarrass yourself Meryl! Upon learning that you were not the real princess, you took the part in the destruction of Akzeriuth out of revenge for being ripped away from your true parents!" Mohs yelled. Natalia looked at Camilla who had remained quiet and emotionless as ever. She went over to Camilla and grabbed the front of her jacket. "You knew! You knew this was going to happen and you let it! I can't believe you! I can't believe you let this happen! I knew you were no good! You could have told me so this wouldn't happen...!" Natalia kept ranting in Camilla's face as Camilla did nothing to stop her. Luke finally decided it was his turn to talk to king. With Natalia still yelling at Camilla, he started talking. "Uncle, tell me the truth! Do you genuinely believe this story?!" Luke asked.

Natalia still hadn't stopped yelling and Camilla and now, tears were running down her face and hitting Camilla's black and blue shoes and jacket. "For my part, I do not want to believe it. But the remains of an infant were found in the location she indicated." the king said noticing how Camilla was dealing with the still yelling Natalia. "Even if that much is true, you raised Natalia as your own flesh and blood! Besides, it's wrong to punish someone for a crime she had nothing to do with!" Luke yelled over Natalia's ranting. "You speak as if you are an unconcerned party here. You are going to die here as well. The man responsible for Akzeriuth's destruction. Not to mention cheating on his fiance with his own guard." Mohs said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" Luke yelled. Camilla growled from what she heard. Had she even heard right? She sure hoped Asch would come soon. The tension in here was flooding the room and she felt as if she could hardly breathe. "Surely you don't want to lie in front of the king? Your guard and you have had a relationship since she became your guard and you've been cheating on your appointed fiance!" Mohs exclaimed. "Uncle! Don't listen to a word this man says!" Luke yelled at the king and that was the last straw. "With your deaths, we shall make official our war against Malkuth." the king said and Natalia immediately went silent and let go of Camilla.

"Now, Dist! Largo! Kill those three!" Mohs yelled pointing at Luke, Natalia, and Camilla. They looked to the side to see Dist and Largo enter the room. "Dist, when you forced me to come with you, it was for this?" Largo asked. "Oh dear, where's Jade?" Dist asked. "Damn it, I came because I thought Jade would be here. But I do know that it will be a complete waste to get rid of Cam. She was awefully fun to study you know." Dist said. Camilla smiled happily as she heard the doors slam open and the familiar boots hitting the rug. She turned around and saw Asch running into the room. "Asch! Grab those three!" Dist commanded him. Asch stood in between Camilla and the God-Generals. "Get out of here already! I didn't free you from the dungeon so you could come here of all places!" Asch told them. "YOU rescued them? Come with us then!" Luke requested of him.

"Quit talking! I'll hold them off here! Get going! Camilla, if you really think you can handle it, you can stay but everyone else goes!" Asch yelled. Luke looked at Camilla who drew her sword and nodded. He nodded back and took off with everyone else out the doors and down the hallways. Asch drew his sword and stood in front of the God-Generals but made sure to keep Camilla a good distance away from them. "Grrr! What do you think you're doing you traitor?!" Dist yelled. "Oh, shut up! You betrayed Van by leaking intel to Mohs!" Asch yelled. Largo looked at Dist in disbelief. "Bastard! You're one of the Six God-Generals and you betrayed the Commandant?!" Largo yelled.

"All I'm interested in is achieving my goals. There are matters that take priority over my loyalty to Van." Dist said. Finally, Asch grabbed Camilla's hand and they ran as fast as they could out of the castle and into the city where they saw the Dark Wings helping the people keep the knights at bay before they left and got ahead of them. Asch led her through the streets and to a car-like machine that the Dark Wings were getting into before both their heads hurt and Asch leaned against the side of the car while Camilla clutched her head and fell to her knees. "I'm running out of time aren't I Cam?" Asch managed to gasp out. "Y-You still have quite a while." Camilla said as the pain began to subside. He helped her inside the car. only to discover they'd run out of seats.

Asch had gotten in first and Camilla watched as they tried to make room. She just laughed and jumped in, sitting on Asch's lap and leaning back on his chest. She didn't need to see him to know that he was blushing. "Ooh looks like boss's got a girlfriend. No wonder he was in such a hurry to get here." one of the men said and Camilla blushed slightly. "Hush up! We're going to Belkend! I have business with someone there!" Asch commanded and wrapped his arms around Camilla's waist. They got to Belkend and got out with Camilla laughing as she got off of Asch's lap. They got out and she already knew where they were going. They went to the lab and Asch immediately went on the aggressive mode.

"It's you two!" she saw Spinoza try to run. Asch grabbed the back of his collar and started yelling while Camilla stood to the side and giggled. She was loving every second of her boyfriend interogating the crap out of scientists. She got serious when Asch began asking questions. "You're not getting away! Answer me! You made my replica, so you would know! What are the abnormalities that occur in a perfect isofon?!" Asch demanded. "A-Abnormalities? You mean the phenomenon where the Original's fonons explode and dissipate before going to the Replica's body. That is...unless the replica no longer exists, then the Replica's fonons are sent to the Original and the process is stopped." Spinoza told them.

"Then why does she also have the side affects? It doesn't make any sense!" Asch yelled. "I don't know! Maybe it's the bond! But she hasn't been replicated, that much I can tell. Anyways, you can let me go now! That's all I know!" Spinoza managed to free himself and ran out as fast as he could. Asch started picking through papers on the desk and didn't discover anything new. "Well, he's probably not coming back for a while. Let's meet with the Dark Wings and get out of here." Asch said as he crumbled the paper in his hands and started leading Camilla through the hallways. They got to the car and got into the same position as last time. Camilla opened the link between her and Asch before closing her eyes.

She found herself in the same place where Luke had ended up just after Akzeriuth was destroyed and he was inside Asch's head for a while. She saw Asch off in the corner thinking and walked over to him. "Asch? You really shouldn't worry so much about Van. You'll be fine if you stop thinking for a while. Besides, if you don't figure it out by the time you should, I'll just tell you anyways." she told him and wrapped her arms around him from behind around his midsection. He smiled slightly and flipped around so Camilla was now leaning into his chest. "You know, there are a lot of times I'm glad you came here. Your dimension must be so different from this one." Asch muttered still shy about saying things like that.

She laughed a little. "I'm glad I'm here too. There was literally nothing for me to live for in my world. Mark was only my friend because he thought I was cute and wanted to take advantage of that. Well, now I have the PERFECT boyfriend and some...okay friends to live for. Thank you." she told him and looked into his eyes. He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke apart for air and he was still smiling. "I love you." he told her. Finally, she opened her eyes and remembered that they were just inside the link and so they hadn't actually kissed. She smiled and looked up at Asch who had actually fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

She giggled and brushed his bangs with her fingers just a little bit before someone in the car noticed them. "Aw, now isn't that sweet?" the woman in the front commented. Camilla glared at her when Asch's face scrunched up a little before going back to it's peaceful state. "Oops, sorry." she whispered with a giggle. Camilla closed her eyes and went back to the link to see a dream that Asch was having. It was him making the promise to Natalia but instead of Natalia, Camilla was there. _**It was the same meadow, same sunset, same day, but different person. Natalia was no where in sight. **__**"When we're all grown up, we're going to change this country. And make sure that even those who aren't nobility never see a day of poverty again. Make sure wars don't happen again. And change this country that we will live in until we die." she told him. He smiled being truly happy with her. She didn't ask to pinky swear like Natalia did because she knew Asch hated that. She was thinking about him instead of herself.**_

The dream stopped just then and Camilla immediately knew Asch was awake. She opened her eyes to see that the car had stopped and it was close to night time. "We're paying the replica a small visit." he explained before dragging her out and bringing her inside the hotel just as Luke was walking past them looking for the bathroom. Asch grabbed his arm before coming out of the shadows and Camilla followed him. "Asch? Cam?" Luke yawned lazily. "Will you be quiet?!" Asch whispered harshly. Asch asked what Luke had planned from here and Luke spent about an entire five minutes explaining. "Well all in all, I want Emperor Peony and m-our uncle to sign a peace treaty and hopefully get Malkuth and Kimlasca on better terms. But that would mean we'd have to go to Baticul and Natalia just isn't willing to go." Luke told them.

"Why?" Asch asked out of curiousity. Luke shrugged. "I think she's afraid of getting rejected. Say, Asch? Why don't you and Cam just stick with us?" Luke asked. Camilla shook her head. "No Luke. You do your part while Asch and I do ours. Right now, Asch's route in time is a little off so I'm gonna get that under control before I come back to you guys who are suprisingly on the right track quote for quote." Camilla told him. "Besides, I'm sure Asch wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the talking right Aschy?" she added and Asch blushed a little with a frustrated look on his face while Luke chuckled knowing she was only kidding. "Let's go Cam. I don't need to have you embarrassing me anymore. Replica, our business is not over." Asch told Luke with the most seriousness he could possibly gather.

Camilla laughed a little before following Asch to the roof. They sat there for what seemed like forever just staring at the midnight stars. Camilla remembered it being close to sunrise when Asch talked to Natalia but it was clearly midnight. She shrugged it off though. It was probably just the fact that everything's rushing a little ahead. But when Camilla heard familiar foot steps, she almost growled giving away their position. Natalia walked over to the rail that overlooked the sea and just stared for about five minutes before Asch finally hmphed in anger at the fact that his girlfriend was distracted from their perfect moment. Asch jumped down from the roof and Camilla just jumped down and stayed where she was. "Huh? Asch?" Natalia acknowledged. Camilla had stayed behing in the shadows so Natalia had no idea she was here. Asch grunted.

"Do...do you remember your promise those years ago?" Natalia asked. "Yes." Asch muttered. "Then why are you with her?" Natalia asked angrily. Camilla saw that this was going nowhere and fast. "Because I love her. You even had the guts to call her a witch if I recall." Asch said and smirked when Natalia gasped and looked at the ground in shame. She mumbled a few curses before looking back at Asch. "She still is a witch. And YOU are cheating on your fiance!" Natalia exclaimed poking her index finger into his chest. "If I remember correctly, Princess Natalia of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is Luke fon Fabre's fiance. I'm Asch. Not Luke." Asch told her and she immediately let her arm fall from his chest.

"But you're still the one who proposed to me." she whimpered. "I was a foolish child Natalia. I had no idea what I was doing at the time. Niether did you. The arranged part of the marriage was thrown off a long time ago. I'm going to be with who I love. Just...don't make this harder than it already is." Asch told her. Her eyes hardened and she smiled. "Alright. I guess...I've had my eyes on someone for a while but I knew I was already locked into a marriage. If you can be with who you love, so can I." she said and hugged him. He didn't return the sentiment and she blushed before saying goodnight and walking inside.

Camilla walked past Natalia on the way to Asch and her eyes widened when Camilla smirked. She got to Asch and grabbed his hand before looking out at the sea. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah." Asch muttered. "Let's go Asch. It's a little cold and we still haven't paid for a hotel room." she told him. "The Dark Wings took care of that. We'll be staying in a room just down the road and we'll leave in a few hours for somewhere I need to go." Asch told her. Camilla then remembered what she'd heard earlier and wanted to ask Asch. "Asch, earlier, the man who asked Natalia, Luke, and I to drink the wine and kill ourselves told me something that I wanted to ask you about." Camilla began. "What did he say?" Asch pressed.

"He said that you'd pull some strings so when one of the God-Generals either retired or died, I'd take their place. Is that true?" she asked. Asch looked down at his boots. "Yes..." he mumbled. "Why? Why would you pull something like that? Don't think I'm not happy that you did but I want to know why you did it." she asked. "You know that I'll die by the twenty sixth episode and there isn't a thing we can do about it. If I die, you can take my place and kill Van if the replica hasn't already. Of course, at least one of the God-Generals is going to die in the end of this and you'll be there to take their place. That is, if you don't get Commandant." he told her.


	23. Chapter 23

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 23**

"Come on! Let's escape!" Tear began but Natalia interupted. "Not so fast. Take me to Father! To His Majesty! I want to ask him what he truly thinks." she told them. "I'm asking too, we also need to see my uncle if we're going to stop the fighting!" Luke said. By now, Camilla was walking fluidly, albeit a little sore from earlier, but she was walking and could move like she had before she hit the table. "We can and we will. Let's go." Camilla said pushing them out the door. They ran through the hallways before finally coming up the grand doors. Natalia pushed through them and ran into the throne room as Guy and Tear closed the doors and Camilla ran in behind Luke. "Natalia!" the king exclaimed.

"Father!" she whispered to herself. "Traitors! You're still alive?!" Mohs yelled. "Father! Are you truly saying that I am not your daughter?!" Natalia asked frantically. "Natalia, I did not want to believe it but-" the king began but Mohs cut him off. "Your wet nurse has offered the testimony. You are Meryl, the daughter of a servant of the late queen. Isn't that right?" Mohs asked the lady next to him. "Yes. The real Princess Natalia was stillborn. Her Majesty was despondent. And so, I took my daughter Sylvia's child, who had been born days earlier and offered her to the queen." the woman told her. "Is that true Auntie?" Natalia asked in disbelief, making the woman cry in shame.

"You embarrass yourself Meryl! Upon learning that you were not the real princess, you took the part in the destruction of Akzeriuth out of revenge for being ripped away from your true parents!" Mohs yelled. Natalia looked at Camilla who had remained quiet and emotionless as ever. She went over to Camilla and grabbed the front of her jacket. "You knew! You knew this was going to happen and you let it! I can't believe you! I can't believe you let this happen! I knew you were no good! You could have told me so this wouldn't happen...!" Natalia kept ranting in Camilla's face as Camilla did nothing to stop her. Luke finally decided it was his turn to talk to king. With Natalia still yelling at Camilla, he started talking. "Uncle, tell me the truth! Do you genuinely believe this story?!" Luke asked.

Natalia still hadn't stopped yelling and Camilla and now, tears were running down her face and hitting Camilla's black and blue shoes and jacket. "For my part, I do not want to believe it. But the remains of an infant were found in the location she indicated." the king said noticing how Camilla was dealing with the still yelling Natalia. "Even if that much is true, you raised Natalia as your own flesh and blood! Besides, it's wrong to punish someone for a crime she had nothing to do with!" Luke yelled over Natalia's ranting. "You speak as if you are an unconcerned party here. You are going to die here as well. The man responsible for Akzeriuth's destruction. Not to mention cheating on his fiance with his own guard." Mohs said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" Luke yelled. Camilla growled from what she heard. Had she even heard right? She sure hoped Asch would come soon. The tension in here was flooding the room and she felt as if she could hardly breathe. "Surely you don't want to lie in front of the king? Your guard and you have had a relationship since she became your guard and you've been cheating on your appointed fiance!" Mohs exclaimed. "Uncle! Don't listen to a word this man says!" Luke yelled at the king and that was the last straw. "With your deaths, we shall make official our war against Malkuth." the king said and Natalia immediately went silent and let go of Camilla.

"Now, Dist! Largo! Kill those three!" Mohs yelled pointing at Luke, Natalia, and Camilla. They looked to the side to see Dist and Largo enter the room. "Dist, when you forced me to come with you, it was for this?" Largo asked. "Oh dear, where's Jade?" Dist asked. "Damn it, I came because I thought Jade would be here. But I do know that it will be a complete waste to get rid of Cam. She was awefully fun to study you know." Dist said. Camilla smiled happily as she heard the doors slam open and the familiar boots hitting the rug. She turned around and saw Asch running into the room. "Asch! Grab those three!" Dist commanded him. Asch stood in between Camilla and the God-Generals. "Get out of here already! I didn't free you from the dungeon so you could come here of all places!" Asch told them. "YOU rescued them? Come with us then!" Luke requested of him.

"Quit talking! I'll hold them off here! Get going! Camilla, if you really think you can handle it, you can stay but everyone else goes!" Asch yelled. Luke looked at Camilla who drew her sword and nodded. He nodded back and took off with everyone else out the doors and down the hallways. Asch drew his sword and stood in front of the God-Generals but made sure to keep Camilla a good distance away from them. "Grrr! What do you think you're doing you traitor?!" Dist yelled. "Oh, shut up! You betrayed Van by leaking intel to Mohs!" Asch yelled. Largo looked at Dist in disbelief. "Bastard! You're one of the Six God-Generals and you betrayed the Commandant?!" Largo yelled.

"All I'm interested in is achieving my goals. There are matters that take priority over my loyalty to Van." Dist said. Finally, Asch grabbed Camilla's hand and they ran as fast as they could out of the castle and into the city where they saw the Dark Wings helping the people keep the knights at bay before they left and got ahead of them. Asch led her through the streets and to a car-like machine that the Dark Wings were getting into before both their heads hurt and Asch leaned against the side of the car while Camilla clutched her head and fell to her knees. "I'm running out of time aren't I Cam?" Asch managed to gasp out. "Y-You still have quite a while." Camilla said as the pain began to subside. He helped her inside the car. only to discover they'd run out of seats.

Asch had gotten in first and Camilla watched as they tried to make room. She just laughed and jumped in, sitting on Asch's lap and leaning back on his chest. She didn't need to see him to know that he was blushing. "Ooh looks like boss's got a girlfriend. No wonder he was in such a hurry to get here." one of the men said and Camilla blushed slightly. "Hush up! We're going to Belkend! I have business with someone there!" Asch commanded and wrapped his arms around Camilla's waist. They got to Belkend and got out with Camilla laughing as she got off of Asch's lap. They got out and she already knew where they were going. They went to the lab and Asch immediately went on the aggressive mode.

"It's you two!" she saw Spinoza try to run. Asch grabbed the back of his collar and started yelling while Camilla stood to the side and giggled. She was loving every second of her boyfriend interogating the crap out of scientists. She got serious when Asch began asking questions. "You're not getting away! Answer me! You made my replica, so you would know! What are the abnormalities that occur in a perfect isofon?!" Asch demanded. "A-Abnormalities? You mean the phenomenon where the Original's fonons explode and dissipate before going to the Replica's body. That is...unless the replica no longer exists, then the Replica's fonons are sent to the Original and the process is stopped." Spinoza told them.

"Then why does she also have the side affects? It doesn't make any sense!" Asch yelled. "I don't know! Maybe it's the bond! But she hasn't been replicated, that much I can tell. Anyways, you can let me go now! That's all I know!" Spinoza managed to free himself and ran out as fast as he could. Asch started picking through papers on the desk and didn't discover anything new. "Well, he's probably not coming back for a while. Let's meet with the Dark Wings and get out of here." Asch said as he crumbled the paper in his hands and started leading Camilla through the hallways. They got to the car and got into the same position as last time. Camilla opened the link between her and Asch before closing her eyes.

She found herself in the same place where Luke had ended up just after Akzeriuth was destroyed and he was inside Asch's head for a while. She saw Asch off in the corner thinking and walked over to him. "Asch? You really shouldn't worry so much about Van. You'll be fine if you stop thinking for a while. Besides, if you don't figure it out by the time you should, I'll just tell you anyways." she told him and wrapped her arms around him from behind around his midsection. He smiled slightly and flipped around so Camilla was now leaning into his chest. "You know, there are a lot of times I'm glad you came here. Your dimension must be so different from this one." Asch muttered still shy about saying things like that.

She laughed a little. "I'm glad I'm here too. There was literally nothing for me to live for in my world. Mark was only my friend because he thought I was cute and wanted to take advantage of that. Well, now I have the PERFECT boyfriend and some...okay friends to live for. Thank you." she told him and looked into his eyes. He smiled a genuine smile and kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke apart for air and he was still smiling. "I love you." he told her. Finally, she opened her eyes and remembered that they were just inside the link and so they hadn't actually kissed. She smiled and looked up at Asch who had actually fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

She giggled and brushed his bangs with her fingers just a little bit before someone in the car noticed them. "Aw, now isn't that sweet?" the woman in the front commented. Camilla glared at her when Asch's face scrunched up a little before going back to it's peaceful state. "Oops, sorry." she whispered with a giggle. Camilla closed her eyes and went back to the link to see a dream that Asch was having. It was him making the promise to Natalia but instead of Natalia, Camilla was there. _**It was the same meadow, same sunset, same day, but different person. Natalia was no where in sight. **__**"When we're all grown up, we're going to change this country. And make sure that even those who aren't nobility never see a day of poverty again. Make sure wars don't happen again. And change this country that we will live in until we die." she told him. He smiled being truly happy with her. She didn't ask to pinky swear like Natalia did because she knew Asch hated that. She was thinking about him instead of herself.**_

The dream stopped just then and Camilla immediately knew Asch was awake. She opened her eyes to see that the car had stopped and it was close to night time. "We're paying the replica a small visit." he explained before dragging her out and bringing her inside the hotel just as Luke was walking past them looking for the bathroom. Asch grabbed his arm before coming out of the shadows and Camilla followed him. "Asch? Cam?" Luke yawned lazily. "Will you be quiet?!" Asch whispered harshly. Asch asked what Luke had planned from here and Luke spent about an entire five minutes explaining. "Well all in all, I want Emperor Peony and m-our uncle to sign a peace treaty and hopefully get Malkuth and Kimlasca on better terms. But that would mean we'd have to go to Baticul and Natalia just isn't willing to go." Luke told them.

"Why?" Asch asked out of curiousity. Luke shrugged. "I think she's afraid of getting rejected. Say, Asch? Why don't you and Cam just stick with us?" Luke asked. Camilla shook her head. "No Luke. You do your part while Asch and I do ours. Right now, Asch's route in time is a little off so I'm gonna get that under control before I come back to you guys who are suprisingly on the right track quote for quote." Camilla told him. "Besides, I'm sure Asch wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the talking right Aschy?" she added and Asch blushed a little with a frustrated look on his face while Luke chuckled knowing she was only kidding. "Let's go Cam. I don't need to have you embarrassing me anymore. Replica, our business is not over." Asch told Luke with the most seriousness he could possibly gather.

Camilla laughed a little before following Asch to the roof. They sat there for what seemed like forever just staring at the midnight stars. Camilla remembered it being close to sunrise when Asch talked to Natalia but it was clearly midnight. She shrugged it off though. It was probably just the fact that everything's rushing a little ahead. But when Camilla heard familiar foot steps, she almost growled giving away their position. Natalia walked over to the rail that overlooked the sea and just stared for about five minutes before Asch finally hmphed in anger at the fact that his girlfriend was distracted from their perfect moment. Asch jumped down from the roof and Camilla just jumped down and stayed where she was. "Huh? Asch?" Natalia acknowledged. Camilla had stayed behing in the shadows so Natalia had no idea she was here. Asch grunted.

"Do...do you remember your promise those years ago?" Natalia asked. "Yes." Asch muttered. "Then why are you with her?" Natalia asked angrily. Camilla saw that this was going nowhere and fast. "Because I love her. You even had the guts to call her a witch if I recall." Asch said and smirked when Natalia gasped and looked at the ground in shame. She mumbled a few curses before looking back at Asch. "She still is a witch. And YOU are cheating on your fiance!" Natalia exclaimed poking her index finger into his chest. "If I remember correctly, Princess Natalia of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is Luke fon Fabre's fiance. I'm Asch. Not Luke." Asch told her and she immediately let her arm fall from his chest.

"But you're still the one who proposed to me." she whimpered. "I was a foolish child Natalia. I had no idea what I was doing at the time. Niether did you. The arranged part of the marriage was thrown off a long time ago. I'm going to be with who I love. Just...don't make this harder than it already is." Asch told her. Her eyes hardened and she smiled. "Alright. I guess...I've had my eyes on someone for a while but I knew I was already locked into a marriage. If you can be with who you love, so can I." she said and hugged him. He didn't return the sentiment and she blushed before saying goodnight and walking inside.

Camilla walked past Natalia on the way to Asch and her eyes widened when Camilla smirked. She got to Asch and grabbed his hand before looking out at the sea. "Pretty isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah." Asch muttered. "Let's go Asch. It's a little cold and we still haven't paid for a hotel room." she told him. "The Dark Wings took care of that. We'll be staying in a room just down the road and we'll leave in a few hours for somewhere I need to go." Asch told her. Camilla then remembered what she'd heard earlier and wanted to ask Asch. "Asch, earlier, the man who asked Natalia, Luke, and I to drink the wine and kill ourselves told me something that I wanted to ask you about." Camilla began. "What did he say?" Asch pressed.

"He said that you'd pull some strings so when one of the God-Generals either retired or died, I'd take their place. Is that true?" she asked. Asch looked down at his boots. "Yes..." he mumbled. "Why? Why would you pull something like that? Don't think I'm not happy that you did but I want to know why you did it." she asked. "You know that I'll die by the twenty sixth episode and there isn't a thing we can do about it. If I die, you can take my place and kill Van if the replica hasn't already. Of course, at least one of the God-Generals is going to die in the end of this and you'll be there to take their place. That is, if you don't get Commandant." he told her.


	24. Chapter 24

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 24**

She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. She hated being reminded that he had a high risk of dying by the end of this. Her eyes widened and a smile crossed her face before she flung herself into his arms and laughed. "I know how to fix this! I know how to fix this!" she kept saying as he hugged her back but was still confused. "How?" he finally asked. "I can save you!" she exclaimed. She looked around making sure no one heard her before smiling and pointing at her head. He nodded and they started walking to the hotel down the road. _"Alright, how?" _he asked. _"Easy, just save you from getting stabbed and everything else will take care of itself. Your fonons will be recovering because Luke won't return from the fight with Van. He never did and won't." _she thought sadly before perking up again.

_"There's more but I won't tell you until later. It's a happy ending though. You'll see." _she thought and smiled brightly at him. Only a few days earlier, she wouldn't have even thought of smiling but just because she was with Asch, she smiled like her life depended on it. _"I'll trust your judgement for now. But if worse comes to worst, let the timeline go as it should have. Plan carefully Camilla. Was there anything that happened after my death that gave the replica any sort of boost that helped him win?" _Asch asked. _"Nothing really important. Your fonons went to him but he can't cast fonic artes so it didn't really help him. If you weren't to die, I don't think it would do much of a difference besides motivation. And motivation is my specialty. A nice pep talk before the big fight should make up for what happened to you." _she thought and smirked.

She would be able to pull this off. She felt her head suddenly get hit with a pain and she fell to her knees. She looked helplessly at Asch who wasn't being affected. _Camilla, I brought you to Auldrant to help Luke and Asch follow the right path...you need to save me...you will be given the option to go back after you... _she heard Lorelei say before it stopped and she collapsed. She felt Asch hold her in his arms and felt his worry through their bond. "Cam...Cam...are you okay?" she heard him ask. She looked at him weakly. "I'm fine." she muttered. He still looked worried but nodded anyway. "I guess I'll carry you to the hotel if you aren't feeling well." he said with a small smirk. She squeeked a little when she started carrying her down the road. They got to the hotel and Asch let her walk on her own.

Camilla blushed as they walked inside and they got their room card. They went up to the room and shrugged when they saw just one bed. She went to the bathroom and changed into Asch's shirt before going to the bed and laying down. He grinned a little and went to take a shower, just throwing his clothes on the floor outside the door as he undressed inside. She blushed a little and buried her head in the pillow her head was on after she had a few thoughts. Asch came out a few minutes later with a huge smirk on his face and a towel around his waist not to mention wet hair with his bangs plastered to his face. Without getting dressed again, he went ahead and laid down next to Camilla with just the towel before she blushed again.

"You're getting the bed wet." she told him as he leaned more towards her and wrapped his wet arms around her. "Hey!" she exclaimed and felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Now you're just teasing me..." she muttered. He chuckled and ran his hands down the sides of her body. She groaned and he smirked in satisfaction. "I know you want this as much as I do." he whispered in her ear. "Just shut up and let's get this over with." she growled playfully. They spent the night together and to say the least, they were as close as they could possibly get. The next morning, Asch had gotten dressed along with Camilla and they paid for the room. "You know, some people in the surrounding rooms complained about some noise last night. Any idea what it was hmm?" the manager asked and Camilla immediately blushed.

Without saying a word, Asch took Camilla's hand and they left. "Well that's embarrassing..." Camilla muttered with blush still across her face. They were walking down the street to the outside of town when Asch pulled Camilla into one of the alleys just before she felt the same pain he did. She clutched her chest and leaned against the wall for support before sliding down it. Asch was in the same situation except he used his sword to keep himself from sliding to the ground. The pain ended after a few agonizing minutes and Asch helped Camilla get back on her feet before leading her to the Dark Wings' car. They got in the same position as before and he told the Dark Wings where to take them.

It took almost half the day but they finally made it and Camilla climbed out and stretched while Asch paid the Dark Wings. "Here's your pay for everything up to today. This is where we part ways." Asch simply told them after he tossed a small pouch to the woman of the group and started leading Camilla down a path. "But Boss! Don't you still need a pair of legs?!" and, "We can still be of service!" were the complaints they heard before Asch finally led Camilla and himself out of earshot. They kept walking for about two hours before they came up to a cliff where they could see Luke and the group making a fire a short distance away from the Albiore. Camilla looked up to see the sun was setting and the moon was rising. Soon enough, after about another hour, the moon was in the middle of the sky and Camilla was focused.

Tear was still awake after everyone went to sleep just as Camilla suspected. She knew Asch had noticed it too when Tear got up and started walking up to the top of the cliff. They stayed hidden in the shadows as she looked down at Luke and the group before turning around and seeing Van there. Asch was surprised that Van had snuck past them as well but Camilla just glared in Van's direction. At least he hadn't noticed them. "Brother!" Tear exclaimed. "Give up these futile efforts." Van got right to the point. "Futile efforts?" Tear asked. "I know about your condition." Van told her. "You've using the passage rings too! You've been contaminated too?!" Tear began. "It's nothing. My body is of no concern. Not if it means freeing the world from the Score." Van said grimly.

"Why would you go to these lengths?!" Tear asked frantically. "Surely you know the truth behind Hod's destruction. How statesmen are manipulated by the Score. How they twist it to their own ends. Is this world truly worth sacrificing yourself for? It's not too late. Join me...Mystearica." Van told her trying to convince her to join him. "Perhaps what you say is true, Brother. But..." Tear began before closing her eyes and Camilla knew she was having flashbacks of all the good things people have done. Her eyes widened when Asch drew his sword and charged at Van from behind. He swiped at Van's head only for Van to quickly draw his sword as well and block it.

Camilla ran out of her their hiding place and Tear kept looking between Camilla and Asch. Asch went on the offensive and started trying to hit Van only for everything to be blocked. "Tear!" Luke yelled from behind everyone. He came into the area with everyone else and everyone was surprised at the sight of Asch attacking Van. Camilla stood to the side with an extremely worried look on her face and just as Luke had enough time to gasp, Van smirked as Asch charged him again. Camilla immediately jogged a few steps forward just as Van swiped Asch in the chest, creating a flesh wound and making him slide for about twenty feet. "Asch!" Camilla yelled as he landed on the ground with a thud. She looked at Natalia who didn't move so she ran over to Asch and helped him sit up. Asch pulled himself into a sitting position, clutching his chest.

"Why do you defy me? This world has forsaken you. It will obey anything the Score says no matter what sacrifice it demands. I was under the impression that you had lost all faith in this world as I have." Van asked him. "Yeah, I have. I want to smash the Score and this whole world to pieces." Asch told him. Natalia gasped from behind them. "Surely not..." she muttered. Camilla looked him in the eyes and he nodded. "But still! Even so...!" Asch began before clutching his chest. Camilla was beginning to get the same pain and knew this was more than a just the flesh wound. His heart was starting to act up from the excessive movement and it was starting to take it's toll.

She felt the pain well up and put her hand on her chest to try to relieve the pain. "Don't you still have things here that you care about?! That you want to protect?!" she could hear Asch gasp in between every few words and she felt each pang of pain go into her chest. She felt Asch's heartrate speed up and slow down under her palm and she had and arm around the back of his neck. "Calm yourselves down. I have need for the both you." Van said and Asch's eyes widened before he let out a small growl. Camilla had clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the pain but to no avail. She opened her one of her eyes and winced as another pang hit her. "Mystearica." Van muttered. "You're trying to create a world of replicas, aren't you? Then kill me! Make a replica of me!" Tear exclaimed.

Van smirked before turning back to Asch and Camilla, completely disregarding Tear. "I did not wish to fight you. Asch! Camilla! I'll be waiting for you both at the Absorption Gate!" Van said before taking off out of there. "Damn it! Come back here!" Asch yelled before trying to stand up. He collapsed in Camilla's arms and she glared at Natalia who was coming to heal him. "Let me tend to the wound!" Natalia exclaimed coming up behind them. Asch slapped her hands away when she took Camilla's hand and his away from his chest before using his sword to pick himself up. "I don't have much time..." he muttered knowing full well he had until the 26th episode but at the moment, it felt as if he were going to die then and there.

He finally got to his feet and Camilla was soon next to him. Her pain wasn't enough that she wanted to keep clutching her chest but she still felt it as if someone were trying to drive a dull knife into her chest. She followed him up the rocks as everyone was trying to stop her but she kept going. She followed Asch before he collapsed from blood loss and fainted. She fell next to him feeling his effects hitting her but she didn't faint. She remained consious until the Dark Wings came and picked them both up. That's when she let herself go to sleep. She wasn't unconsiouss but she was sleeping like a rock and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

She woke up quite a while later to find herself in a bed next to Asch who's top half was wrapped in guaze. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before noticing that Asch hadn't moved. She laid down and closed her eyes and slowly but surely entered his dream. _**Asch was replaying the scene back when they had run into Van earlier. There were only a few things off that made this a nightmare. But those few things were enough to throw Asch into a rampage. "Mohs wants Camilla out of the way so he can continue his plans. For that reason, I'll kill her here and now so hopefully you'll understand how important it is that you obey me." Van told him as Camilla was kicked from Asch's side. **_

_**"NO!" Asch yelled as Van put the tip of his sword against Camilla's neck. A thin line of blood ran down her neck before she looked at Asch with utter desperation in her eyes. "Asch...help me..." she muttered. "Ah ah ah...I don't think so!" Van laughed sadistically before taking his sword from Camilla's neck and instead, driving it into her stomach. She looked at Asch again with wide eyes and coughed up blood. It didn't matter who was watching, Asch screamed and let tears run down his face for the first time in seven years. He got up through the pain and started slashing at Van before he was finally forced to stop as Van began taking the offensive. Finally, Van slashed at him and he couldn't dodge or block it. **_Asch's eyes shot open and he went to sit up only to gasp and lay down again.

Camilla opened her eyes and just laid there for what felt like forever before she looked at Asch. She sat up as well but remained silent. She finally hugged her knees and put her chin on them and glanced at the Dark Wings who'd recently walked in. Asch looked at her concerned before his eyes widened in realization. "I-Cam...it was just a nightmare." he said awkwardly putting a hand on her back. "I know..." she muttered. "The Dark Wings and a new soldier. Why do you keep acting on your own?! You seriously do not want to get paid if you keep this up!" Asch exclaimed irratably. "Who's the kid? I remember him from Sheridan." he finally asked after a few minutes. "Oh, I'm Ginji. My sister's working in concert with Luke's group and I wanted to help too. I also need to be sure the machines in the core are doing their jobs so my grandfather's sacrifice won't be in vain." Ginji told him.

Camilla realized that the nightmare wasn't affecting Asch in any way so she decided not to let it affect her either. "We're not interested in any fights to the death but Ginji and us have been doing a bit of thinking and we're coming with you." the woman told him. "But...!" Asch began. "It's alright. But he's not gonna pay you. You're acting on your own on this one. Ginji, is the Albiore III ready?" Camilla asked and smirked at Asch who had a look of annoyance on his face from her taking the conversation. "The Albiore III's ready if you want to use it. Just say the word." Ginji smiled and handed Asch his things. "Ugh fine." Asch muttered as he pulled on his clothes over the wrappings on his wound.

Camilla helped Asch into the Albiore and they took off to the city that Camilla told Ginji to take them to. They landed and she helped him off before telling Ginji to wait for them as they went to the center of the city. Asch was able to walk on his own two feet now so the walked to the center of the city just as Camilla directed. Camilla and Asch were standing next to the statue when Luke showed up. "So it really WAS you that called me, Asch?" Luke asked. "It wasn't me." Asch told him calmly. "But I-" Luke began. "That must mean that my time is drawing near." he told Luke. _"Cam, are you sure? Are you sure your timing isn't off?"_ Asch asked her from their link. _"I'm sure. Just keep going. He needs a little something to tip him off." _she replied.

"How is that cut Master gave you?" Luke asked. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about. What is it? If you have something to say, come out and say it!" Asch demanded, his annoyance and anger rising by the second. "Look, Asch, will you and Cam come with us to stop Master? We'll stop him together!" Luke began. "No!" was Asch's immediate answer. "Why not? You're fighting him too!" Luke was about to touch Asch's shoulder when Asch gasped and went down on one knee with Camilla immediately at his side. "Asch! I knew it! You're still hurt!" Luke exclaimed. "Damn, if it weren't for this injury, I'd have left for the Absorption Gate long ago!" Asch exclaimed before getting up and turning around on Luke. He grabbed Luke by the front of his jacket and started yelling in his face.

"When you've failed to do it, I'll kill him, no matter what it takes!" Asch yelled. "I understand. I'll stop him, no matter what." Luke told him and Camilla knew that was what was going to set Asch off. "Don't stop him, KILL him!" Asch yelled much more fierce than what Camilla remembered. It was probably inflluence from the nightmare earlier. He set Luke down and turned before walking away with Camilla in tow. They went up the cliff and noticed the Albiore I take off. They went to where Ginji was and they took off in the Albiore III towards the Absorption Gate. A short ways away from there, Asch had to stop and let Luke borrow his hyperresonance so he could reverse the flow. Camilla could hear him mumble words like. "Stupid dreck." and, "I'll give you my power." Finally, after a few minutes, he looked around himself and they continued.

Just outside the Absorption Gate, they had to stop because Lorelei was contacting them. _Asch, Luke, I am sending you a key! I want you to use it to set me free! He Who Grasps at Glory is trying to take me prisoner. Camilla, only you can use it. He's going to-_ Camilla heard before she collapsed. She knew Luke had also collapsed but Asch was going to go in and get the key. Camilla smiled in her unconsious state. It would be an entire month of nothing to do and she would accept it with open arms. She woke up and Asch was at her bedside with the sword. "You got it!" she squealed. "Of course. I had to at least fill in my part even if the replica doesn't do his." Asch said fondling the sword a little bit.

Camilla smiled. She knew she had a lot to do for a month but as far as she was concerned, it was an entire month off even if it was a few trips. First Sheridan, then Yulia City, then a bunch of searching. It may sound like a lot to any other person but to Camilla, compared to everything that's happened for the past four to six months, that was paradise. Enough for a vacation. And she was ready for a vacation.


	25. Chapter 25

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 25**

One month later...

Camilla and Asch worked on their strategies and their artes to see if they could become a reliable team and sure enough, after going through a few monsters and rogue soldiers, they made one of the best fighting teams known on Auldrant. They'd done everything that needed to be done but the one thing that stressed Asch out the most and put Camilla on wit's end was the fact that Camilla wouldn't tell Asch where the other half of Lorelei's key was. She kept saying Luke going to find it but every time Asch asked him, Luke would say he hadn't found it and it left Asch to having sleepless nights and being stressed out. They'd been renting an apartment in Keterburg for the time being and the cold was driving them both crazy.

Finally, one day, Camilla had had enough. "Fine Asch! Quit doing this to yourself! It's been days since you last slept and you've been so irritable that I'm on my wit's end with you! Luke says he doesn't know where it is because he doesn't know he has it! It was given to him the moment Lorelei contacted him and he'll discover he has it later! Just stop doing this to yourself please?!" Camilla whimpered. Asch looked at her with bags under his eyes and she watched him finally go over to the bed and get away from the desk he'd had maps spread all over it.

He laid down and she laid down next to him before they finally both got to sleep without a word spoken to each other. The next morning, Asch slept in as long as possible and actually got up around noon. He looked over at Camilla who'd also slept in for the first time since she'd gotten to Auldrant. Little did he know, she used to sleep this late every weekend in between school weeks and during the summer. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was everywhere and the bags under his eyes haven't gone away completely so he decided to take a shower to wash away all of the worry and stress. He got out about ten minutes later to see Camilla up and making breakfast. It was this thing called a breakfast burrito or something like that and it had eggs and assorted meats ranging from ham and bacon all put together and wrapped in a tortilla not to mention some sort of spices Camilla put in it.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're not trying to find the key?" she asked him and he rolled his eyes. "You told me where it was last night you idiot. I guess we can spend today getting all of those books and maps back to the library. Unless there's something else we need to do." Asch suggested. "We should just stick to getting the books and maps put up. We're not supposed to do anything until about tomorrow or the day after." she told him as she put the eggs with the meat in it in the tortillas. She gave him a plate and they headed for the table. They ate in a peaceful silence and Camilla noticed that Asch seemed really calm and peaceful.

They finished and got all of the maps and books taken care of. While they were at the library, Camilla noticed a book in the fantasy section labeled 'The Cruel World of Planet Earth.' She got curious and went to go get the book off the shelf. Asch was across the library, logging the books in and putting them in their respective sections so he had no idea what she was doing. She picked up the book and started reading it. It was fairly short so she just read the first couple paragraphs. **A Short Story for the Depressed. **was the first thing it said. **There was a planet across the galaxy called Earth. It was a small planet which constisted of seven continents, each speaking a different language. On one of the largest, North America, in a small section of land named California, a girl lived in an apartment with her parents and brother. **

**She was sixteen but she had been sent to her room for two days and only allowed to get out for food and other exceptions. This was called being grounded. Her name was not known by anyone but the only people she talked to. She was quiet and never spoke unless she absolutely had to. She never told anyone her name but one day, she spoke. Her brother had wanted to go to a local gathering in a dangerous area known as 'The Pit' and he was asking her to take him there because he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her. After a long arguement, she was forced to agree and she wanted to do nothing more than kill him. That night, they got in her car and she drove him to 'The Pit.' **

**She left him to go home and come back after the sun was down for two hours. She told her parents that he was just at a school gathering and they believed her. Later that night, she went back to 'The Pit' to pick him up to see that no one was there. She walked inside and found a man with a gun on the ground with his throat slit. A short distance away from him, was her brother with the bloody knife in his hand and a bullet hole in his chest. He was not moving and his eyes were lifeless. The girl immediately regretted everything she ever said and started crying. She called the officers of justice and they came with her parents. **

**She noticed that her parents were ignoring her. She confronted them and they yelled at her for allowing such a thing to happen to her sibling. She kept trying to tell them what had happened and they finally just disowned her. She cried and begged them to let her stay with them and make up everything. She tried to convince them it wasn't really her fault. She eventually gave up and left in the rain. She ran into the woods hoping for cover but there was none. She stopped running and just sobbed in the rain until night had come. That's when all of the dangerous animals came. She knew this and started walking deeper into the forest. She eventually came to an abandoned cabin and walked inside. It was dark but it was warm and she could see everything.**

**It was a cozy place and there were pictures on the fireplace. One was a little boy with a woman who appeared to be his mother. There was another one that was the same except he was on a hospital bed and was smiling weakly at the camera with his mother next to him smiling sadly. The last one was just the little boy with the tubes everywhere and his eyes were closed peacefully and a small smile on his face. She realized that this used to be someone's cabin and but everything else was gone and the pictures were the only things there. She left the pictures there and settled on the bed. She spent five years in the cabin before going to a new land and finally met a man to spend the rest of her life with. **

**They went through life and death adventures together. No one knew the man to be nice and he was very independant having to turn on his own master for the sake of the world. Only the man's twin saw him for his potential and realized that the girl and the man belonged together. She was happy for the first time since her brother died and she wanted it to stay that way forever and ever...and it was... **Camilla finished the book and collapsed to her knees. This book had written her whole life on paper on a different planet in the fantasy section. She went to the front desk and started talking to the woman. "Can you please tell me who wrote this? It doesn't have a name on it." Camilla asked. The woman looked it over and checked the logs for the author.

"No, I'm sorry. Look, we're not allowed to have books without authors here so why don't you just go ahead and take it. I've heard of this book. It wasn't very famous back when it was published but libraries all over Auldrant have removed it from their library because they never put it there in the first place. Just please take it. I have no need for it." the librarian handed her the book and she smiled sadly. "Thank you." she whispered before going to the geography section where Asch was putting away the last map. "Got everything put up?" she asked him, keeping the small book hidden in the inside of her jacket. "Yeah. Do you want to just head back to the apartment and rest? To be honest, I'm still tired and I don't feel like moving around." he told her.

"Sure. There's something I need to show you when we get there though." she muttered. He looked concerned and they rushed off to the apartment. She took the book out from her jacket and handed it to him. "What's this?" he asked. "It's my life story in a fantasy book that I found. It doesn't have an author's name." she told him. He flipped through it, glancing at the occasional sentence before closing it. "Don't start letting it get to you Cam. Why don't we walk around Keterburg and get rid of this? It's just the past. Look at where you are now. You have me, and everyone else being your family. You don't need to worry about it." Asch told her as he threw the book across the room and it landed on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

His heartbeat was soothing and she smiled before leaned up and kissing him for a few seconds. He smiled and let her go. "Let's go for a walk." he whispered. She nodded and they walked outside in the snow. Camilla looked at the little kids throwing snow balls at each other and smiled. She loved kids and one day wanted some of her own but she didn't know if she'd have any time. Especially during times like these, that was a difficult thing to deal with right in the middle of a war. Asch caught her glancing at the kids before they kept walking. Asch liked kids when they were smart and not dumb as rocks but the point was he liked kids. He'd never admit it but he liked some kids. Now if that kid was as dumb as a rock and stupid for his age, that was different.

Camilla kept walking and the snow eventually started falling lightly. Just enough to get their black clothes to start having white sprinkled on the top. They walked all over Keterburg before going back to the apartment. Camilla got the book off the couch and looked at it before throwing it in the trash can. It'd eventually go to an incinerator and she needed to let go of her past somehow. She felt so much better after throwing away the book. She joined Asch in bed and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "In the end of that book...it says and I quote 'She spent five years in the cabin before going to a new land and finally met a man to spend the rest of her life with.

They went through life and death adventures together. No one knew the man to be nice and he was very independant having to turn on his own master for the sake of the world. Only the man's twin saw him for his potential and realized that the girl and the man belonged together. She was happy for the first time since her brother died and she wanted it to stay that way forever and ever...and it was...' I thought you'd like to know that." she told him before going to sleep. She woke up the next morning and headed out with Asch to Mt. Roneal just to meet with Luke. Camilla had told Asch to act like they were searching for it so Asch took it seriously enough. They got to the passage ring and Asch began to actually cast fonic artes in an attempt to actually search for it.

"Damn!" Asch exclaimed after about the fifteenth arte he cast. "I told you. Luke has it." Camilla sighed. "Asch? Cam?" they heard Natalia and turned around. "You people again?" he asked. "So, we hear that you paid Spinoza a visit. He said that you were looking for something." Jade got right to the point. "Well aren't you observant?" Camilla muttered to herself. "The Planet Storm is becoming more active. Does that have something to do with what you're investigating?" Luke asked. "You're so oblivious!" Asch sneered. "If you'd accepted the Jewel of Lorelei when it was offered to you, none of this would be happening!" Asch yelled. "Asch, I told you where it was and when he'd find it. Calm down hothead." Camilla told him.

"Accepted the Jewel? Now that you mention it, I-" Luke began. He retold what he heard as he collapsed. "In Ancient Ispanian, 'He Who Grasps at Glory' is 'Vandesdelca!'" Guy exclaimed. "Lorelei has been absorbed into Van." Asch confirmed. "Into my brother? Then does that mean he's-" Tear began but Asch confirmed her suspicions before she even finished. "Yes, he's alive." Asch told her. "He's absorbed Lorelei? No way!" Anise exclaimed in shock. "Ah, now I see. Because Lorelei has been trapped inside Van's body, the amount of Seventh Fonons in the atmospere has fallen and the Planet Storm has become more active to compensate." Jade concluded.

"As a result, miasma has started to come out again. The only way to free Lorelei from Van is to use the key. This Sword of Lorelei and the Jewel of Lorelei combined are the key. When it happened, Cam and I were outside when she fainted. I went ahead inside for a few minutes and that's when I received the sword." Asch was beginning to get more angry and he grabbed Luke by the front of his coat. "Lorelei should have sent you a jewel! Without it, this sword is useless! It must have been sent flying somewhere when you failed to take it! If the Six God-Generals get their hands on it-!" Asch began yelling. Guy was about to come peacefully and move the sword down but Camilla went ahead and did it.

"We know Asch. Then we'll never be able to free Lorelei from Van. And then the world will be destroyed. We get it. Now hand over the sword before you kill Luke." Camilla held out her hand expectantly and Asch growled before handing it to her with the utmost care so she wouldn't cut herself. Asch put Luke down and started following Camilla outside. "If we find anything, we'll contact you through Luke!" Camilla yelled over her shoulder. They walked on forever until they got to a place where they were able watch the Isle of Feres without being noticed. "Asch, this is important. I don't know exactly where you were in the show because it never showed you but I have a feeling you were looking for the Jewel which we already know where it's at. So, I've figured we could stay here and try to find a weakness in Hod or...Eldrent as it will be called. Too bad from this angle we can't see The Isle of Feres." Camilla started telling him.

"Now, as soon as Hod rises, we take off to find Ginji and get in the Albiore III. We have about an hour." Camilla told him as she leaned against a tree behind her. She suddenly felt a twinge in her stomach and ran over to bush before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Asch got immediately concerned and walked over to help her hold back her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I d-don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not sick or anything! Ugh-" she threw up again before cleaning up and sitting down under the tree just as Hod began to rise. "Hod! We have to move! We need to get to Ginji!" Camilla exclaimed and grabbed Asch's hand before pulling him away and back into the woods.

They ran for awhile before coming to a city. They asked for directions to Sheridan from there and spent the next few minutes running down the road to Sheridan. They got there and sure enough, the Albiore III was there with Ginji cleaning the windows. "Ginji! We need you to fly us to-" Camilla began but she heard someone in her head. "Foolish humans who have forgotten the Score, my name is Fon Master Mohs of the New Order of Lorelei. The world has fallen into the Qliphoth, been swallowed by miasma and is on the verge of destruction. Why is that? The blame lies on Kimlasca and Malkuth who have both abandoned the Score. And, to preserve the Score, I've created a New Order of Lorelei. We have built the wonderful land of Eldrant from what was once the Isle of Hod." Camilla knew the voice and knew what exactly was happening. Mohs has the power of the Fon Masters and was going insane.

"F-F-From here, we will ensure that the world once more follows the Score. F-Furthermore, we demand reparationsssss from the s-s-surrender of Kimlasca and Malkuth! J-Justice lies only within the Score!" Mohs began cackling crazily. "Ugh, that idiot is in way over his head..." Camilla muttered. "Wait? Where did you want me to fly you to?" Ginji asked. "Nevermind, let's wait for a few days. Let the military die down when they realize they can't get through. But we need to be in the air when Luke's group begins their plan." Camilla explained. "Fine. Let's go get stocked up in some nearby towns." Asch grumbled. He had been worried but it was just going to show that Camilla was forgetting the events and time line.


	26. Chapter 26

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 26**

They went to a town quite aways away from Sheridan but really close to Baticul only to find that it was already getting dark. "Great. Now we have to get into a hotel." Asch said sarcastically. "You'll live." Camilla muttered. They walked to a nearby hotel and rented a room before going up three flights of stairs and settling into a room. Camilla went to take a shower and Asch sat down before breaking through the door to Luke's link. _"Hey, dreck. Where are you?" _Asch asked. _"Asch?!" _Luke exclaimed. _"Nevermind. I can see it. Baticul, right?" _Asch asked. _"Don't use me like that! This link is already one-sided enough as it is!" _Luke exclaimed. _"I'm near Baticul. I'm coming there now, stay put." _Asch told him. Luke turned away from him and crossed his arms. _"What about Cam?" _he asked. _"She's coming too." _Asch said. _"Fine. I'll be at the manor. If you want to meet, just go there!" _Luke exclaimed.

_"No! Let's meet at a port or somewhere else-" _Asch began. _"I want to go home!" _Luke exclaimed. _"Fine..." _Asch muttered before closing the link and taking off his outer layers of clothes and falling on the bed. Camilla came out of the shower to see Asch already facing away from her on the bed and fast asleep. She shook her head with a small smirk on her face and laid down next to him. The next morning, he told her the situation and they headed off to Baticul. They were at the gates when the guards stopped them. "You can not pass from here!" they exclaimed at the same time. Camilla stepped forward. "I'm escorting him to Master Luke." she told them. "Um, my apologies. Go ahead." one of them said. They walked through and Asch pushed his way through the door, clearly unhappy with the situation.

They saw Luke, Jade, and Guy already there and Asch began walking towards Luke. He stopped right in front of him with Camilla at his side. "It's strange to see you here." Guy commented. "I never thought I'd actually come back here." Asch muttered just loud enough for them to hear it. "This is your home." Luke said and turned around. The Duke and Duchess were there. Camilla knew Asch was feeling a little broken at the moment but he was mostly furious because he felt decieved and tricked. Asch's eyes widened and Luke walked off. Jade and Guy followed after a few seconds. Camilla was about to but Asch told her she could stay for a few minutes. "Luke! You're Luke, aren't you?" the Duchess asked as she hugged him. "It's...it's been awhile hasn't it? Mother..." Asch muttered. The Duchess was actually crying on his shoulder and Camilla was beginnning to feel a bit like a third or fourth wheel in this situation.

"You were in the Oracle Knights, weren't you?" the Duke asked. "Yes." Asch responded. "You've grown up Luke." he said. "Father..." Asch muttered. Camilla only noticed just now that Asch was much shorter than his father and actually looked like the teenager he really was. "Camilla? I heard you've been with this Luke the entire time. Have you been watching him to make sure he didn't get into trouble?" the Duchess asked. "More like got me into trouble. I prefer to be called Asch now though. None of this Luke nonsense." Asch told them. Camilla smiled a little and nodded when Asch gestured for her to go outside. She walked outside and saw Luke sitting in the middle of the courtyard while Jade and Guy were off to the side muttering a few things about him.

She walked over to Luke and crossed her arms. "It's good that you did that for Asch. He'll be frustrated, I'll admit, but deep down, he'll be thankful." Camilla told him. "You really think so Cam? I know he won't tell me but you know him best so it would only make sense that you know what he's feeling." Luke mumbled. They both looked at Asch as he walked into the courtyard and towards Luke. Camilla stood next to him as he stopped and looked down at Luke. "Stop meddling in my business. I don't need to be pitied by a dreck like you." Asch told him calmly. "Mother and Father-" Luke began but Asch cut him off. "We've talked. Cam and I are leaving now." Asch said surprising Luke. Luke stood up and clenched a fist.

"But this is your home! You're the one who should stay-" Luke began before Asch grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Shut up! I will no longer come back here. This is my decision. You have no say in this, understood?" Asch asked. "Asch..." Luke muttered. Asch grumbled and pushed Luke away from him before walking away from him with Camilla trailing behind him. They were about to walk past Jade when he asked a question making them stop. "Oh? What happened to your business with us?" Jade asked. "I just wanted to know what Kimlasca and Malkuth were planning to do about Eldrant. Clearly, nothing has been decided yet." Asch told him. "And I see you still haven't found the Jewel either." Jade said. "Tell that to the dreck. I'm just trying to clean up his mess." Asch stated.

"One more thing." Jade began. "How has your body's condition been lately?" Jade asked. Asch's eyes widened before he grunted and kept walking. They got out of the manor and Asch immediately broke into a jog, making Camilla start jogging next to him. After a few minutes and a good distance from the manor, Asch started just walking with a lost look on his face. Camilla just waited until he wasn't thinking as much. His eyes suddenly widened and he walked into an alley clutching his chest. Sure enough, after a few seconds, Camilla was also clutching her chest and struggling to stay on her feet. Asch's breath was coming out in gasps and he was shuddering as he clutched his chest.

It eventually ended and they sat there gasping for breath before getting up and walking away like nothing ever happened. They were walking to Sheridan for another few hours before they finally got to where the Albiore III was. Ginji was inside the building next to it working out a couple blueprints for an inproved Albiore when they walked inside. "Oh, hi." Ginji greeted half-heartedly. "Hey, we need to stay somewhere until tomorrow. Do you have enough room or should we get a hotel room?" Camilla asked completely unaware of what Asch was doing behind her. He had his eyes closed and was listening to Luke's conversation with Spinoza. "Um, I think I have enough room. What are you doing tomorrow?" Ginji asked. "We've got several things to do tomorrow. We don't really have the time to explain." Camilla smiled apologetically.

"Okay. Yeah, I have a room for you two if you want to stay here for awhile." Ginji said ignoring his own previous question. "Actually, we need to head somewhere in the Albiore. You up for it?" Asch asked. "Sure! Let's get going!" Ginji said enthusiastically before rolling the blueprints up and putting them on a stack on the side of the desk. They walked outside to see the Dark Wings standing outside the Albiore III. Everyone got in and Asch settled with Camilla in the seat beside him. "Where to?" Ginji asked. "The Tower of Rem." Asch told him. Everyone was silent for the ride. After a few minutes, Asch muttered something after he cut the link with Luke and quit listening to the conversation. "Ten thousand seventh fonists..." he'd muttered. "Did you say something?" the woman of the Dark Wings asked.

Asch just hmphed and looked out the window. Camilla knew this was his usual personality but she was still worried for him. They landed and Asch immediately went inside and started waiting for the elevator. She joined him and they waited for about fifteen minutes before Asch finally decided to just run up the stairs. They both started running taking the stairs two at a time. Camilla noticed all of the zombie-like replicas that seemed to be frozen and time and couldn't help but feel pity. They finally got to the top and watched as Asch began negotiating with the replicas. "I've already told you. There's no place for you to live in this world. Since you're going to die anyway-" Asch was still negotiating when a familiar voice rang throughout the area.

"Asch!" Luke exclaimed. "So, you've come dreck." Asch muttered obviously livid but keeping it down. "Asch! What are you trying to do?! You're not really..." Natalia began. "Sister!" Camilla heard Guy say. "I am not your sister. I am 8-027." the replica of Guy's sister told him. "General Frings, Mr. Lemon...they're all replicas." Tear muttered. "Stop this foolishness! Please?!" Natalia frantically demanded from Asch. "It's the only way to eliminate the miasma." Asch told her. "But you don't have to be the one to do it!" Luke exclaimed. "Are you saying you're going to die instead?" Asch asked. This question caught Luke off guard and he fell silent. Camilla moved closer to Asch and got ready to put up a shield just as a yellow light came crashing down on the tower.

Camilla put up a shield protecting Asch and her but couldn't quite grab Mieu so he was sent back and caught by a replica. Camilla heard evil cackling and brought down her shield just as the dust cleared and a gigantic robot was revealed. "I don't know what you're planning to do but it's useless. You will all die here." The robot opened up in the middle and there was Dist. "Dist!" Luke exclaimed in surprise. "Now of all times..." Guy muttered and drew his sword, soon followed by Luke drawing his. They started running and Luke went to hit Dist in the head with the robot closed back up and Luke bounced off the top. Guy went to cut into the metal only to be swiped away like a fly. "What are you doing here?!" Anise asked bravely.

"I came to eliminate the excess replicas. Eldrant has already risen." Dist told them through the mecanical voice. "We are 'excess'?" the replica of Guy's sister asked. "Master Mohs said he would come to fetch us." she continued. "Now why would you believe a promise like that?" Dist asked. "Even if you wait thousands of years, it will never happen." Dist finished. Luke went to swipe at the robot again only to have to avoid it's arms. "Who do you think you are?! Replicas are living things! I will never forgive you!" Camilla yelled and suddenly two gigantic red masses materialized on both sides of the robot and started to squeeze. As soon as the robot was unable to move, she dematerialized them and knew Dist was still in a small airspace in the middle. Like a bubble.

"Take him out Jade." Camilla said. "What! No! Jade! Don't you still want to go back to the days with Professor Nebilim?! Have you already given up?!" Dist began frantically yelling from inside the wreckage. Jade began muttering his phrase and a gigantic and powerful fonic symbol appeared under him. "MYSTIC CAGE!" Jade finished and Dist was crushed even more then thrown off the tower to explode. "Goodbye Saphir." Camilla could hear Jade mutter to himself. Asch looked at the replica of Guy's sister and ignored Jade. "What are you going to do now? There's no place for you anywhere." he asked her. "We've been thrown away, haven't we?" she asked. "Yes." Asch told them. "Asch!" Natalia exclaimed.

"That's why I'm offering you a deal. I promise to find a place for the many replicas who haven't reached this tower yet. In exchange, I need the lives of all the replicas that are already here." Asch told the replicas. "Asch!" Luke exclaimed trying to stop him talking anymore. "I'll give you some time. Decide among yourselves." Asch said before walking over to the stairs to inform the Dark Wings, Ginji, and Noelle of what's happening. "You stay with them Camilla." he told her when she tried to follow. She crossed her arms and hmphed before putting a hand over her mouth and running to a corner where no one was. Asch noticed this and held back her hair as she threw up the contents of her stomach into a trash can that she'd materialized.

"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered when she was done. "I have no idea but I hope you'll get better before you use the key." Asch said. Camilla looked at him before remembering what Lorelei had said. _Camilla is the only one who can use the key. _She sighed and got up. "I'll be alright Asch. Just go." she walked away and sat in a corner, thinking about what happened to Luke and what will probably happen to her. But that was because he was a replica. She has the characteristics of one but she wasn't a replica so it wouldn't attempt to take her life along with the replicas! Or would it? She held her head and thought about all of the possibilities. Luke was actually brought closer to Tear because of his 'condition' so would they be farther apart from it?

She sat there until sunset just thinking about the million different possibilities. Asch soon sat across from her before trying to break into her mind and find out what was bothering her. She eventually stopped and watched as everyone left and went to negotiate with everyone. She stayed though. She wasn't going to move. She was going to stay until everyone came back. Asch wouldn't move until she moved so she would let him stay. They actually stayed all night. Camilla fell asleep sitting up so Asch had laid her down that way she wouldn't be sleeping and wake up with her back killing her. She woke up the next morning to see that Luke and the others had returned and Asch had woken her up.

She got up and watched as Luke told the replicas that he would go. Asch almost immediately grabbed Camilla and walked over to Luke. "You idiot! Don't you remember what Lorelei said?! Camilla is the only one who can use the key!" Asch exclaimed. Everyone suddenly gasped and Luke looked down at his boots. He'd remembered but he didn't want Camilla to go. It was worth a try right? "I remember. But I want to at least try." Luke muttered. Camilla found herself being restrained by Guy and Asch ran at Luke. He pulled out the sword and was about to give it Camilla when Luke grabbed the sword along with Asch and it started glowing. "The Sword...it's reacting! The Jewel must be near it!" Asch exclaimed. That's when Luke actually punched Asch to the side.

The force of the impact sent Asch into Jade's arms. Asch was put in an arm lock and couldn't move. "Let me go!" Asch yelled. "I agree with Luke. If we must choose one, it should be the Original. Camilla shouldn't have to go either. She's too valuable." Jade told him. Luke lifted the sword above his head and stabbed it into the ground before twisting it ninety degrees. "Luke!" Tear yelled and started running to Luke. Natalia stopped her before she could go after Luke. It was spectacular. There seemed to be yellow waves coming from the edges of the tower that centered on the sword in Luke's hands. All of the replicas on the tower began to glow and dissolve into the air and Camilla closed her eyes. She couldn't stand watching this.

She knew what Luke was thinking. He didn't want to die but he was brave enough to sacrifice himself for the sake of Auldrant. He was also slowly dissolving and she knew what side-effects would happen after this entire thing. He soon gave a gasp of pain and fell to his knees but kept his hand on the sword. Camilla had opened her eyes again and could see him beginning to go transparent. "This is odd. The Seventh Fonons that gathered are dissipating! At this rate, the miasma won't disappear!" she heard Jade say. "It's the Jewel! The Jewel's power to desperse fonons is interfering! Damn! Camilla was right! He does have it and just doesn't know it!" Asch exclaimed before Camilla saw him run over to Luke and put his hand on the sword over Luke's.

Something happened after that and the waves started to go towards the sword and instead of away like they were just a few seconds earlier. Luke was once again solid and Asch was muttering a few things to him. Suddenly, a purplish pink light blasted into the air like some sort of electricity and Camilla could see that the sky now looked distorted. It stopped and then a gigantic yellow ring appeared above them before expanding and going to cover the entire planet. Camilla knew at that moment, that everything was just how it should be. The miasma was gone and Luke was on track to his death. She looked up and saw both Asch and Luke sprawled out in the middle of the tower. The replica of Guy's sister had said her final words and disappeared already so Camilla ripped herself out of Guy's weakened grip and ran over to Asch. Asch was already getting up and pulling the sword out of the tower when Camilla reached him.

"I'm alive? Why?" Luke began asking himself. He faded a little and he immediately knew that there was something wrong. Camilla looked Asch up and down before nodding. _"And now, the timeline is exactly how it should be." _she thought to him. _"I'll need you to explain how so later." _she could hear him mutter in her head. There was a red glow in Luke's hand and Camilla was focusing. She was pulling out the Key and putting it in his hands with her powers. He hadn't shown any signs of recieving it when he was supposed to so she quickly tried to fix that. It appeared finally and he looked at it. "This is..." he muttered. Asch turned around and looked at the red orb in Luke's hands. [Episode 23 {5:16}]


	27. Chapter 27

**More to Learn**

Author's Note- **This is the last and final chapter! **I have to post the rest of the story today since I finished it a few days ago and it'll have this same note in every chapter after this. **This story was completed as of October 3, 2012.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters except Camilla! And this is based off the anime and not the game!

**Chapter 27**

"That's the Jewel of Lorelei." Camilla told them. She was a little tired from getting that thing out from the depths of Luke and Lorelei's link. It had gotten stuck in the branch in their link to Lorelei. Luke and her shared a branch and it had gotten stuck where it was supposed to choose the path to his. It had already partially gone down his branch so she had to go through Luke's end and pull the dang thing out and give it to him. "You alright Cam? You look a little pale." Luke said. "I'm fine. There was a problem with you recieving the Jewel so I had to fix that through the mind links between you and Lorelei. Complicated. Very complicated. Anyway, it's exhausting. Be glad I helped." she told him a little grumpily.

She was tired and felt a little sick at the moment. "We're leaving. We have to rest and plan." Asch said before grabbing Camilla's hand and pulling her towards the entrance that led to the elevator. "But we've found the Key! You could come with us!" Anise exclaimed. "If we travel together, the other God-Generals will follow us. We're better off seperated until we know where Van is." Asch told them before leading Camilla to the elevator down to the bottom. They got there and ignored the Dark Wings as they went to the Albiore III. All of the replicas were told to remain here until Princess Natalia came to tell them where they were being moved. Asch had one of the seats reclined and he laid Camilla down on it.

She had been throwing up on the way down and just outside the Albiore III so Asch was slowly getting more and more concerned. She immediately fell asleep and the color began returning to her face. They landed in Belkend due to the Dark Wings' insistance. They wanted to make sure Camilla was really okay. Asch lead Camilla to the doctor's office and she sat down on the examination. "I'm going to be your doctor. Doctor Markus Connor. Okay, first I'd like you to describe what exactly is wrong." the doctor said after taking out a pad and pen. "Well I've been throwing up and-" Camilla began when Asch interupted. "She's been throwing up at random times and just recently conducted a powerful fonic arte. She's been pale and actually had an entire episode of throwing up just after she cast it. She slept on the way here and looks a little better but we're still concerned about her health." Asch told him.

"Hmmm alright. I'm going to need your husband to leave for a few minutes." the doctor told Camilla. "Go ahead Asch. I'll be okay." Camilla urged him. Albeit relunctantly, Asch left to go wait outside the building. "Okay, open your mouth and I'll collect a sample of whatever's coming out of your stomach. Then I'll have to take a blood test." the doctor said. He took out a swab and wiped the back of Camilla's mouth before putting the swap in baggy. He then pulled out a syringe and Camilla mentally cringed. She hated needles. He quickly drew a full syringe of blood from her extended arm and put a cap on it. "Now I need to look at your eyes to see if anything's wrong." he flashed a light made for eyes in her eyes. " Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said. Camilla laid down and closed her eyes just trying to focus on what exactly was wrong not hearing the door close though. The doctor 'came back' about thirty minutes later without opening or closing the door which struck Camilla off as odd but she shrugged it off.

"Well, I tested your blood for all of the common viruses and nothing came up. I'm guessing it's just a minor case of motion sickness or home sickness. Something involving a lot of travelling. You should go somewhere familiar or somewhere you call home until you stop throwing up and then you should be fine." the doctor told her. Camilla nodded her thanks and paid the doctor before she left to get in the Albiore III. "I'll be fine. He says it's something like homsesickness or something like that but I don't think it's homesickness. I think it's just a small bug. Let's just get everything done and over with. Then we'll settle somewhere. I'm fine." Camilla told Asch. They flew until they reached Sheridan. They forced the Dark Wings to get off here and then they went inside with Ginji to make up a plan.

After a few hours, Camilla was woken up from her well deserved nap and followed Asch and Ginji out to the Albiore III. "We're going to visit the dreck in Grand Chokmah." Asch told her when she asked where they were going. Sure enough, they landed in Grand Chokmah and went out in search of Luke. After a few minutes of walking, they saw Luke and his group. "I see you've stopped the Planet Storm." Asch commented. "Ah good, I was wondering how we could let you two know. We can go to Eldrant now." Luke said as he materialized the Key of Lorelei. He held it out to Asch who stared at it. "What's this?" Asch asked. "You're the original. The only one who can free Lorelei. We'll all help you get to Sensei's location. And then you'll release Lorelei-" Luke began.

"You dumbass! You damn moron! Who asked you to do that?!" Asch yelled. Camilla put a hand on his arm and he jerked it away. He was furious. "Why are you so angry? You're not coming with us...to stop Sensei?" Luke asked. "Shut up! Stop calling him 'sensei!' And you're still talking about 'stopping' him?! I was a fool. I thought that maybe even a worthless replica like you could be useful in trying to kill him. You are me! How can you just stand there and call yourself inferior? Why aren't you trying to fight and prove yourself?! Why can't you say you're superior?!" Asch began yelling. Camilla could hear his thoughts running at a million miles an hour and it was all fury that she could feel.

"Asch, you and I are different. I'm a replica, that's true. But I have my own feelings and my own memories. I'm not part of you nor your substitute! Meeting all of my friends helped me understand that. Besides, I'm not asking because I've given up. Freeing Lorelei is your task." Luke offered the Key one more time. Asch's eyes had widened with each comment and now, they were narrowed again. "I don't buy that. You are me." Asch finally said before calmly walking away with Camilla in tow. They got in the Albiore III and both of them clutched their chests as another pain occured. It stopped after about five minutes and they went with Ginji all the way back to Sheridan to refer to their plans one more time. After that, Ginji let them stay with him for the night.

The next morning, they got in the Albiore III and began flying to Eldrant. "The defenses are down and the military will attacking soon to distract the defense system that way the Albiore I can get in. You two follow through with the plan. Everything will be alright." Camilla said from her seat. She'd materialized her laptop the night before and rewatched the episode while everyone else was asleep just so she'd know what was coming. Eldrant appeared in the horizon and they started looping around it. The Albiore I was busy evading the beams. Finally, Asch told Ginji to go and they all ran to the back of the Albiore III as it crashed into Eldrant. Camilla had made sure Ginji was safe in the back when they crashed. She didn't want him to be as injured as he was in the beginning.

The Albiore III made impact and shot straight throw the cement wall and skidded to a stop inside. The Albiore III was destroyed. The wings had long since been crushed and the entire roof of the thing was gone. They all hopped out and dusted themselves off. "Ginji, stay here." Asch commanded. "Your sister and the group will be here in a few minutes." Camilla told him before following Asch out of the crash site. They started walking through the different corridors and checking every corner before turning. "Asch, I don't know if I'll be able to prevent your death even if I wanted to. You have one of the heart pains and that's when the soldiers get you. If you want to live, I think we'll have to just blaze through them as fast as possible. I could use my powers but I don't know if it will make me sick by doing so." Camilla began babbling.

"Quiet. We'll figure something out." Asch told her. A couple of soldiers saw them as they went through the strange balcony that opened up to the bottom of Eldrant. Asch quickly killed them, intent on saving time. They both took on the last one and then Luke and the group came around the corner as they were about to continue. "Asch! Cam!" Luke exclaimed. "You're already here." Asch muttered. "It's too dangerous to try on your own! Come with us!" Luke tried to convince him. "Shut up dreck!" Asch yelled just as a circle appeared under the two of them. Camilla watched as they fell and dove in as well just before it closed. It was complete darkness up until she fell onto something soft that hissed.

"Ugh, Asch! Cam! That really had to hurt." Luke muttered. Camilla got off of Asch and he rubbed his chest a little. "To think I fell in the same trap as the dreck..." Asch muttered. "Where is everyone?" Luke asked. "If their aim is to split up our forces, my guess is that they're already under attack." Asch said. "Then let's get out of here and find them!" Luke exclaimed. Asch pointed the Sword at Luke suddenly and Camilla nodded. This was supposed to happen. "Asch!" Luke exclaimed. "This is probably our last chance. I'm going to settle this with you here and now." Asch told him. "Why do we have to do this?" Luke asked. "To determine it once and for all." Asch muttered.

"To determine it...?" Luke mutterd in question. "We were both taught by Van. Who is better? Let's see who the real Luke is. In this fight, we venture it all. His...Van's student is me! And me alone! I respected him. I wanted to believe in his ideal of rejecting the Score. I wanted to stay his student! That's why I'll be the one to take him down!" Asch exclaimed. "I respected him too. I thought he was the only one who understood me. But now, I want to stop him. A world of replicas is wrong. I can't let anyone else be created only to just go through what I have!" Luke yelled. "Then beat me and go after him!" Asch told him and readied his sword. Luke also drew his sword and Asch lunged at him.

They fought for at least fifteen minutes before they seperated for a few seconds. "What can you understand?! You, who took everything from me!" Asch yelled. "That's true, you may be right. But...I'm not your substitute! I'm me!" Luke yelled. He knocked the sword out of Asch's hands and Asch stared at it with wide eyes. "We are different Asch. I have my own precious memories, just like you do. That means we are seperate beings." Luke told him. "I can't believe I lost..." Asch muttered as he went and grabbed the Sword. "Take this!" he yelled as he tossed it to Luke who did a few test swipes. "To release Lorelei, you have to use the Sword AND the Jewel." Asch began. "But-" Luke protested. "Shut up! You won, so you do it!" Asch yelled. They heard the doors open and soldiers began piling in.

"Go! There's no time! Camilla and I will take care of this, now go!" Asch yelled. "Alright. Promise me that you'll survive!" Luke said handing his sword to Asch. "We will. Trust me!" Camilla said with a wink and a smile. Asch took the sword and Camilla drew hers. He nodded to Luke who nodded back and took off out the doors. The soldiers stopped at Camilla and Asch. "Let us pass!" one of them yelled. "WE refuse! Your opponents are Camilla the Fierce and Asch the Bloody...no, LUKE FON FABRE!" Asch yelled as he cut through the first soldier. Camilla used her powers to squeeze the soldiers in large masses between two gigantic red walls.

Soon enough, they were back to back and panting. They only had four left and Camilla was going to make sure Asch didn't die. There would be no reprecussions from saving him and she decided it would be okay. There were only four soldiers left. One charged Asch and he killed him with a well placed swipe. Soon enough, both Asch and Camilla held their chests in pain. The soldiers charged. Two went after Asch and one after Camilla. Camilla immediately put a bright red shield over Asch and smashed the other two with another red mass. She watched in horror as the one soldier left swiped at her. She backed up just enough but couldn't help but feel the pain as her stomach was sliced open. Blood immediately started flowing out of it and going to a puddle at her feet. She let go of the shield around and Asch and watched helplessly as the knight took off.

She fell to the ground just as the pain in their chests disappeared. Asch frantically ran over to her and started babbling frantically and trying to stop the bleeding. Camilla looked at him weakly. "We have...to get out...of here...NOW!" she muttered before using the last of her strength to yell at him. She passed out afterwards and Asch carried her. He started running out the way he remembered they'd come and finally saw Tataroo Valley after about ten minutes of running. He ran into Tataroo Valley and laid Camilla down. He put pressure on the wound and, to his relief, it stopped bleeding and began to scab over after only ten minutes. He watched in disbelief as Camilla's eyes opened and she looked down at her wound.

Red light wrapped around her abdomen and Camilla smiled weakly when it materialized as bandages. "How could you do something so reckless?! You knew that last soldier would try to kill you! Why would you do something like that?! Why?! Why?!" Asch began asking not noticing the tears going down his face. "Don't cry Asch...better me than you...besides, I'm okay...aren't I?" she asked. "You scared me! Don't you ever do that again! Ever!" Asch said as he hugged her and cried into her shoulder. They got up and watched Eldrant in dread as there were flashes at the top. "I gave him a little something to help him fight." Camilla said after a few seconds.

"A sufficient amount of seventh fonons to carry out the job. He'll live. Originally, you die and all of your fonons go to him. I just gave him about three fourths of those fonons so he could carry out the job." she said. "But how did you get that many?" Asch asked. "Easy. I materialized them. Or, replicated them if that sounds any better." she told him much to his disbelief. "Replicated?" he muttered. They turned to watch as an explosion was heard from the top of Eldrant. "I see the hero has arrived." Camilla chuckled before coughing a little bit. "Quit talking. Save your energy." Asch commanded and she giggled before laying down and relaxing. Sure, the worst part of the show was occuring but for now, she was relaxed.

But she kept getting this feeling of unease as if something were still wrong. Something had happened that she was unaware of. She looked down at her stomach and felt a sense of loss. Something was lost. Something was missing. She sighed and looked back at Eldrant. A major war was occuring and over three fourths of the planet had no idea what was happening. Flashes were occuring occasionally and she could feel the power coming out of them. Flames erupted into the sky as if they were blocked and then Jade's icicle rain fell down. She saw the Albiore I fly off and knew Ginji was safe. Everything was silent until Tear's Grand Fonic Hymn was sung. Camilla felt at peace as she heard it. Jade's Indignation erupted through several war cries and she knew they were about to win.

Everything suddenly went silent and she knew it was over. "It's over..." she muttered. "Almost anyway." she said. Eldrant began vibrating and she knew Luke wouldn't return. Camilla could feel the vibrations from there and knew, just knew, this would be a sad day for everyone. The sun was beginning to set and she knew that everyone would be coming out of Eldrant soon. She and Asch looked up to see a glowing figure looking down on them. "Camilla, I, Lorelei, can return you to your original home. You've served your purpose. However, if you choose not to return, your brother will be returned in your place. He will be granted a second chance at life while you will live here to deal with any mistakes you've made. You will never get this offer again." Lorelei said. Camilla's eyes widened and she looked helplessly at Asch.

"Lorelei, I don't want to go back. You can bring my brother back as long as you can promise me he won't remember what I did. He shouldn't have to remember what his sister did that killed him." Camilla told Lorelei. Asch looked down at her in disbelief. "You should go! That's your home! That's where your family is!" Asch exclaimed. "No Asch. This is my home now. I didn't have a true family like I do now. I want to stay here, with you. Lorelei? Will my brother ever remember what happened?" she asked. "No. He will not have any memories of you. Niether will anyone else that's encountered you. You may materialize any of your belongings later, I'm letting you keep your powers. However, they will exhaust you if you cast them too much similar to the fonic artes. I suggest you learn the fonic artes from Jade Curtiss." Lorelei told her.

"I will. Thank you Lorelei." Camilla said before Lorelei dissolved into the air. Camilla looked down to see that everyone was leaving Eldrant and looked a little roughed up and sadness was written all over their faces. They'd said goodbye to Luke and were walking out to the beach. They hadn't noticed Asch and Camilla yet though. A gigantic yellow light appeared and shot up into the sky as Eldrant crumbled. Asch picked Camilla up and they began doing downhill through the woods behind Tataroo Valley until they reached everyone who were on the beach.

"Cam!" Anise exclaimed. "I'm fine." Camilla muttered weakly. She was feeling slightly more faint. "It's over. It's finally over. I can no longer predict anything. I will never have to deal with the timeline ever again. But something feels empty. Like I lost something. It's confusing." Camilla began. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet and save your strength?" Asch asked. "I'll do what I want Asch! I'm strong enough to simply talk! But so help me, if you tell me to be quiet one more time, I'll-" she began but Asch covered her mouth with his hand. He quickly retracted it and blew on it. "She bit me!" he exclaimed getting a few chuckles and giggles out of the group. "Trust me guys. You'll just have to be patient. Luke needs two years. In two years, he'll return but you can't tell anyone. They have to think he died." Camilla told them.

"I'm only telling you this for your sake." she muttered. "Thank you. We needed to hear that. It just looked like he'd died and we were so...so...I don't know. Thank you." Anise said. Camilla winced a little when Asch adjusted his arms and she ended up flexing her stomach slightly. "We should seriously get you checked up on though. You've had a massive cut on your stomach for who knows how long and it hasn't been treated." Asch told her. "Alright. To Belkend we go I guess." Camilla muttered before leaning up against Asch's chest and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to take her into the dreamland where nothing went wrong.

Author: Okay, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. I need to know if you liked it or not. If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't, TELL me, don't flame me. **The sequel will be posted soon and it's called...Not as Easy...** **Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
